Nothing Left
by dawnriser
Summary: Britain burns in the wake of the war between the light and dark. In a final attempt to kill him, Voldemort casts an experimental spell. It fails to kill Harry and he is sent to a world infested by abominations called grimms. There he meets the eccentric headmaster of Beacon Academy, and a group of girls with the hope to become huntresses. Harry/? Pyrrha/Juane Nora/Ren
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings.

As a side note I would like to direct you towards 88mph's story Goodwitch Apprentice and my brother, Smilingjester's story, Vampire of Beacon. Both of them are great stories in the HP/RWBY xover section.)

**Nothing Left **

**Chapter 1: Before Vytal**

The trip home for the seventh year of Hogwarts was made in nerve wrecking silence. There was not much to be said on the train. Everyone was mourning for someone they had lost in the battle of Hogwarts.

After fleeing from the school, the students were placed on the express several miles away at a back-up train station that was made for the exact situation, the school found itself in.

Voldemort had finally gone public with his attacks and his first attack was in what was supposed to be the safest place in the country. The ministry had ignored them for the past two years and had done nothing to hinder the building of his army, and it really showed in how many people Voldemort was able to get under his command.

Harry could not help, but think of how much difference it would have been if Voldemort had stayed for several more minutes while Harry was in the ministry. Maybe the minister would have seen the Voldemort was actually back and ready to attack, but it was not to be so. The minister and aurors had only arrived a minute after Voldemort had left the atrium and completely ignored the evidence that he was back. Even the men in death eater garbs were glanced over because they were 'upstanding citizens' that were framed.

That had been the beginning of what would be the end of the wizarding world. Harry and his friends were able to escape arrest through carefully constructed lies on Dumbledore's behalf and eventually the minister and his lackeys had settled down and let them go back to Hogwarts.

Then Dumbledore announced something that would remove any defense that the country may have built up for Voldemort. He announced that everything that Harry had said about Voldemort's resurrection had been a lie and that he really was not back. Basically saying that everything that Harry had sprouted over the past year was completely false and the daily prophet was right about him being an attention seeking brat.

This led to a rash of auror cutbacks and made the country even more defenseless than it was before that whole debacle. Dumbledore then had the nerve to drop one of the biggest bombshells on Harry right after his speech and tell him the prophecy that had dictated his life from the very beginning. The reason that his family had died, the reason that he spent the first eleven years of his life in hell, and the reason why Voldemort had been trying to kill him since day one.

The entire situation disillusioned Harry from Dumbledore way of thinking. After everything had settled down and the end of the year drew to a close, the old codger tried to send Harry back to the Dursley's house like nothing had ever happened. He had just stated that Voldemort was coming after him and then turned around and decided that Harry did not need any training in combat or magic that may help him in a life or death situation that would be sure to follow.

The black haired wizard decided to take his training into his own hands. After the train ride back where none of his supposed friends talked to him. Harry suspected that Dumbledore may have had a hand in that, he got on the knight bus and left to go to Sirius' old home.

Upon arrival, Harry found out from Kreacher that he was the new head of the black house because Sirius had willed everything, but his wardrobe to Harry. The clothes went to Moony because Sirius could not stand that Remus wore such rags. Evidently, Sirius' time in Azkaban had not only ruined him physically, it lead to him being unable to sire children of his own.

After laying in despair for several days, trying to get over Sirius' death, Harry got to work with what he had originally planned.

While he was on the train he remembered that Sirius' house contained a library full of dark and grey magic that the Weasley's tried to throw out during the summer, but failed because of a persistent house elf. It was full of the kinds of books that he would need in the coming battles with the death eaters so he decided that since Dumbledore was not going to prepare him, that he was going to prepare himself.

He spent most of the summer locked up in the library, it was there that he learned about how to fight. Using the training room that he had found in the basement, he practised everything that he learned. Kreacher had been contracted to help and done so willingly because his master was finally using 'noble' spells.

Over the summer he also found that he had a talent for runes. He was able to pick them up and instinctively know how they were put together to form the best results. Harry theorized that he got this from his father because he had designed the marauder's map according to Sirius and Remus, and the map was a masterpiece of runes.

One of the most surprising things he found was that he was proficient in occlumency. All that it took was the right books and tips to set up his barriers and mindscape. Harry was not the best in the art. If Someone like, Dumbledore for example, really tried, he could brute force his way in if given a couple minutes of intense concentration, but it was good enough to protect him from most other attacks and passive legilimency attempts.

Harry's sixth year was spent mostly in the room of requirements. His grades in class fell dramatically and Harry lost contact with most of the people he knew. Hermione and Ron were dating and started drifting away from Harry. The entirety of the Dumbledore's Army save for the more loyal had distanced themselves from him after they heard about the ministry disaster.

All of this piled up until he could barely stand to be around his classmates any more and his training in the RoR became an escape from his reality rather than a necessary evil.

Dumbledore was almost constantly calling him to his office to try and talk about what he did the previous summer or to make him view the memories of Tom Riddle as a child. He started ignoring the invitations after the third day in the pensieve. Knowing that Tom was a kleptomaniac as a child was interesting and would lead to some banter during combat, but none of it really helped Harry prepare for his return.

The green eyed teen did learn an interesting fact about the room of requirements though. It was able to replicate anything or anyone that had ever been through the halls. Harry was able to learn how to duel from the likes of Flitwick in prime by a construct the room made. he learned how to plan from generals that had lead armies to victory. How to cast spells from Moody when he had both legs and eyes, and how to fight from masters of their arts.

Harry found that he could not use hand to hand combat to save his life, however he was able to wield a sword with the best of them. His master, Himura, visited Hogwarts over a hundred years ago in his around the world trip to see the sights before he died. He learned the coveted Hiten Mitsurugi ryu sword style from the man. However he did not get taught it immediately, his body was malnourished from the Dursleys and he had to train and eat properly to build it up to the required level the style needed. It had taken almost until the end of the year until he was allowed to even hold a boken. Himura had warned Harry of the dangers of the style. Himura in his old age was unable to wield a sword anymore because of the extreme muscle strain and tearing that the style had built up over the years. It had taken awhile until Harry solved this problem.

The solution was rather simple for all the work that he put into the research. There was a simple spell that most healers learned in their first year of apprenticeship. The spell repaired muscle tissue after it had been damaged in an accident. The spell was rather hard to find because it was mostly used in the rebuilding of limbs after a wizard or witch lost a limb, thus rather restricted material for all without a healing license from the ministry. If he used the spell every couple of years, then it should remove the crippling effects from the style.

Though the best thing that he learned in his opinion over the year, was how to become an animagus. The RoR had a journal that his dad had made, detailing the process and potion used to start. After carefully brewing the potion, Harry drank it and found his animagus spirit.

Harry ended the year at school with barely passing grades in all of his classes and failing in some of them.

There had been no attacks by Voldemort in almost a year since the ministry and Harry was getting worried. Voldemort had over a year to build up his army and he could attack at any time. The order, from what Harry learned by eavesdropping on Ron and Hermione, was too gathering up as many people as they could to fight, but it was slow going.

Another summer at 12 Grimmauld place had been spent with adding to his knowledge and refining what he knew.

Seventh year was relatively uneventful. Harry mastered his animagus and started learning wandless magic.

In the way of his sword training, Himura had taught Harry a great deal in the short amount of time that he knew him. He had mastered the basics and advanced katas to the style and was starting to learn the techniques associated with them.

On his social relationship front, he was still in the strained relationship with many of his old friends, but that did not matter to him anymore. Even though Himura Kenshin was a construct made by Hogwarts to be his teacher, Harry found a father/brother in him. Himura's easy going attitude was a breath of fresh air for Harry's stressful life, well when Kenshin was not being a sadistic bastard while training him. He was able to take his problems to Kenshin and hear wise solutions or just vent with the red headed man listening and soothing his anger.

Seventh year ended with Voldemort attacking Hogwarts. Many children died in the assault, whether it was from curses being thrown or by the castle collapsing on top of them. Hogwarts wards were able to hold out until most of the students that had not turned to the side of the death eaters, had floo'd out of the building and back home. Though it was not enough time to bring them all through.  
That was the first battle of a war that would spend the next year, tearing apart the wizarding and muggle society.

* * *

Harry dodged to the right, then the left and dropped to the ground when the bright green curse flew over head. The snake faced bastard was slinging the killing curse like it was nothing. Voldemort's red orbs glowed with rage, but Harry noticed fatigue beginning to gather behind those red orbs. They had been dueling for almost an hour by that point and there was no sign of stopping anytime soon. All of Harry's other weapons were forgotten for the moment. While they had their uses in combat. Getting close to Voldemort was testament to committing suicide and his rifle had no place in a magic duel.

The green eyed man slashed his wand diagonally and a purple flame shot out of the tip. It was the same spell that Dolohov had used against Hermione back in his fifth year. Harry eventually learned that it was a necrotic spell that rotted the victim inside out. Voldemort conjured a silver shield to block it and sent back a dark blue curse of unknown properties right back at him.

Harry ducked the spell and sent a confringo to the wall next to him. Harry used his distraction to dive to the right and fire a white spell at him. Voldemort sidestepped the spell and returned it with a cruciatus curse. The younger twisted his body to the right to allow the spell to fly behind him and strike the scarred landscape around them harmlessly.

Spells were traded with such speed and power that the ground was being overturned and craters formed where spells missed the two combatants. Both of them were casting spells so fast that one could not tell where one ended and the other began. Shield were raised then destroyed in an instant, conjured animals fought each other, trying to flank the other side only to be tore apart.

Everything was turned into a weapon. The ground was moved to trip up the other, fire was made into burning whips, water was pulled from the air to combat the intense blaze, and blades of wind, sharper than steel, were sent at one another. After a particularly brutal exchange that gave Harry's shoulder a new opening and made Voldemort's hand a little crispy, they stood warily watching each other.

"Why do you still fight, Potter?" He suddenly called out over the scorched battlefield. "For what reason do you fight? Look around us, there is nothing left! No men, no country, nothing!"

Harry did not want to admit it, but there was no denying it. The war had spiraled a lot further than Harry or Tom ever dreamed of. The field around them was a river of blood and ash. The once grand city of Blackpool was in ruins and nothing besides burnt out buildings and rubble remained. All the other fighters that came with the pair were dead or critically wounded. This would be the site of the last battle of the war.

"I need to end this, Tom!" He yelled back over the wind. For once, Voldemort did not react to his old name, he just looked tired. "You killed everyone, all of my friends are dead, this country is in ruin and it is all because of you and your crazy followers!"

Harry sent out a bone breaker curse and that set off another bout of spellcasting and dodging from both parties. Another lull in dueling occurred faster than the last one did. The signs of fatigue and magic exhaustion was becoming more and more obvious.

"You think that I wanted this to happen?" Tom cried out. He swiped his off-hand and flung rubble towards Harry with a wandless banishing curse. A quick vanishing charm from Harry removed it from the equation. The attack was more of a vent for his frustration then it was to finish off Harry. "I wanted to create a country where wizards did not have to hide from those filthy muggles. We are better than them! We bend reality to our whims, but we are the ones that have to hide! I did not want this to happen, but that old bastard had to get the muggles involved." Voldemort was referring to Dumbledore's "brilliant" of hiring muggles to help bolster their army. It helped in the short-term and they momentarily pushed back the death eaters, but too many of them died and went missing that the muggle ministry had gotten involved. The revelation of magic was soon to follow as the government's ability to keep secrets was as existent as Tom's nose.

"What is the point of being king of a country filled with the dead." He continued, "This was not supposed to happen!"

Harry had to agree with Tom on that. He had disagreed with having the muggles get involved for that exact reason, but once Dumbledore decided that it was a good idea, everyone thought it was a good idea. The wizarding world was filled with sheep and like sheep, they followed whatever their shepherd wanted.

The two, one being a 73 year old man and the other being a 18 year old teenager, stood warily watching each other to see who would kick off the next session of deadly curses. Harry twitched his wand and off they go. Tom blocked the spell with his wand and a banishing curse sends rubble at bone breaking speeds towards harry, but with a quick transfiguration. The green eyed man changed the rubble into hawks and sent them to distract Tom, but it was not meant to be. Tom sent a bombarda hex into the group of hawks that turned them into a mist of blood and bone, but as his attention went back into the fight, he noticed the black curse flying towards him a bit too late.

He may have been a powerful and long lasting fighter, but he was not as young as he used to be and his body not a sturdy. The homunculus body he occupied was never meant to be a long term solution to his situation, but he had been to hard pressed to find a replacement and it had started to fall apart. He had an army to build and a government to overthrow so instead of finding a new more permanent body, he went through ritual after ritual to keep his current one going.

Harry had casted one of his most used and favorite spells. The one that he created, vita furari, or the life stealing curse. Harry had found the base spell in one of the books that was in the black library. It was called the fatigue curse by the men who created it, originally it took the life energy and magic out of the victim and dispersed it into the air to tire or kill them. Harry saw a lot of potential in it and decided to tweak it a bit. He made it so that the spell did not just take away the life energy or magic, but it would be absorbed into Harry. The spell would heal any wounds or fatigue that he had and replenish his reserves of magic, allowing him to fight longer and harder than ever before. A side effect that he really should have seen coming was that the spell made his core and the amount of stamina he had, grow exponentially, which was a godsend for the war.

After months of arduous research and editing the fine details, he had finished it. When it came to practising the curse, he could not use dummies due to the nature of the curse, so instead, he used all the willing participants on the death eater's side to perfect it. The spell was what gave him the nickname, Soul Thief, from his enemies. There was a general misconception that he was absorbing their souls on the enemies side and Harry saw this as a chance to lower their moral so he rolled with it.

Voldemort tried to dodge the curse, but his legs could not move fast enough, so all that he could do was watch as the black curse flowed over his chest. He could feel the telltale drain on his already depleted reserves and the energy he had left in his body disappear.

He fell back as Harry cut of the magic to the spell. His body impacted with the unforgiving ground, and he that was where he laid, still and barely alive. Everything just stopped, even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing. The only sounds left over the war torn land was the sounds of Tom's wheezing for air and Harry's heavy breathing.

Harry stared at Tom's body for a moment before he brought up his wand and prepared to cast the killing curse on Voldemort, ending him with the spell that made him into one of the most feared man in wizarding history. It would be a just and deserving end. The tip of his wand glowed green and he was about to finish the curse when he heard Voldemort muttering under his breath. Harry quickly tried to kill him before he finished what he was doing, but suddenly Voldemort screamed out. "mortem abruptionis" and pointed his yew wand at his archrival. Harry's spell missed Tom's head by inches and the green light dispersed over the inanimate object.

The next thing he knew, a rift had opened up right in front of Harry and started pulling him in. Harry tried to fight it as hard as he could. he dug his feet into the ground and grabbed a waist high wall next to him. His legs strained to remained rooted to the ground. His fingers were being flayed by the sharp brickwork, however it was all for not. The final battle with Voldemort had been a long and tiring one that used up a lot of his magic and that brief absorption of magic from Tom was not enough. He had just enough energy to stand, but anything beyond that was out of the question. Harry looked at Voldemort and saw him staring right back.

"You may have won, Harry." He stated calmly as blood dribbled down his chin, "But I am not going to hell alone," Then his eyes closed and his face went slack in death. The spell would be the last one that he would ever cast.

The boy-who-lived struggled to remain in one place, but the bricks on the wall he was grabbing suddenly gave way and sent him tumbling forward. The loss of footing proved to be his downfall. The rocks dug into his chest as he was dragged into the tear in space.

Harry's leg was the first thing that was caught in the rift. It felt as if needles were being stuck into every cell of his leg. It was worst than the cruciatus curse by far. It was not long after that did his other leg join the first and the rest quickly followed.

His body felt like it was on fire. He felt as if his body was being disintegrated and then rebuilt only to be torn down again.

The only thing around him was darkness. The inside of the rift held no light, the only thing that he could hear was the sounds of his own screams as he floated through the empty space. Then suddenly the pain stopped like it was never there in the first place. It was not long after that when the days events caught up to him and he let his conscious mind slip away.

* * *

(A/N: This will be one of my first crossover stories. I have attempted several before, but none of them met my standard and are stored away on my hard drive until I can bring myself to rewrite them or at least make them better.

I glossed over the sixth and seventh year because I wanted to get straight into the RWBY universe. I will have flashbacks and references so that you, the reader, can hear about Harry's various exploits throughout the school year and beyond.

Yes I did rip the "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style from Rurouni Kenshin, which I do not own. Personally I find that the style that would suit Harry the best. It is meant for fast paced combat that requires a good mind and quick thinking. Both of which Harry has if he applies himself.

Now I won't make Harry extremely OP. I just made it so that he would not be clueless on how to fight in the RWBY world and have to start from scratch. I want Harry to eventually get to beacon and that would not be possible if he could not even wield a sword or a gun. He won't be able to do superhuman acts like lifting weights that could rival a house (At least without cheating ;) Featherweight charm anyone?) or cut down a hundred foes without breaking a sweat. That just won't happen. The life stealing curse will make a reappearance, whether it is a good or bad thing, keep reading to find out. To make it simple, think of it like an absorb health/magicka/stamina from skyrim.)


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was the odor that permeated through the air. It was a familiar smell. but he couldn't put his finger on where he had encountered it before. The only thing that he knew was that it was nasty and overpowering.

Harry opened his eyes to find that the sun shining straight in his face. Harry quickly closed his eyes to prevent being blinded. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a place he had never been before. It was not the first time that Harry had woken up in strange places with no idea how he got there, but waking up in a forest was a first.

The trees that surrounding him were of a variety he had never seen before, even though he was not an expert in flora, he knew that there were no trees that were quite that purple in Great Britain or the surrounding countries. He had seen some rather interesting blue and orange ones in his time, but purple was new.

Harry quickly brought his mind back on track and inspected his surroundings more thoroughly. The trees were taller than any in the forbidden forest with purple and black bark. They towered over the clearing and blocked most of the light from entering the clearing. The thick foliage that grew underneath the trees prevented him from seeing anything passed fringes of the clearing around him.

A quick glance at the ground helped him identify the odor he was smelling. It was the sickly sweet scent of decaying human flesh.

Spread out around him was the bodies of death eaters scattered throughout stone bricks and rubble from Blackpool. All of them clearly dead if the smell was any indication. The rubble from the broken down buildings was spread out and embedded deeply in the earth as if it was dropped from the sky. He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if he had not landed on the soft earth, but rather the unyielding stone.

A quick check on his reserves showed him that he had not been there a while. It normally took over a day for him to have his core refill itself naturally after he depleted the whole thing, and his was currently only halfway filled.

After he finished checking on his magic, Harry got up to take inventory of what he had on him still. He dusted off his clothing, that were still in one piece, thank you repair runes, and checked on his katana which was sheathed on his left hip. He looked over the sheath first to see if there was any signs of damage, the sheath was made out of basilisk hide that he got from the chamber of secrets, so it should not have been damaged in the landing, but it was the transit in the rift that worried him. His worries were unfounded as the sheath was alright. He drew the sword to check on next.

The sword itself was made of orichalcum, a rather expensive metal and hard to forge. Up and down the sword were runes that Harry had hand carved in it. They ranged from a simple sharpening rune to keep the blade's edge keen to strengthening runes to keep it from ever breaking, even if he channeled his entire core of magic into it at once. The rune cluster that he was most proud of was the one that he developed to imbue the power of the life stealing spell into the blade when ever he wanted. It took a lot of trial and error on his part, and a lot of broken swords, but eventually he got it working. The end result was a pitch black katana that seemed to absorb light with red runes carved into the blade. he had deemed his sword, Blackfyre, after the color of the blade and how it looked like the sword was on fire when all the runes activated. After wiping off some of the blood that had accumulated on it in the previous battle, Harry found that not a scratch marred the blade. Orichalcum was expensive as hell, but it would take something as strong as diamond to scratch it.

The next thing he checked was his rifle. It was still slung on his back from where he put it after the battle begun. The rifle was about five and a half feet long from buttstock to muzzle. The gun took .50 BMG rounds and was accurate from over a mile away. Harry had made extensive modifications to the rifle, like he did his sword, the magazine had a constant replication charm on it so that when a bullet was fired, a copy would be made to replace it. The copied rounds only lasted an hour or two at the most, but all that Harry needed was for the bullet to last long enough to go from the end of the barrel to his target, so it worked out wonderfully in the end. A couple of banishing charms made into runes down the barrel increased the speed and rotation of the bullet, making it much more accurate at long ranges and defeated the problem with bullet drop from the heavy round. All those runes and more were carved into the rifle. Overall the faithfully named, "Sudden Death" was a deadly piece of equipment that had taken more than its fair share of life in the war.

His slew of small daggers and back-up weapons were still in place in his various sheaths hidden around his body. If CONSTANT VIGILANCE was Moody's motto, 'Always have back-ups' was Harry's. On his belt was a bag that he had found in a pawn shop in Knockturn Alley one day. It was a rather lucky find with all things considering. The bag may have looked normal, however should one tap the emblem in the center, then it would reveal that the inside was much bigger than the outside. He immediately grew attached to the small pouch and after several jokes with friends, affectionately called it the bag of holding.

The only unknown of all his weapons was his wand. It was the only thing that was not attached to his body when he was sucked into the rift. The instant he thought of his wand, he sprang into motion and began looking around for it. He almost started to panic until he remembered something. He was a wizard, and not just a wizard, but a wizard that practiced wandless magic. He felt like he did back in first year, when he was stuck in the Devil's snare. A quick

had his beloved Holly wand back in it's rightful place.

Now that he was fully armed, he could find out where he had ended up after Voldemort had botched killing him. His best solution would be to go find a town or small settlement that would be able to tell him where he was or at the very least tell him directions to someone who knew what Harry needed to know.

After coming up with a game plan, Harry began looting the bodies of the dead. Waste not, want not eh? Any extra supplies would be useful, his bag of holding may carry a lot of stuff, but it would not last indefinitely.

On the death eaters were several galleons which he quickly pocketed, a book with some rather *ahem* adult material. It mysteriously caught on fire several seconds later. Other then that they had nothing on them.

Harry finished up with the clearing then decided that it was about time to leave. He began wandering in a undetermined direction, hoping that he would eventually stumble upon civilization. The trees grew more and more dense the further into the forest he went. His line of sight diminished as well, due to the canopy blocking sunlight from entering as freely as before.

After an hour of walking, he started to doubt that he was going the right way, as the forest kept getting denser around him, the further he moved on. He was down to a narrow corridor where he could reach out and touch both trees on either side of the path easily. But after all the horrible luck he had in his life, he thought that maybe he could get a break from all the mayhem and just find some town somewhere and figure out where he was without running into trouble.

But fate was a sadist and Harry, her bitch. The wizard heard a twig snap next to him and quickly spun to face where the sound came from, only to find glowing red eyes, staring at him from the darkness. He could not make out the body of the creature in the gloom, but the red dots were over two metres off the ground, and that did not paint a hopeful picture. He gave out a small curse when he saw another pair of eyes join the first. He started to back away the way he came slowly, but the red orbs went forward the same speed and kept following him until a patch of light fell onto the face of the beast and he could see what it was.

The creatures looked remarkably similar to werewolves that he had run into on full moons, yet there was a lot about them that was different. Instead of having a wolf like face, it was covered in a white mask with red tribal markings on them and it had bone like protrusions coming from it's arms,knees, and back which looked like they were capable of causing some major damage if they hit him. Both of the bipedal creatures stalked forwards and began growling at him. Drool pouring out of their open mouths.

They looked at each other, as if they were coming up with a plan to take him down, and Harry took that as an opportunity to escape and ran as fast as he could away from them and back the way he came. As much as he would like to take them on. He would rather not have to fight a werewolf look alike in small confined spaces. One time was enough.

He used his magic to reinforce his body and forced it to move at speeds that would normally be reserved for small bursts during his attacks. He eventually reached the clearing he had left over a hour ago in ten minutes. He would have stopped sooner, but it was the only clearing that he had found. The magically powerhouse had used up a sizable chunk of his core by running all the way there. Never before had he regretted not practicing the art of internal magic circulation more than at that moment. He could keep his muscles from tearing, but beyond that, he could do little else. He bled off more magic than he used.

The monstrous wolves were fast buggers though because Harry only had a few seconds before he heard the howls of them advancing on his position. Several more howls in the distance answered the first and Harry knew that he was in trouble.

The wolves did not attack like werewolves normally did. 'Why would they,' Harry sardonically thought. 'nothing else is going my way today. Why would I think that they would be predictable?'

The wolves had, instead of charging like the mindless beasts that he was familiar with, split up and decided to attack him on two fronts. The teen was having none of this as he executed a simple quick draw slash. The wolf moved quicker than Harry thought possible of a beast it's size, but by that point it was of no consequence. Harry may not have been as good at battojutsu or quick drawing as he was with the other aspects of his style, yet it was still good enough to best most other swordsmen, the beast in front him did not even come close to moving out of the way.

Blackfyre cleaved his opponent in two and the swordsman continued to spin with his off hand grasping the sheath, and smacked it into the wolf that was mid pounce behind him. A crack from it's neck was the telltale sign that it was down and not getting back up. The monster landed on the ground in a broken heap.

He was surrounded by all sorts of monsters that should belong in people's nightmares and not reality. Harry drew his wand and fired off a quick life stealing curse. It hit one of the monsters and what Harry got back surprised him or rather what he did not get back. His magic reserves were still the same as before, which was odd because he got some life energy from the creature. It did not make sense, all creatures have trace elements of magical energy in them. Magic was an energy that flowed through all living beings, everything from giants to the tiniest of ants had magic running through them. Wizards were different only because they had an abundant amount which they could manipulate and direct when compared to muggles or beasts.

Harry looked at these beasts...no abominations in horror. What kind of creature could live without having even a little bit of magic flowing through them. Magic went into the soul of creatures, not just their flesh. For them to not have magic in them, must mean that they have no soul for it to pass through. Harry pushed that thought to the corner of his mind as one of the abominations gouged a hole in his back. He jabbed his wand in the direction of the monster and removed it from the world. The wizard could feel something in him change every time he drew energy from the abomination, but that thought was put to the side as more of the bipeds lumbered into the clearing.

Harry soon lost himself to the flow of battle. He ran on instincts as nothing less would keep him alive. A faint crinkle behind him had him ducking and twirling with his sword to bisect the offending beast. A breeze to his side made him bring up his blade to block an attack that would otherwise end his life. His wand was a constant blaze of black light that stole the life from his enemies

The more life energy that he drew into himself from the abominations, the less he felt his body changing. Eventually it went away and he felt no different when he drew in their energy. He quickly relegated the self-examination of whatever it did to him to a later time, when a claw passed right in front of his face. His wand began shooting out a few more different colors for added effect, but they kept coming no matter what. Even when one of the creatures exploded into a fountain of blood in front of them, they continued on.

As the fight dragged on, Harry could feel himself getting more and more tired. For every one of them he put into the ground, another two or even three filled its place and that was not even counting the bear-like creatures that were joining in. The bears, he noticed, came in two forms, big and very big. The big ones were slow moving and hard hitting. When Harry first blocked one of their attacks, he did not think that he would be pushed back over a dozen feet before he could get back to his feet. The bigger ones towered over all the creatures and the single human. They stood just above three metres at the smallest. The biggest had to be an alpha because it stood at five metres. Harry was just grateful that the bear was not joining the horde in attacking him.

Harry casted a killing curse at the closest creature. The glowing green ball hit the thing and it grunted like Harry had slapped it, but otherwise it had stayed up. 'That was impossible, nothing could survive a killing curse and survive. It forcefully removes the soul... from the body.' Harry thought, before mentally facepalming. They had no souls and he just tried to use a soul based spell on them.

Suddenly he felt his side gain a new opening and all thoughts afterwards ceased to be. His sword sang for the blood of his enemies. His wand draining them dry and replacing his rapid expenditure of energy. When it was not doing that, his wand was snapping out explosion hexes, bone related curses, and a whole plethora more. He transfigured stones and loose tree branches into wolves and other animals to aid him on culling their numbers, but they only lasted long enough to take out one or two each. His leg muscles strained as he forced them to work at high speeds for much longer than ever before. These wolf abominations were fast bastards. His arms screamed in agony at blocking the powerful strikes of the bears, but he sent more magic to his arms and legs to keep them going. He did not know how long the fight would last, but he hoped his magic would hold out until it finished.

* * *

The grey haired man was sipping his tea as he looked forward towards the forest. After a long gulp of the heavenly liquid, he finished off the cup and put the mug away. The man in green had decided, rather sporadically that before the school year at Beacon began. That he would spend time doing something that he had not had time to do for the past couple months and that was flower collecting.

There were a lot of things about the man that many people knew. He was the headmaster to the prestigious Beacon academy, where wanna-be hunters and huntresses were molded into all that they could be. He was a rather calm man that loved the quiet, however he was also a rather greedy man. Not for money or fame, but for talent. He scouted out some of the most talented people and had them go to Beacon and learn under his staff. This had the added benefit of more money for the school, however that was just a bonus. He loved seeing teenagers changing from gangly youth to proud fearsome warriors that would protect the world from the horrors of the grimm and help people who were in need.

What a lot of people did not know about him was some of his rather eccentric behaviors. He loved tea, almost to the point of obsession. He would have different kinds of tea brought in from all over Vale to taste and savor. Many had the idea that he constantly drank coffee because he was always found with a coffee mug in hand. That was false however, he hated coffee with a passion. He strove to keep the stuff as far away from the school as possible. Glynda put a stop Oz outright banning coffee, but Oz had gotten the last laugh because he passed an obscure rule that he had the ability to throw away any coffee that offended him. That was actually what the rule said verbatim. Coffee was one of the most bitter and disgusting beverage that he had the

of tasting. Bartholomew Oobleck was actually a lot less hyper before the rule was passed. He started guzzling coffee so that he could keep it without Oz throwing it away, which he was prone to do whenever he passed him in the hall. It got worse and worse and now the man would not stopping drinking it unless Oz was in the same room as him. Goodwitch tried to get him to repeal it, but gave up after months of prodding.

Something even fewer knew about him was that he loved to collect flowers. Not just any flowers mind you, but rare flowers that only grew in certain areas. Ice roses that grew on top of tall mountains, Sun lilies that only grew in valleys that were frequented by nevermores, but those were not what he was after today.

He was after the coveted Black Grimm Rose. It could be made into some of the most potent cures and some of the most potent poisons known to man. That was not why the headmaster was after such a thing. He wanted it because it was one of the most beautiful flowers ever seen and would be the crowning jewel to his collection of exotic flowers. The black pedals sparkled in the light as if diamonds dusted the surface. The aroma that it created was more heavenly than the smell of eastern Vytal tea. The only reason why it was so rare and coveted was because it could only be found in forests with high grimm population, hence its name. That was the reason why the bespectacled man was there, staring at the forest, sipping his tea.

The black forest was home to one of Vytal's most condensed grimm population. Getting it's name from the purple and black bark and a thick canopy that blocked out all sunlight. Normally one would need to pay for a S ranked mission for a team of hunters to escort a person through the forest to get the flower. The headmaster was not a normal person though, he decided that he would be fine traveling into the forest alone to hunt for the flower. He was a SS class hunter so a little jaunt through the monster infested forest should not bring any harm to him if he was careful.

The great and powerful Ozpin filled his coffee mug with hot Vecchian tea and proceeded onwards into the forest. It was getting dark and he did not want to be late getting back to Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch would have his hide if he stayed out of the office for too long. He may not be the best at judging staff for their teaching abilities, but there was a reason she was hired as the school disciplinarian as well as the deputy headmistress. If she could keep him on task, she could keep anyone on task. He set off at a moderately fast pace through the forest. What was moderately fast for him was probably equal to a aura enhanced sprint for anyone else though, so take that as you will.

He entered the forest and immediately hopped up to the trees. He had found early in his career that while beowolves and nevermores may haunt the trees, the annoying boarbatusks and ursas rarely ever took to the trees to hunt for prey.

A growl from his right indicated his first victim for the day. The beowolf leapt at Oz from another branch and soon found a cane in his face. A heartbeat later, the dust round left the barrel and the beowolf head did a vanishing act in a spray of gore. Oz had not even missed a beat to eliminate the threat. He kept branch hopping further into the forest, but it was already getting almost impossible to see.

Oz took out and lit his dust lantern that he packed for just the occasion, to illuminate the area and jumped the the forest floor. He was far enough in the forest for the flower to start appearing and he did not wish to miss it. However he had a bad feeling because normally when one gets so deep in the forest, grimms are usually swarming. Hell, the last time that Ozpin and his friend Qrow went into a forest similar to the one he was in now. The amount of grimm they had to fight, left even Qrow, one of the biggest powerhouses that he had ever known exhausted. Fighting only one and getting that deep in the forest was almost unheard of, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and question his good fortune.

The forest floor was covered in the old bones and masks of dead grimm, whether killed by each other or hunters, Oz did not know. Every step loudly crunched down on bone and still grimms were not popping out of the wood works to attack the intruder.

Oz was getting paranoid that he was going to get jumped sooner or later so he hastened his search for the flower. He got further in the forest and eventually found the center after about an hour of searching. What he found in the center of the forest shocked him deeply.

Bodies of men dressed in black robes with white masks on their faces littered the clearing along with the bodies of grimms of all shapes and sizes, but they trailed off out of the clearing. Oz rushed to the closest man and checked for a pulse. He found that the man was dead and a while judging by how cold he was and the fact that there was no rigor mortis in his limbs. He had to have been dead for more than a day.

Oz noted that they were all wearing the same black robes. Oz found it strange that they would wear such unprotective and hindering clothing to battle grimm, but who was he to judge. The thing that he found most particular was that each of the men had white masks on their faces. It hindered vision, smell, and would most definitely make detecting and killing grimm much harder than normal. It was as though they were dressed in a uniform, but Oz had never heard of a group that wore white masks that covered the entire face along with wool robes to combat. Another odd occurrence was that, spread out among the bodies were stone bricks. It did not look as if they were trying to build something, but as if the stones fell out of the sky. Oz checked each of the bodies for a pulse before deciding to follow the trail of the dead grimms. he examined the cause of death for all of them and they each varied greatly. Some looked like they had been clawed and bitten to death by wolves. Not beowolves, though because beowolf always went for decapitations rather than ripping out the throat. Others looked like they had been gored by a boarbatusk. Some even looked as if they were blown up using some kind of explosive. The rest had died due to a blade cutting through their vital organs. Oz could not tell what blade was used to do such damage.

Oz sighed and took a sip of his tea to calm down. Nothing could be done about the dead and he did not have the time or the resources to drag their bodies the dozens of miles to the edge of the forest where they could be shipped back to town. he turned to what he could do and that was follow the trail of the dead.

The grimms were all recently killed, however, based on how readily the blood flowed. Each bearing the marks of being slashed by a curved blade, maybe by a Vecchian blade. They like to curve their swords. The wounds inflicted were impressive. They cut through the flesh and bone at great speeds, based on how cleanly the grimms were cut in half. Another thing that he found was that many of the grimms that were dead had no injuries. It looked like they had just died where they stood. Others however looked like they were killed using a heavy explosive. Chunks of grimm hung off trees, dripping blood and the surrounding reflected this as there was a clear cut path made by explosives that led deeper into the forest.

It was a rather ominous sight really, but Oz took a fortifying gulp of his cooling tea and trudged on down the path of death. The thoughts of looking for the rose pushed to the back of his mind at the moment.

The trail went on...and on...and on...and on. Oz was about ready to scream as he had been following the damage for almost two hours. He was a patient man. He had to be for his line of work, but even though he was moving at a first year's pace. This was ridiculous. He was also becoming rather apprehensive about what he was going to find at the end. The amount of grimm bodies that he had found dead on the path had increased steadily and he did not know what he would find at the end.

Oz had taken to walking on top of the corpses because they filled up the thin path and it was easier to just hope from bone to bone rather than weave through the corpses like a demented ballerina. If anyone had saw him do that, all his credibility would go down the drain.

As he was getting ready to turn back and get back to his dust car, he heard the sounds of whimpers and growls coming from up ahead. As he got closer and closer the sounds of the growls became more and more random. Some would start up then immediately be silenced and others devolved into a whimper. He had heard beowolves whimper before, but rarely was it ever to a human or a faunus.

Oz slowed down and crept into the clearing at the end of the path. He quietly peered through the trees to see what was happening and for the second time that day, he was surprised at what he saw.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a young man. He had to be only 17 or 18 years old based on his stature. Surrounding him was a horde of dead grimm. From ursa majors to was look to be the hacked up remains of a Nevermore. Beyond that was a bed of beowolves and ursa minors with a couple boarbatusks mixed in for flavor coated the forest floor. The earth underneath the corpses was dyed red from all the blood and what could not be absorbed into the soil, formed crimson puddles and rivers that flowed into the forest.

Oz watched as the young man lethargically sidestep the beowolf that had leapt at him before tripping on his own feet. It was obvious just how exhausted he was, by looking at the way he moved and how loosely he held his sword. Oz was about to come to his rescue when he saw the man do a backwards roll and swung himself back up to a standing position with enough time to swing his black sword up in an arc that split the grimm's head vertically up the middle. Silence pursued the battle.

The man planted his sword into the corpse at his feet and leaned on it like a crutch, no longer being able to stand up straight. Now that he had stopped moving, Oz could get a better picture of what he looked like. He could only get a rough estimate because the man was coated head to toe in blood. Whether it be the grimms or his own, Oz could not tell.

The man stood at around 5'8" give or take a couple of inches. His hair was long and fell flat down to the middle of his back. The longer strands of hair on the back of his head were tied using a simple ribbon. He wore a black coat with golden trim that ended at his knees. underneath that, he wore what would have been a green shirt except that it was black from all the blood soaked in it. He had a large belt that sagged around his hips. On the belt was a mix of vials of some liquids and knives. He wore black cargo pants and his shoes were made of what looked to be the scales of a overgrown lizard. What caught Oz's attention was the weapons and the motif the young man had on the back of his coat.

He had a golden skull sewn into the back of his coat with the words "Soul Thief" stitched underneath it. The skull had a black lightning bolt put on it's upper right forehead for some reason.

His weapons also interested Ozpin. The sword was made of a metal that he had never seen before. While black metal was not a new thing, it was just metal that went through a certain heating process with some chemical mixed in to change its color. However Oz had never seen a naturally black metal before. The symbols that were on the blade were in an unrecognizable script, the runes were in a language that he had never seen before. The gun on his back was also new. It looked like an assault rifle, but the long barrel and scope caused him to rethink that idea.

Ozpin stepped out from behind the bushes, he was standing behind and walked into the clearing. The young man immediately noticed and turned to see him standing there. A cane in one hand and a coffee mug in another. Now that his face was upturned, Oz could see some of his most striking features. One was his eyes, they were the clearest emerald green that he had ever seen. The second of which were his scars. One of them crossed over from one side of his face to another in a thick jagged line. The other explained the lightning bolt on the skull motif. On his forehead, above his right brow was an extremely faded lightning bolt scar that looked to have been cut into his skin. Other than that, Ozpin could barely tell that he had very pale skin because almost every inch of it was coated in the blood of the grimm.

The young man must have seen something funny in Oz because he started laughing uproariously the instant that he spotted Oz. He started laughing so hard that he doubled over. His mad cackling started to make the brown eyed man fear for the young man's mental state.

He was about the ask the young man if he was alright. A rather inane question given how he had found him. However he never got the question out of his mouth before the young man suddenly lost consciousness and started to collapse on the blood soaked ground. Oz debated in his head about something that would have Goodwitch frown in disapproval. He came to a decision and mournfully let go of his mostly empty tea cup and rushed over to he man before he could fall.

A brief moment of mourning for the tea that had spilled and he began administering first aid. He found that the young man had some minor injuries and that his aura was not repairing them. Oz guessed that the man was suffering from aura exhaustion and quickly bandaged the wounds. Aura exhaustion was not the most fatal conditions, but it would be a couple days before he could move again. The older man wished that he had an aura scanner on him. They were rare and restricted, but they were without a doubt, one of the best medical tools he had. It could measure the amount of aura one had and if it was unlocked or not. Since the government strictly regulated anything to do with aura, getting a hold of one was hard, and maintaining that hold was even harder.

Oz sighed and admitted that there was nothing more that he could do with what he had. He hauled the young man onto his back, before he forgot, he grabbed the sword for where the man had planted it and started to drag him all the way back to where he entered the forest.

He was going to be so late, and Glynda was going to kick his as eight ways to Sunday. Oz let out a completely manly whimper of fear, and nobody would ever say anything otherwise, at the thought of that stern blonde waiting for him at the gates to Beacon. Maybe he could use the unconscious man as a shield. It may stop her long enough for him to retrieve his stash of tea packets and leaves and book it out of the country.

* * *

(A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to "Nothing Left". This is Dawnriser looking to say a few words before you continue on with your day.

To get a good idea of what the rifle that Harry uses. Look at (hax0r332 deviantart com/art/LegendEffects-Sniper-Rifle-257270585) just remove the spaces and replace them with periods. It looks almost exactly like that except that the blue trim and decals are not blue. They are the standard military black. Can't exactly go on recon missions with bright blue weapons strapped to one's back.

The sword is shaped like a normal katana. The only difference between a normal sword and Harry's is the metal that he used and the guard. The guard on the sword is in the shape of the deathly hallows (The circle inside the triangle which is split by a vertical line)

The motif... I wanted an anti-thesis to Voldemort's symbol of a black skull with a snake in it's mouth. I was contemplating the deathly hallows symbol early on, but felt that was overdone and Harry would have to be stupid to display that he had any deathly hallow on him. That would paint a target on his back, so tantalizing that his allies would be hard pressed not to take them. That being said, I felt that having a skull that portrayed the symbol of Voldemort's first defeat was a fitting motif to wear on his back.

Onto the hair and descriptions. I suck with describing things like people's faces and hair. I have always had trouble just telling the differences between people in words. Like cheekbones and sizes of jaws are lost to me. For his hair, just think of a less puffy version of kenshin's, with longer bangs and you are good to go. You don't know who Kenshin is? First things first, how? second, you have google, use it.

Now onto some questions I have been given: Dumbledore seemed too obvious with his move to scapegoat Harry.

I would normally agree, but Dumbledore wanted the ministry off of his back and to be able to move around without anyone looking too closely at what he was doing as quickly as possible so that he could start recruiting for the order. What better way to do that then shift all the attention away from him and onto someone that is a better target.

I wish to thank all the people that reviewed my story.

See ya all next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: HospitalsI Hate Hospitals

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 3: Waking up in unfamiliar places**

'What is it with me and passing out every time I finish fighting!' he berated himself. 'Though that vision of the man with the coffee cup was funny. Who knew my brain had a sense of humor.' Harry shifted to the side and the first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer wearing his weapons or his armor, which was strange because he had not been without one or the other in hand for almost a year. The next thing that he noticed was that he was laying in a bed that had some rather comfortable blankets. The third and worst thing that he registered in his hazy mind was the smell of antiseptics and alcohol permeated through the air. He was in a hospital and when he opened his eyes to the bright sterile white roof, just confirmed his original thought.

Harry entertained that the entire fight with the monsters was just his imagination playing tricks on him and he really just passed out after his fight with Voldemort. He thought kept to that train of thought until he moved his arm a bit and felt the pain of all his strained and torn muscles that he gained through the battle. "What I would not do for some of Madam Pomfrey's potions," He groaned. She may be one of the most terrifying people he had ever known, but she made the best healing and pepper-up potions.

Harry glanced around the room to see if anyone was in it. He was not surprised to find it empty

Harry bounced the thought that the grey haired man with the coffee cup was real in his head was real a bit, before snorting. He was probably picked up by some people that heard all the noise that him and the abominations were making. There was no way that there was a man that strolled through monster infested forests in a black suit with just a cane and a coffee cup.

His room was empty save for him, and after listening for a bit, he heard no one in the general area around him. Harry noticed that his hearing had improved quite a bit since the last time he was awake, but he put that off for later investigation. The following order of business was to search the room for his gear. He got up, ignoring the pains in his limbs, and started to look in the containers around the room. It did not take him long to find them, as they were placed in a dresser next to his bed.  
He was happy to note that someone had scrubbed down his armor and removed all the gore that had been accumulating on it over the past few days. After all, between the battle of Blackpool and the forest. Harry had very little time to do something as time consuming as pick away at his armor. His coat was made of a mix of dragonhide and basilisk hide with runes weaved into the fibers for protection, magic did not work on it. For him to be able to clean even a speck of dust off of his clothes, he would need to overcharge a scourgify to an insane degree. It was just easier to use a rag and wipe it down.

He quickly removed his hospital gown, how he loathed those things, and started putting on his normal attire of black cargos with a dark green shirt that he had been told by mother Malkin "brought out his eyes". He was about to throw on his jacket when he started to get an uncomfortable feeling from his rump. It was like something was pressing into his skin from his waistline and it was mildly uncomfortable and foreign. He reached around behind him to see what was bothering him so and quickly froze when he found the issue. He looked around for a mirror and quickly located a full body one. He jumped in front of it so fast that it was like he teleported, and looked down towards the issue.

Now that he could get a clear view, he found that his fears had been confirmed. He had a tail. A silky black wolven tail which ended with white at the end. His brain just stopped working for a moment and with good reason. He had an honest to God, real tail growing out of his ass, where one had never been before. It was even attached if the pain coming from pulling it was any indication. It was not until he saw the extra additions to his head did he really freak out. His mouth had sharper and longer canines, that would poke out if he moved his mouth in a certain way; and his eyes were much more wolf-like then they ever were before along with a slight color change. A red ring appeared around his irises. Those he could deal with, they would take some time to get used to. It was not so bad if he really thought about it. However it was not those small facts that he was focused on at the moment.

On top of his head was a pair of black wolf ears. Wolf ears that were twitching and moving as if they were real. Wolf ears that should not have been on his human body. Harry shakily lifted his hand up to feel the ears. When he touched them, he could feel an odd pleasurable feeling coming from the new addition to his head.

A scream let loose from his lips. It was a completely manly and in no way that sounding like a woman in any way shape or form. You do not believe that for a second, do you? Well neither do I and neither did the nurse that suddenly burst into the room.

She was a beautiful example of the woman The normally unflattering scrubs accented her form. She had a face that would have men falling on their knees for the chance to speak to her, her long brown hair that had been tied back into a ponytail.

The nurses like that were one of the best things that came from being in the hospital, too bad Harry was in no condition to enjoy such a sight because he was too busy examining his new found ears and appendages in the mirror.

The nurse suddenly said, "What happened? Where is the woman that needed help!" When she noticed the only occupant in the room was male, she had to cover her mouth to hide her grin and suppress the giggle that almost made its way out.

Harry did not notice the woman enter the room. Moody would have to forgive him because it is not every day that you suddenly grew new limbs. Knowing Moody however, he would probably have already accepted his condition and started thinking of how to use them as weapons. Insane, that man was. 'Wait, must end thought there. Moody with a tail and animal ears. The horror!' Harry shivered in terror.

"Why in the hell do I have a tail and wolf ears?" He shouted out, making the nurse jump. "What happened to me? Did I suddenly get shoved into one of those foreign cartoons that Luna liked so much?" His righteous anger overwhelming the sadness that formed.

The woman tilted her head in question at the weird man. She was wondering why he was freaking out. He was a faunus, why was he surprised to find that he had such things, though it was rather rare to find such a pure blooded faunus in today's society. Normally they just had the ears or certain skin conditions like having scales, maybe a tail. The amount of faunus' that retained most of the traits to the animal they were related to was rare. The no-named young man suddenly started to pat around his body as if looking for something. When he examined his hands, he noticeable was shocked.  
"I have claws now?" He said in a much quieter voice than last time. Twisting his hand in several different ways while flexing them. The claws on his hand were not thick, but they looked sharp. "Well I can live with that one, they're not so bad." He nodded his head like that was the end of it. Before a thought entered his head, what if this was just an elaborate prank. One in poor taste and timing, but one nevertheless. He silently casted a finite on himself to see if it would have an effect, which it did not. He casted it multiple times over all of his extra features until he gave up with the spell. It had to be a prank, they were normally hard to dispel and a finite spell usually would not work.

While the black haired teen waved his hand over his face and body, the nurse had been examining him and was surprised at what she found. The man in front of her may have been skinny, but every inch of his body was packed with muscles. She had seen plenty of well muscled men and women, but only a few ever had as much as the black haired teen in front of her. That was not was surprised her though. What shocked her the most was the amount of scars the man had on his body. There was not a surface that he had, that did not have at least a few scars on it and what sickened her were that most of them were not caused by grimms. Many looked like they were done by a blade with the intent to kill and the rest were scars caused by burns or other wounds made with malicious intent. After watching him carefully, she noticed his muscles relax and he stopped looking so panicked.

The now much calmer man, finally noticed that he was not alone in the room after seeing the nurse's reflection in the mirror. He spun around to see the nurse in white scrubs behind him. They stared at each other before Harry opened his mouth. "Were you the one that gave me the ears and tail? I admit that it is a cool prank and I'll have to get notes from you about this," he said calmly to the nurse. Much differently than his previous behavior. "I have been attempting to do such transfigurations for years, but I could never get them to work. They always backfired or fell off. You even got the nerve ending right. It actually feels like I have a tail."  
His answer was a raised eyebrow, "You do have a tail and ears. We are professionals and would never stoop so low as to play tricks on our patients. You are a faunus, thus you have animal qualities."

Harry paused for a moment at the new term. "Faunus, what the hell is that? I am a human," He told her.

"You have a tail and other animal traits, that means you are a faunus." She reasoned with the now clearly delusional man. "I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I have work to do and I don't appreciate you wasting my time with this gag. So get back into bed before I call the head nurse to have you restrained." She spun on her heels and left the room. Harry stared at the door for a moment, surprised at how fast she had left.

Harry stood in front of the mirror for several more minutes. He noticed that though he now had wolf ears stuck to the top of his head, his normal ears remained on the side of his head. Odd. He moved his tail around a bit before accepting that it was attached and controlled to his mind. He had a burst of inspiration. Maybe the transformation had something to do with that weird feeling he was getting when he absorbed the life energy from the monsters. He had never taken such a large amount of another species life energy into his body before and it was bound to have repercussions.

The change may have had an effect on his mind. if that was the case then reversing the change should be doable. Armed with the new idea, he hopped on top of his bed, but not before grabbing both his sword and his gun just in case. His wand was a given, it was always strapped to his arm under a disillusionment enchantment along with an anti-summoning runes, and only he could take it off. Constant vigilance and all that jazz.

He quickly lapsed into his meditation state to see the changes that had occurred in his mind.

Occlumency was a strange art. There were many different ways to protect the mind, Harry found through his extensive research. Having a gateway to his mind for one of the most sick and depraved minds that he had ever seen, lead to his frantic research into the subject. Some books he read said to clear the mind and keep it cleared at all times. This would lead one to be completely blank and emotionless as long as he kept his shield up. This was not a viable option because not only would it make his friends stay away from him, his emotions were an important part of who he was and he was able to funnel his emotions into spells to give them that extra oomph he needed. Another stated that one should make an impenetrable wall around his mind that would stop any attempts at legilimency from getting in. The third that he found was to organize his mind into a mindscape that held his memories, feeling, and thoughts. Harry decided that he would mix the last two together and see what happened. It took more than two years of daily training, but he was able to get both of them working at the same time.

Should his first level, which was the impenetrable wall, be breached. Then the attacker would have to wander through his mindscape, all the while at the mercy of the minds owner, looking for what they wanted.

Harry had built his mindscape as a humble two story home. It was relatively simple in design, but it was the best he could get with mixing the techniques. His memories were turned into books that were placed in the library. His dreams were locked in the closet of the bedroom, in a box hidden under junk. All his emotions were given form and were placed around the house. Everything else was spread throughout the house.

Upon entering his mindscape, he noticed that it had been altered slightly. The walls were darker in color, and the rooms in the house took a more woodland theme. Harry correctly recognized this as the changes that were influenced by his new additions. The changes were so deeply ingrained into his mind that he realized it would never come out. He noticed that if he had caught the changes that were being made early on then he would not have found himself in his current position. However fate still was as sadistic as it had been for years and his time out of the waking world was good enough for the wolf like changes to grab hold and never let go. As Harry was exploring the house to find other changes. He passed by a door that was never there before. Behind said door, he could hear the growls of monsters and the area around the door was blackened and receding. Across from the door, was another one that Harry was intimately familiar with however. It was the portal that lead to the room housing his animagus' form, it was halfway ajar and the creature's emerald shaped eyes were glaring out from the darkness at the door next to Harry. The door was normally only opened if he was going to change into his animagus' form so Harry hypothesized that this was why his new features had appeared and his mindscape changed. It was to suit his animagus. Thinking that closing the door would reverse the changes, he began shutting the door and when it was almost shut, the darkness that surrounded the unfamiliar black door began growing exponentially, and the monsters behind the door started to howl. Harry quickly opened the door, back the way that it was and the house returned back to normal. "It looks like my animagus is the only thing that is keeping the darkness from taking over my mind...dammit why me?" Harry complained to himself. Only he could find himself in a situation where he had to become part wolf to keep his mind in one piece. He checked the rest of the house and found that beyond the more forest like changes, He exited his mindscape with the knowledge of his new condition and sighed.

After deep deliberation, Harry had come to the conclusion that he was an idiot. 'What kind of moron just uses a spell that is supposed to steal the life of another human on a random animal that he runs into the woods? I had beaten that gryffindor behavior out of myself years ago!' He had made a mistake and now he was suffering the consequences. 'Though' he thought to himself. 'This opens up a wide range of new research options. If only I could control the change. I could gain all manner of abilities.' Armed with a new half formed idea. Harry then thought of something that sent him even deeper into depression.

"I never learned how to use glamour..." Harry muttered to himself and trailed off at the end. He dropped his head in his hands and let out a groan of annoyance. He had spent so much time looking into dark magic and other combat magics that he had almost completely neglected looking into the more subtle arts. Sure he picked up things here and there from his allies, but glamours were not some parlor trick that can be taught in a day. It needed carefully wand movements and a clear picture in one's mind to work. He had seen it in a book, but skipped over it to learn the disillusionment charm. A much more handy spell at the time. Never before had he ever regretted not going into some of the more subtle arts.

"What do you mean a glamour?" a cultured voice said from Harry's left. Harry jumped, then proceeded to roll away from the sound of the man's voice. During his roll, he grabbed his sword and fell off the bed into a crouch and ready to draw out his sword at a moments notice. Then Harry got a look at the man standing just inside the door and his hand fell off the hilt of the sword.

Oz watched as the young man, who he still did not have the name for, rolled off his bed with his sword. It had been just one day since he found him in the Black Forest and dumped him off for the hospital, and he was checking to see if the teen was awake yet. Imagine his surprise that he was not just up, but also moving around. Normally it took at least three days for even the quickest healer to recover from aura exhaustion. The soul did not tend to generate energy at a quick pace.

Oz was surprised at his roll though. He was able to react as fast if not faster then most hunters that had trained for years, and that was with all his injuries too.  
At first, Oz thought that the young man was definitely a hunter or something like that. Come to find out that he was not only, not a hunter, but there had been no record of him period. Oz had checked the hunter database. It was hard to search with only a title and appearance to go by, but he had such a distinct face, that he was able to rule out the majority of the search and it came up with nothing. After the search through the hunter's system had gone belly up, he had a contact look through the civilian database for him. Not technically legal, but it did not matter because it turned up nothing as well. The man was a mess of unsolved questions and the only thing that he hated more than unsolved questions was coffee and spilt tea.

Oz was starting to get uncomfortable with the staring. He thought maybe that the black haired boy was a fan of his. As rare as it was, he had met several fanboys over his life and he feared them as much as he did Goodwitch, but for a completely different reason. However that train of thought was quickly thrown out the window when he heard the man say.

"So you were real, I could swear I was hallucinating when I saw you." He said to Oz. The teen's calm green eyes sizing up Oz instinctively. That added another question to the already massive list. Hunters did not size up other humans or faunus. They usually were on the look out for grimm, but not other people.

Even then, Ozpin had not seen such a response in someone so young. Another issue was his new appendages. Ozpin had no idea where the tail came from. he could have missed the ears because of his long hair, but he would not have missed that tail. He had to carry the man for miles after all and that is one thing that one would find during the trip.

"I would hope that I am real. What I am wondering is, are you?" Ozpin retorted in his usual blunt manner. "When I picked you up, you were human, and now a day later. I find you with ears sitting on top of your head and a tail. I am sure that people, human or faunus, can not just grow such things overnight."

"Well I was pretty sure that they couldn't do that too, yet here we are." Harry replied snarkily. "It was an unforeseen side effect of an ability that I have. By the way, I keep hearing mention of faunus, What the hell are they?"

Ozpin blinked in response before taking a long draw from his coffee mug which, now that Harry had a refined sense of smell, he knew contained tea. He took the seat that was just next to the door and faced the standing teen. "The faunus are people with animal traits such as the ones you have. Ears, tails, eyes, teeth, and skin are things that could be different from humans. How is it that you do not know about your own people?"

"My own people are humans. I have never even, heard of these kinds of people before." Harry admitted, sitting down on his bed. "Until today, I was a human."

"Even then, they are everywhere in Vytal. There is no way that you could have gotten into or around this country and not know about them." Oz said incredulously, he wondered if the young man in front of him was kidding or not, but judging from his body language, he was not.

Harry racked his brain for a place called Vytal. No matter how hard he searched through his memories, he never heard of a place with such a name.

"I may have come here in a more roundabout way than most people do." Harry vaguely said. "The person that sent me here was not in any condition to do so the way he did. So I have no idea where I am. I don't even know if I am in the same country anymore." Leaving out the fact that he was the reason that Voldemort was in such a condition.

"You are in the city of Vale, on Vytal." At Harry's blank expression, he thought that Harry just did not know where Vale was. A rather common problem with people from other countries or from backwater towns. "We are on the western tip of Vytal, just inland from the Drake Ocean." At Harry's continued blank look. Ozpin grew exasperated.

Little was he aware of just how much Harry was in turmoil. None of the names of countries or oceans that Ozpin had spouted off rang any bell in his head. This had made a cruel, but plausible idea pop into his head.

Since Harry had read about such spells as the one Voldemort used, he had also read all the theories that came along with them. Most of them were that you died when you went through a rift. They were widely contested on how one would die, but it was accepted that one would die if they had ever fully passed through one. One of the most famous rifts in space and the reason why Harry had gotten so interested in them, was the veil of death. It was one of the only permanent rifts in space that had been stabilized enough that people could go near it without being sucked in. However some researchers hinted at the victim being sent to another dimension. They were largely criticized and denounced theories and the researchers were ostracized from the community for their work, but the theories had credit to them. The rift in space had to lead to somewhere, and the different dimension theory fit the bill. Damn.

His musing were broken when Oz asked another question to weasel out more information from him.

"Where did you learn how to fight grimm like that?"

'So that is what they are called.' Harry thought before answering. It was time for the make it or break it question. If he did not recognize Europe than it was highly likely he was no longer on the world where he came from. "Have you ever heard of a place called Europe?"

"No, is that where you learned to fight like that? How do I get into contact with them?" The grey haired headmaster asked. A gleam in his eye appearing at the prospect of adding more talent to his roster.

"You can't," Harry said quietly. "None of them are around anymore."

As he watched Harry's eyes changed from calm with a hint of humor in them, to dull green orbs that showed his pain in all it's terrible glory, Oz knew exactly what he meant when he said everyone was not around anymore. It was not just his teachers gone, but his friends and family too. He reached over and patted Harry's knee. He knew just how Harry felt, he had watched helpless as many people died in front of him as well. Some because of grimms and some because of humans. Many were faceless hunters he had been hired alongside, but a good many had been some of his best friends.

Harry appreciated the gesture. There was no pity in it, just the comfort from one person who understood how he felt.

"You know, we can't have such a moment if I don't even know your name," Harry said cheekily, completely ruining the moment. A smile that did not quite reach his eyes, plastered on his face. Ozpin could tell that he wanted to break the depressing mood.

The dull green irises were slowly brightening until Oz could no longer see his real eyes. It hurt Oz to see someone who should, in all rights, be carefree and happy, put up a mask so thorough that even he could not see pain hidden in them..

Ozpin decided to humor him. "My name is Henzel Ozpin ." He took a swig of his tea and noticed that he was out of tea. The horror!

"My name is Harry Potter-Black." The ravenette introduced himself. Harry stuck his hand out for Oz to shake. Ozpin looked at his hand for a moment before accepting it. "Thank you for getting me out of that forest."

"It was not a problem, I got what I came for and saved a potential recruit. All in all a good day."

"Wait potential recruit?"

"Yes. You see I run a school based on the training and education of people who hunt grimms, the things that you killed. It is called Beacon and it is one of the foremost schools in the entire continent. We have several positions open that you could fill, but I do have one question before I say anymore." He explained. "Did you kill those men in the clearing?" His eyes suddenly gained a dangerous glint to it. With that one question, his entire demeanor changed. His calm face took a more frightening visage. His once relaxed posture had adjusted slightly, but it was enough to convey the sense that the brown eyed man would not hesitate to strike him down should he answer in a way he did not like.

Oz watched for his reaction to the question. He could honestly care less about the answer, throughout the conversation, he had been observing Harry and he had the general idea of his personality and mental state. The young man in front of him was not the kind of man that would kill indiscriminately. He just wanted to know if he could trust him enough to tell the truth when asked.

It might be because he no longer cared anymore or it was because Oz emitted an vibe of trust around him, but Harry decided that it would be in his best interest to tell what actually happened. Harry sighed before he answered him. "Those men...no...those abominations did not deserve to live anymore." he said staring into the older gentleman's eyes. "So yes. My comrades and I killed them and I would do it a thousand times over if that is what it took."  
Harry expected a multitude of different reaction to what he said, one that he did not expect was the man smiling at him. "That is all I wanted to know. So what do you say, do you want to go to my school? I could use someone with your aura capacity and combat capabilities. I watched some of the fight and found that while your forms flowed together, there were still some rough edges that we can polish out."

Harry nodded at his assessment of his swordsmanship. Even though he trained day and night with the style for almost three years and used it in active combat for a good portion of that, he still was no where near being at Kenshin's level. It was a good thing that Kenshin had given him a tome with the style in it keyed to his blood so that he could practice and learn the style away from Hogwarts. The school had been leveled early in the war in a second attack, and it destroyed the RoR so he could no longer get into contact with Himura. That hurt almost as much if not more than losing Sirius. Instead of falling into depression like he had before, he channeled it into the war.

"What is this about aura?" Harry asked. "I have never heard anything about that." He was starting to get annoyed with just how much he did not know. Aura, from the way Ozpin said it, sounded important.

It was only because of Harry's training at reading people, did he notice the slight widening of Ozpin's eyes at what he said. The man took a long sip of tea, at least he tried to before he found that the cup was empty. He sighed and placed the mug down on the table that sat next to his chair.

"Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul's energy. Everyone has an aura, however it takes a trained professional to open up the channels in one's body to allow it to flow. Though if you don't know this, it begs the question. How were you able to fight the way you did without using your aura? The normal human body can not move that fast."

"Well the short answer to that is that, it can't," Harry explained. "Every time that I move as fast as I did yesterday. My body... tears itself apart depending on how much and how hard I force it to go. I can limit the amount of damage using a special technique to reinforce my muscles and prevent tearing though." His body took that moment to alert him that it indeed tore itself apart a lot more than usual during the fight. He suppressed a wince. "I was able to train my body to peak performance then condition myself to have my muscles work harder than what they should. You know the stories about mothers that can lift heavy objects to save their children, that they would never be able to lift normally. It is like that except I can control when and how much is used."  
The headmaster of Beacon could not hold back the alarm on his face. "What!" He said a little louder then he had been speaking. "Why would you do that to yourself if you could unlock your aura and have it keep that from happening?"

"I have never heard about aura and I have researched almost every branch of combat where I am from. If I had no idea about it, then what makes you think that anyone around me knew either." And he was not lying about that either. His professors all specialized in their professions and all the other aurors and men he fought beside in the war had never branched out beyond the common stunning and other basic combat curses. "I come from a group of people who specialize in long to medium ranged stationary combat so close range combat did not take priority. Besides I found a way to limit the amount of damage done and repair what was damaged so it did not matter."

Oz was left stammering out a response to such a nonchalant answer to a serious problem. Then he thought of a perfect incentive to get such a prodigy at fighting to get into his school. "If you enroll in Beacon, I can unlock your aura so that you would not have to risk such injuries again. Aura has a healing effect to it that varies between people, but on average it can keep muscles in perfect condition and heal most damage taken given enough time. Some people even have something called semblance. It is an ability that is unique to the single person, that can boost combat efficiency and power, like my deputy headmistress Glynda can create glyphs using her aura and dust that have differing effects. While not a rare occurrence, not everyone can do so."

"Why are you so insistent for me to go to your school. I obviously do not know much about this place, but you keep trying to get me to join." Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You know nothing about me, my past, or what my goals for the future are."

"No, I may not know any of that, but I can see talent in you. I expect that you will be doing great things in the years to come." Ozpin said, unknowingly repeating the same thing that Ollivander said when Harry had gotten his wand.

"Are there prerequisites?"

"Nope. All that is needed, is basic training in math and combat with a fluency in Vytalish. All of which you seem to have." Oz pointedly looked at his sniper which laid by his side. Harry got what he meant in an instant.

Contrary to what many people thought about shooting a gun. It was not just point and shoot, especially with a sniper rifle at long range. A lot of math went into long range targets. What is the height of the target, how far the target is, the angle at which the target is standing, How fast it was moving, if at all, and in which direction, wind speed, and humidity, How much one's bullet dropped, all of these factors needed mathematical calculations to accurately place a bullet right where one needed it to go.

"Beyond that, we teach most of the necessities that one needs. Foreign students are not rare so we have an in depth history class, a combat training class, and many more." Ozpin continued.

Harry debated about the pros and cons of actually going to Beacon. On one hand, he could unlock his aura and learn about such a new world. Maybe he would even get a worthwhile education from it too. Hogwarts was a great wizarding school, but outside of magic and wizarding history, it was quite useless in preparing students who wanted to pursue a more mundane career path. Who needed astrology and potion making if they could not solve a basic algebra equation. That coupled with Harry's own subpar education based on how many obstacles came up during his school year, it was amazing that he even got a single owl on his O.W.L.S.

On the other hand, there was the risk that Ozpin was trying to recruit him for something devious. That and he could be trying to take advantage of an obviously lost person that knew next to nothing about the world. There really was not anything new there.

"Is there a forest nearby?" Harry asked him. It was not an important detail, but his animagus form loved to run through forests, and he had not allowed himself to indulge in such joys for years. It would be nice to take a relaxing break and just lope through the forest on his four legs for several hours.

"Yes, we have a forest right next to the academy, but some of it is filled with grimms for training purposes." Oz explained slowly, confused at the importance of the forest.

"That's fine," Harry said with a smile, "You have yourself a deal, professor Ozpin. I think that I could benefit with going to Beacon."

"Oz, I had to crate your bloodsoaked body across a dozen miles of grimm infested forest. I think that we are at a first name basis by now." He said with a smirk. He pushed up his glasses before gathering his stuff up to leave. He looked mournfully at his tea mug. 'I should have brought my thermos with me.' He was contemplated whether or not he should stop by a tea house and buy some of the swill they call tea as he made his way out of the door.

He had made it to the door when Harry called out "Oz!" He turned around and found Harry with his hand in the pouch he kept tied to his belt. "You look miserable without your tea." He said with a smirk on his face. His arm shot out of his pouch and Oz caught the object that flew at him. He looked in his hand and found a tea bag. The exotic scent coming from the tea leaves were angelic. "That is one of my favorite mixtures of tea. I always carry a couple of bags with me wherever I go. Nothing is worse than getting stuck somewhere without a good brew."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Oz said with his usual small smile. Finally someone who understood tea. "I'll have someone pick you up in a couple days and get you to the dustplane that will bring you and all the other hopefuls to Beacon. I may be by tomorrow if I have the time, so that we can talk about your admittance and sort out some paperwork."

With that he closed the door behind him and left Harry to contemplate his new situation.

A new dimension. Harry thought about what he had found himself stuck in and was surprised at how alright with it he was. Harry did not really want to go back to his home dimension and have to face the remains of what left. There was nothing for him there anymore. Hogwarts was gone and burned to the ground. Grimmauld place was burned to the ground, the library however was stored in his pouch, his country no longer had a structure and had fallen to pieces, and every single one of his friends were dead. The last of them had died in the battle at Blackpool. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were the last of his friends he had left. Tonks had gone down early in the fight to a gouging curse to the torso. Harry wanted to believe that she was happy now that she was reunited with her husband and love of her life, Remus. Shacklebolt had gave up his life to give Harry a chance to end the war. He had gone down with a suicidal spell and taken a large portion of the remaining death eaters with him. The rest had died in previous skirmishes and battles with Voldemort's troops.

With nothing left tying him back to his world, he felt that he could have a fresh start. Where no one knew his name, where his name was not spoken in whisper for fear that he would come for them. It was a perfect chance for him to try and act more his age rather than the sarcastic war veteran that he was.

He could not wait for his enrollment into Beacon academy. It was a definite step in the right direction in Harry's opinion. Now all he had to do was get used to having a tail and ears stuck to him.

And sharp teeth.

The new bleeding holes in his lip was testament to that fact.

(A/N: And that is a wrap people. Chapter 3 of Nothing left is finished. Now onto the messages from your humble author, Dawnriser. I would like to apologize for releasing this chapter late. I was going to do it on Friday, but I had to leave and go somewhere, where I had no access to a computer to post it.

What I think of Aura and Magic:

I contemplated long and hard about the two being the same actually and just used differently, but I felt that the two of them were too different. Magic from Harry Potter seemed to share some elements as aura however the two had many differences. Some people have written that magic comes from the soul and others say that it is a spiritual core that houses their own personal supply of magic. I believe it to be the later. I believe that the magic is an energy that flows through all things, like the force. The core of a wizard is just the amount of magic that one can use before they can't use anymore.

Aura on the other hand is the physical embodiment of the soul. It is energy taken directly from the soul itself and flows through solely the owner of said energy and the weapon that they force it into. Also aura boosts one's energy level and strength. There is no basis that magic does the same instinctively like aura seems to do. Wizards are a lazy bunch that use spells for everything they do and throughout the entire book series, not once is it mentioned that they do any sort of physical combat. It is implied that they used to, but magic was never brought into it.

So I deemed the two separate enough to warrant them not being one and the same for Harry. I am not sure what I am going to do with the aura and magic though. So you will be as surprised as I am when I get to that part.

Now for what I have to say about Ozpin's character being OOC. Well I am calling author privileges and writing him the way that I want to write him. I see Ozpin as a very powerful man. He used to run with people like Ruby's uncle Qrow who seems like a rather formidable man if he can teach a 15 year old girl to wield a scythe like she does. He is also the headmaster of the most prestigious school (That I know of) in Vytal so he has to have done something to warrent that. Now onto his love of tea. If one would look at all the powerful characters in books and anime, one would notice some patterns. Many of them have their own quirks. Naruto liked ramen, Dumbledore like brightly colored clothing, Voldemort loved snakes almost obsessively, Kenshin always referred to himself as "this one" because of his slight identity disorder, and Oz has his tea.

I also see him as a blunt, but not rude kind of person. He has to have some tact as a headmaster of an academy, but he is always straight to the point and does not dance around issues.

That is what I have to say for this chapter. Get ready because the next chapter, Harry arrives at Beacon and meets the RWBY and JNPR gang. Can he settle himself down in school. How will his faunus traits play a part in his new life, All that and more in the next chapter of Nothing Left. This is Dawnriser signing out.)


	4. Chapter 4: First Day At A New School

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the students**

The scenery flew by as Harry watched outside of the plate glass windows. He could see the entire city and beyond from where he was standing. Everything would have been perfect if it was not for a small fact.

Harry was getting motion sick. Harry Potter-Black, the youngest seeker in history, was getting motion sick inside of a slow moving plane. The man who could fly a broom faster and more death defying than almost anyone in the world could not help, but feel nauseous from the plane's lethargic movements. It was ridiculous! If anyone from his old world had found out about this, he would never live it down. If Neville was still alive to see him, he would bet his entire fortune that Neville would scrounge up the money for a pensieve solely just to watch the memory over and over again. He may have been a shy and quiet boy back when he was a child, but he took after his father a lot more than people thought. There was a reason that Frank Longbottom was best friends with James.

The motion sick seeker* tried to distract himself in multiple different ways. He tried to read some of the multitude of books he brought along, to take his mind off of the motions of the plane, but that did not help in the least. In fact it made him feel worse and he had to suppress the urge to expel his lunch.

After that failed attempt, he tried to meditate and camp out in his mindscape for the rest of the trip, maybe sort through his memories a bit to better organize his mind. He decided to keep away from the door that contained the energy of the grimms for now. He wandered around the house for a bit, and put his recent memories on his mental bookshelves and looked back through some of his old ones. It was a very useful ability to be able to remember anything by looking through one's mindscape. He wished that he had discovered that particular element of occlumency earlier, it would have been a life saver during the N.E.W.T tests. However escaping into his mind did not work either because after finishing what seemed to be hours of work and review, it turned out to be only a half an hour in real time and he still had at least an hour more to go before he could get off the flying metal death trap.

The best thing he found to take his mind off of the motion sickness was to watch the other people on the plane and fall into his old instincts of observing people and figuring them out. It was a trick from his childhood that let him know when to keep away from people that might threaten or hurt him. It saved him from many beatings and punishments when he was able to tell if Vernon or Petunia was in a bad mood.

There were over four dozen people in the plane that he could see at the moment. Many of them looked like they had attended the previous year or more. They stood differently than the new arrivals. They lacked the tension and anxiety that the hopefuls had and were already separated into their own little cliques.

The hopefuls on the other hand were the opposite. They were all quietly talking amongst themselves and impatiently waiting to get to the school, or some were bouncing around in excitement. Harry took the time to observe the classmates that he may have to share the year with. Many of them were unassuming and there were only a few who really caught his eye.

One of which was a teenager in red. Really the only thing that drew his eye in the first place was that she was one of the only people that were shorter than him, which was quite an rarity in his life.

Back in Hogwarts he was always the shortest one in the year and that trend continued for years. He thought that it was because of the malnutrition, but it was not. He found that even after correcting his malnutrition using a combination of the life stealing curse and intense training was that most of his height issue was actually due to the genes he had got from his mother, who he found out was notoriously short. It seemed like it was not just his eyes that he got from his mother.

The vertically challenged teen used to think that his height was a curse. He was smaller than everyone that he fought and felt that he would be at a disadvantage in all his fights until Himura beat that out of him. One day he complained about it to the redhead and the following training session was one of the most torturous one ever. Himura had pitted him against taller targets for half the session. They kicked his ass with their heavier blows brought about by longer swings and more muscles, but once he learned to how to use his height to his advantage, he found that it was easy to get into the taller enemies guard and defeat them. Their long arms were useless if they could not use them. However Himura's sadistic streak reared its ugly head and began to make all of his targets shorter than him. The small dummies moved around very quickly and when Harry was close to striking them, Himura would throw in a twist. Whether it was a rock chucked at his head to distract him or he would have the dummies pull a tricky maneuver off to dodge all the slashes. It was almost impossible to hit through little buggers and by the end of the exercise, he was a mess of black and blue skin along with a very bruised ego.

The lesson in the training did not go over Harry's head though. Being short was not always a bad thing. It made you a smaller and quicker target. After all which is better, being able to hit someone hard enough to kill them in one strike, but move slow enough that even a man like Vernon could get out of the way with enough time to spare, or being small and faster than anyone else, but needing to use multiple strikes to take out one's opponent. .

It was one of the most, if not the most important lesson that Harry had ever learned, he just hated how Kenshin went about it. Harry could swear that even years later he still had some of those bruises in places he did not want to think about.

But enough about his short sadistic teacher, and back to little red. She stood at around five feet tall. Other than her height, the most noticeable thing about her was her cloak she had wrapped around her body. It was attached to her blouse/skirt combo with silver crosses. She was jumping around like a hyperactive first year on a sugar high. Harry shivered at the memories that brought up. Never give anyone eleven years old candy, especially not children like Colin's brother, Dennis. He was a great kid, but he turned into a little hellion at the hint of sugar. The common room was never the same after the Twins gave him one of their more experimental candy, which was appropriately called the "Wake-up sticks". That was a day that Harry wished he could forget, the only silverlining was that, that incident was the last time those "Wake-up Sticks" ever made an appearance.

Other than bouncing around, he noticed that she was slightly younger than everyone in the plane. Harry remembered Oz saying that the school only accepted teens, 17 and older. Maybe she was a special case.

Next to the hyper little girl was a strikingly beautiful young woman. She looked around his age. Yellow, as he deemed her because of her bright wavy blonde hair that fell past her waist was withstanding red's excited prattle with practiced ease. 'Siblings? or old friends?' he thought. Yellow was wearing a brown vest with a yellow top that showed off her rather well endowed chest. A leather skirt covered her thighs, but opened in the front and underneath was a rather tight pair of short shorts. A orange scarf circled her throat finished the image. The only thing that looked out of place was the bulky bracelets that were attached to her wrist. After a few seconds in thought Harry recalled things called mechashift weapons or something. That must be what they were.

Harry remembered back to the day that he went to the library in Vale to learn about his new dimension.

*Flashback start*

The nurses had kicked Harry out of the hospital the day after Oz had been there to visit him a second time. Which was rather rude considering that it was just a minor prank.

Eye-watering pink scrubs was not the worst thing that he could have done. Harry still did not know why the prank was pinned on him though, probably because he was the only one laughing his ass off about it. They were just so serious about everything, and Harry just thought they needed to have a good laugh.

The marauder from another dimension shrugged his shoulders at the memory and started walking down the streets of vale. His weapons holstered and hidden within his longcoat. Harry had always been a prankster at heart. It ran in the family, don't you know? He just never got to express it, what with the constant pressures of school work and impending doom. Now that he was in a new world, he could finally act on his impulses, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing would be determined in time.

The wolf faunus was heading for the library, after all it would not due to look clueless when one did not have to be. Harry asked some people passing by for directions, but for some reason they took one look at him, saw his ears then turned their noses up at him. It did not bother him all that much, actually it was a refreshing change from the almost hero worship that he had to deal with in Britain, however it did hinder his ability to find his way around the city.

Eventually he found someone that would talk to him and give him directions. It was a man wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath. On his face was a pair of red tinted sunglasses. He looked kind of like a stereotypical bartender one would find in any city in the world.

Harry walked up to the man. "Hello, would you please help me with something." He looked up at the towering figure. The shorter of the two was surprised at just how tall the man was, he did not look all that much from where he had spotted the man. The man was at least seven feet tall.

The man glanced down at him. He gave a little smirk. He opened his mouth and a deep rumble came out of it. "Are you lost little wolf?" Harry was thrown by the comment until he remembered his new parts. It still had not sunken in, that he was part canine.

"Well I would not say lost per say..." Harry said to the taller man. "I am rather new to the city and I'm looking for the library." The man let out a low rumble which Harry interpreted as a chuckle.

"So the little wolfie is a little bookworm too," he said. Harry could not tell if he was being insulted or not so he just smiled and nodded. "The library is down the street about a mile then, on the right." He told him.

"Thanks man, your the only person that I have asked today that would tell me the time of day." Harry said. Harry offered his hand to the man, being mindful of the claws that had replaced his fingernails. "My name is Harry,"

"Junior Xiong. I run a bar just up the street from here." He pointed over his shoulder at the building. It looked like it was in need of some serious repair, all the glass on the upper floor was broken out and some of the concrete around the window was cracked and scorched like a fire had billowed out of it. "Yeah, people just do not respect faunus as much as they should. Animosity from the war most likely. The entire thing left a bad taste in everyone's mouth that is hard to wash out." He said and grabbed Harry's hand with a vice grip. When he removed his hand, a business card remained. "I'll see you around little wolf. If you ever need a drink, my bar is always open. Well it will be after I get it cleaned up after that goddamn blonde harlot came and wrecked the place" He muttered to himself as continued on his way down the street and joined up with a pair of twins as they went into the club.

The talk with the man was quite informational and not just for the directions to the library. He learned of the apparent racism of faunus, of which he was now one, and the war that caused it. It just led to more books that he would have to check out.

The trip to the library was a relatively boring one. He looked inside all the windows of the stores he passed and found that many of them were the same or similar to the ones that he had seen in london and diagon alley. The only new thing he saw was a store selling crystals and vials of powder called dust. It was just another thing that he would need to study.  
After almost an hour of wandering down the road and it's branching paths while following the vague directions to his destination, he found it. The library was an unassuming and easily missed building. It looked just like any other store on the street that it shared other than the sign that had a book on it. That was the only indicator that it was a library.

Harry entered through the front door which made a bell ring, alerting the clerk. The sounds of heels clicking on the floor preluded to the old woman that rounded the corner. She had a beak nose and lips pressed into a thin line like a much older, more bitter Mcgonagall.

When she saw Harry standing there waiting for her, the woman's eyes narrowed with hate. "We do not serve your kind here!" She crowed out in a raspy voice from the hall. "Leave now or I will have the police arrest you for trespassing!"

Harry was actually shocked. He understood the turning up of noses at him, that was common back in the wizarding world. However that was a far cry from openly displaying hate and shouting threats and racial slurs.

"This is a public building," Harry shot back at the woman.

A sneer graced it's ugly presence on her face, "Public to anyone that is human, demon!" She spat out, "I am going to go call the police," She was going for the phone that was on the counter, but a quick compulsion charm solved the problem. Harry did not want to have to deal with law enforcement after only being in the dimension for only a few days. That would have to be a record or something. The woman's face went slack in an instant. "You will not make a fuss about me being here because you invited me." He stated clearly, that was one of the things a compulsion charm needed, a clearly spoken suggestion. If one did not do that, then the charm would not stick that well. "You will ignore my presence for as long as I am here and say nothing about my presence." After he finished giving his order, she nodded her head and dropped the phone in her hand back down to the receiver. She turned around and went back down the hall to what she was doing before he came in.

A lot of people underestimated the charm. It was a first year spell, but in the right hands, it could be one of the most useful spells in one's arsenal. People overlooked it because it was taught in first year, thus thought to be useless, but it could be used for so many things. It could get rid of witnesses in such a way that there was no check that could be done beyond invading the victim's mind with leglimency. Whereas the obliviation charm left signs of being used, the compulsion charm did not. It just planted the idea of something in another's head and had them follow the thought. The thing about the charm was that it could not go against certain morals. However Harry learned that with enough magic and willpower, it could be a low powered substitute for the imperius curse and convince someone to do minor illegal acts or listen to a command that was not too obtrusive. Ignoring a quiet patron would count as the later.

Harry brushed right by her straight into the library. It was not as impressive as the one in Hogwarts, but it would do. He grabbed a few random books and began to read. Thanks to his occlumency exercises it took only one time through each book to get all the information in it's pages, encoded into his memories.

He read throughout the day, and night with the old woman never caring that he was there.

He learned several things about the world which he never would have thought of. Apparently the current world's history was relatively new compared to Harry's. Remnant, the world's name, had only a couple hundred years of history, as opposed to earth's millenniums of history. It even was still separated into kingdoms and city states rather than countries. The separate kingdoms had some skirmishes and one or two wars with each other a couple of hundred years ago, but other then that. The kingdoms co-existed somewhat peacefully. This was mostly because of the monsters called grimms. Harry found that there were not many books on grimms because the government regulate them almost as strictly as they did books on aura. People were in a constant state of war against grimms and that focused people's hostile tendencies towards them rather than each other. That was not to say that the people of the kingdoms coexisted peacefully. Humans and Faunus had been arguing and protesting for years over the segregation between the two race until it broke down into the Faunus wars a hundred or so years ago.

The faunus fought to keep their homes and families safe from harm. The humans fought to round up all of the faunus and send them to an island called the Menagerie. It was not a very long war, lasting only four years. However just because it was short did not mean it was bloodless. A couple thousand people lost their lives fighting to protect their rights and families or for trying to take the homes away from people who were different then them. It was still amazing how humans will kill and steal from anything that does not fit their definition of normal no matter the dimension.

Harry continued reading and researching for several days. He finished the history section quickly and spent the rest of the time reading books on technology,novels and fantasy stories. Reading new material that he had never heard of was a lot more refreshing than Harry thought it would be. The green-eyed teen had read only books and tomes on combat or other forms of warfare for the last couple years and they eventually got boring and repetitive. After a certain point, he was rereading the same thing over and over just for any new information. He kept reading the books as a way to pass the time and learn about the world until he had to meet up with the escort that Oz sent him to get him to the airport for the dust plane.

*Flashback end*

After his brief trip down memory lane, the wolven young man continued to gaze at the people around the room from his spot in the corner. Suddenly the plane started to shudder and slow down. It was finally stopping and Harry quickly moved towards the doors so that he would be one of the first ones off the plane.

The doors hissed open and he disappeared through them before it could fully finish. He took deep breaths to calm his stomach. "Oh thank god that is finally over!" Harry muttered to himself. "A Cleansweep one is better than that!" Suddenly a hand smacked him in the back. Harry's hand shot to his hidden weapons, but he stopped his hand when he turned to see who was behind him, it would not do him good to have the first thing he does upon his arrival would be to draw his weapon on a student.

Yellow had been behind him and heard everything that he said. "Well 'soul' it looks like vomit boy has a friend." she said loudly. It was only then that he noticed a blonde boy regurgitating everything from his stomach into a trash bin next to the plane. She walked passed him with little red trailing behind her like a lost puppy.  
Harry watched as the younger girl started to get stars in her eyes at the sight of the mass of different weapons that everyone was carrying. Harry unconsciously shifted his weapons out of sight, afraid that she might molest his sword if she saw it. She said something about weapons being like people and suddenly the little package that she had hanging from her waist was brought up and unfolded into a massive scythe that looked to weigh about fifty pounds. He was surprised that such a small girl was able to wield something that large and not fall around with it. Yellow left her little friend after a little pep talk about meeting new people, to go meet up with some of her friends. He watched as little red grew confused at what she was supposed to do. It was not long until he saw her run into a luggage cart for a girl that seemed to have a thing for the color white. The boxes and cases opened and spilled out some of that dust stuff Harry had heard about all over the ground. Harry found mention of it and knew the basics of it, it could be used to enhance weapons and combat abilities. Some could even mold it into 'spells' that could be used for attacking and defending. He had his magic for that so did not go too in depth with it.

As he was thinking about this, he watched as the girl in white went on a tirade about her family's company and the importance of dust, that is until red sneezed and blew herself and the condescending girl up. Odd. Harry had read in some of the books on dust, that aura or some other forms of ignition was required to activate dust. Sneezing was never brought up in any of the books. Glass and vials flew from the explosion as shrapnel. Harry put up a minor shield that stopped most of the glass from hitting him. He was glad that the crowd had dispersed already or there may have been some injuries. The little girl in red started apologizing over and over for blowing up the girl's supplies when another one of their observers went over.

"Hey, I said that I was sorry, princess." Little red said getting fed up with her attitude.

The other spectator to the drama appeared and said, "It's heiress actually." The new girl was quite the beauty. She had black hair that flowed down her back in waves. Her eyes were an interesting shade of amber and were tilted up to give her a feline appearance. She was wearing a white and black outfit with the design that looked vaguely like nightshade petals sewn into her stockings. Her most eye catching feature was the ribbon that she had tied around her head that looked like cat ears.

"Finally someone recognizes me. I am Weiss schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world!" She said with obvious pride and arrogance in her voice. Though he could detect some other emotion buried deep in her voice when she spoke about her family's company.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss tried to stutter out a reply and when she couldn't she took her vial of dust back and walked away with her chin held high. Ruby called out after her with another apology and when she turned to find the black haired girl gone, she flopped down on the ground with a groan.

He was about to go over and help her when the blonde vomit boy came over to help her out. He shrugged his shoulders and consulted his map. All the new students had to go to the courtyard where the headmaster would make his speech. Harry followed the crowd and found himself in an enclosed area with a large stage. People were loitering around, introducing themselves to new people and conversing with ones they already knew.

It was not long until everyone had filled the room. Red and vomit boy arrived just in time for the headmaster to appear on stage. Ruby broke off from vomit boy and ran over to her sister. Ozpin stepped up to the mike and began his initiation speech to the freshmen.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Oz said in a rather detached way. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step forward towards your goals." His speech was rather strange for the man, normally he was more relaxed when he talked. Harry suspected it was because he had to say the same thing year after year, to all the people trying to get into the academy and it just got tedious after awhile.

After Ozpin had walked off the stage, an attractive older blonde walked up to the mike. This must have been the Glynda that the headmaster had told him about. She reminded him of a younger Mcgonagall with blonde hair. After speaking about some of the rules that were expected to be followed, she finished her speech off with "Tomorrow, initiation will take place where we will see if you are worthy of being here. You are dismissed." The staff that surrounded the walls came out and started to shout for the students to follow them. Apparently everyone was going to share a room for the night. This was going to suck. He just hoped that it would not be worse than the time that he had to spend the night in the grandhall in third year.

* * *

He just had to jinx it, didn't he?. It was much, much worse than third year. Instead of frightened children who were afraid that Sirius would come and eat them in their sleep, the room was full of teenager. Hormonal teenagers at that, inside of a coed room with no teacher supervision. Harry hated to repeat himself, but it bears repeating. This was so, so much worse than third year.

The black haired faunus just wanted to get enough sleep so that he would be ready for the fights tomorrow, but in order to do so he needed to change into his sleepwear, which he was not comfortable doing around others. Even though he grew up in a dorm situation, he was always self-conscious about changing in front of other people and that trait stayed with him no matter how proud of his body he was.  
Harry walked around the hall until he found a room that was sectioned off from the hall. Inside was a perfect place to change. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and weapons before slipping into his black silken pajama bottoms, he liked comfort, sue him. He finished dressing by placing his belt full of goodies and weapons back into place around his hips. He kept Sudden Death and Blackfyre in place, old habits and all that. Harry had gotten the scar on his face in a surprise attack while he slept by not keeping his weapons in a place that he could instantly get to. From then on, he always slept near or with his weapons. It had saved his life more than once.

Harry rolled up his clothing and stuffed them into his bag of holding and left the room. When he stepped out of the room and over to the part of the wall, that he had taken from himself, he did not notice how everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and followed him with their eyes.  
It was not until he settled himself down did he notice all the stares. He tried to figure out what they were staring for until he remembered all his scarring. It was extensive around his chest and arms. His legs also had their fair share, but those were hidden under his pajamas. He had a scar for everything, you name it and he probably had one somewhere on him. Burns from incendiary magic, holes from gouging curses, slashes from severing curses, covered his body. Harry never had problems with his scars. They were just proof that he had been stronger than whatever tried to kill him and wore them with pride.

The last Potter raised an eyebrow at the populace. "Do I have something on my face?" He said to politely alert them to their rudeness and waited for them to all turn back to what they were doing before. That is until he remembered why they were staring and had to keep himself from facepalming.

It was not long after that did they finished staring and started muttering to each other in hushed voices to keep him from hearing. Useless because of his enhanced senses, he can hear every word. Some of them were flattering while others were less than positive.

Eventually the Beacon hopefuls started talking about what they were before and acting like the teenagers they were.

From where Harry was sitting, he could see Yellow watching the boys in front of her flexing their muscles and showing off to get her attention. It was rather amusing to watch because none of them were all that ripped or impressive to look at. Then the blonde headed boy walked in front of them. Harry almost swallowed his tongue laughing when he saw the baby blue one piece pajamas the kid was wearing. Blondy even had the balls to wink to Yellow before he sauntered off to god knows where. Harry decided there and then that he needed to get to know the teen. Anyone who could do all that with a straight face was someone Harry would love to meet.

Eventually the monotony of watching teens be teens became too much and he decided to find something to do. The ravenette took out his sword and started to clean it. He regretted for not giving his partner as much attention as it deserved recently. He produced a handkerchief and some cleaning oil from his pouch and got to work polishing and removing the leftover blood that had dried into the nooks and crannies he could not reach through a basic wipe down.

The act of meticulously cleaning his black blade put him in a near meditative state and once he finished with blackfyre. He began to work with his sniper rifle, Sudden Death.  
With practiced ease, he unloaded his rifle and began to take it down. Once it was broken into it's various parts, he started to clean and maintenance the weapon. His mind drifted to the man that had taught him how to shoot. He did not even know the man's name and the only thing he really knew was that he was a former sniper for her majesty's armed forces and was brought in by the order to help with the fighting. He showed Harry several techniques to long range shooting and how to properly shoot a rifle. Later that day he died in an assault on a death eater compound that was rigged with fiendfyre bombs. Through the next year, he had various teachers that had helped him with his shooting, showing him tips and tricks that would place his bullet where he needed it to go, but he would never forget that nameless face that set him on the path of a rifleman.

After he finished cleaning and lubricating the rifle, he put it back together and racked the rifle to test to see if it was in working order. When he looked up, he almost jumped in fright. Just a couple of inches away of him was Red with hearts in her eyes staring at his weapon.

When his heart rate had settled down he asked her, "Can I help you with something, Red?"

"My name is not red, it's Ruby!" the now named Ruby pouted adorably. Then her entire demeanor did a one eighty. "What kind of gun is that? Does it change into something else? What can it do? Where did you get it?" She rapidly fired questions at him. A hand clamped down on Ruby's shoulder which stopped her prattling. It was her big sister, Yellow.

"Sis, calm down and give him a chance to talk." Yellow said. Ruby drooped before she became her normally excited self and waited for Harry to answer with bated breath. "My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. What is your name hot stuff? I can't keep calling you 'soul'." Harry accepted her offered hand and shook it.  
"Harry, Harry Potter-Black," He introduced himself. Turning from the older to the younger sister, Harry had the sudden urge to flee and hide his weapons where no one could get them.

Ruby was almost drooling over his rifle. He quickly started filling her in before she did something to it.

"Sudden Death is a semi automatic sniper rifle that fires a .50 BMG round. It was designed based on an popular assault rifle that we had in my country. How ever the original design was not enough so I had to make the entire thing from scratch, just to be able to withstand all the recoil generated from it. It can accurately hit someone from over two miles away. Sudden Death and Blackfyre are my pride and joy." Harry said wistfully, gazing at his rifle with a hand on his sword. Ruby and Yang looked at him confused for a couple seconds.

"What is a .50 BMG? Is it a kind of dust round?" Yang asked him. Harry had forgotten, the weapons used by this world's military all used crystallized dust as bullets. They had never needed to use a combustion based weapons before, when they had dust which was much safer.

"No, you see where I am from we use metal bullets rather than dust. Instead of having dust shoot a crystal out of the barrel, I use a miniature explosion that propels the bullet past the speed of sound. The .50 caliber tells the size of round that is fired out of the gun. For example, this one is half an inch diameter. BMG stands for Browning Machine Gun, which is a reference to the first gun to use this type of round." Harry explained as he picked up his magazine and pulled out one of the five and a half inch cartridges from it. He handed it to Ruby who examined it in awe. "It is one of the most powerful variants of ammunition that is made where I am from. Capable of punching straight through a concrete wall from over a mile away." That is without the upgrades he had made, but no reason to give out intimate details about his weapon.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that you can't mock fight people with it like we can with our dust rounds?" Yang asked as Ruby was silently tinkering with the bullet. Tilting it this way and that to see how it works. Harry even saw her sniff it once to see what it smelled like. Apparently she did not like the smell of gunpowder because she immediately pulled away from it with a disgusted look on her face.

"You guys can do that?" Harry asked her, shocked. "No, this can only be used to kill people...or grimms," He tacked on at the end. "I can't use this rifle in close combat, just medium or far ranges because it sacrifices rate of fire for range and power."

"What is in this thing?" Ruby cut in. Staring at the bullet with distaste. "It smells awful."

"It is made with a bunch of different chemicals that create a smokeless explosion. I actually enjoy the smell of gunpowder,"

They continued to mindlessly chatter about their weapons and how Vytal manufactured and designed their weaponry. Apparently they were still operating blacksmith forges, but instead of being a hammer/anvil production. It involved imbuing dust into the weapons, machining rounds to be fired, and a slew of other tasks that got Vytalian weapons ready for combat.

They started to wind down after debating the pros and cons to combustion based guns and dust based weapons. Ruby eventually wandered off after getting a promise from her new black haired friend that she would be able to examine Sudden Death one day and see how it fired. Yang went with her to keep her from doing something too childish. He watched as they went to the gorgeous black hair girl who was reading some novel by candlelight. The only part of the title that he could see was "Abnormal Study of Doctor Stevenson...". He did not need to see the rest because he recognized the title from his extended stint in the library while in Vale. It was basically a parallel to his world's classic. "Strange Case Of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". Harry was happy to note that while some things had changed others had not. Giving him a sense of home in such a new place.

It was then that Ruby injected herself into her personal space and forced her to put away the book. They chatted a bit about Ruby's goals and aspirations in life, the princess in white appeared and started a fight.

It was not long after that did the ravenette blow the candles around her out and doused the room in darkness. Harry could see fine due to his new eyes and apparently so did the girl in black because he noticed her watching the blind trio stumble back to their sleeping bags with amused smile.

A quick privacy spell to ward off anyone from bothering him while he slept and he was out like a light.

* * *

Harry found himself waking up early which was odd. He loved to sleep and normally slept for as long as he could. It was not until he looked at the other students did he know why. The orange haired girl was trying to wake up her companion by chattering away at him and jumping around the room. Harry groaned and turned over, but there he soon realized that he would not be able to go back to sleep. Harry lethargically got up and began his morning routine.

He went off into the side room and changed into his normal clothes. A quick couple of hygiene spells and cleaning spells had his clothes looking like they had just came out of the washer and his hair as straight as it would go.

The faunus eventually finished up his morning routine and went to breakfast in the dining hall, where he partook in a delicious american breakfast, with pancakes and all.

Everyone eventually left to gather their weapon for initiation, but since Harry had kept his weapons with him, he went directly to where he was directed by the teachers the previous day during the introduction ceremony after Ozpin's speech. The walk to the cliff was rather calming, being surrounded by trees gave both his animagus side and human side a sense of calmness that he could not find anywhere else. The trees reminded him of the forbidden forest near Hogwarts where he had spent a long time hanging around in during his seventh year. Eventually his strolling led him to the cliffs where Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing talking about the new batch of students.

"...I have a lot of hope for this generation," Oz said as he walked into the clearing. "Especially Ruby and her sister."

"I have observed them for awhile. They seem too impulsive and childish." The blonde haired woman said. "Ms. Rose does not think before she does something and Ms. Xiao Long is violent and impulsive."

"That is what this school is for, to break them of such things." Oz replied then turned to face the new arrival. "Not everyone can be like Harry here."

Glynda's face showed no hint that she was surprised, but her now straighter back told a different story.

Harry raised a hand in greeting as he made his way over to the edge of the cliff with them. "Hey Oz, how have you been?" he turned to Goodwitch. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Goodwitch."

"Like wise Mr. Potter-Black." she politely returned.

"I've been good. A bit overrun with paperwork because of all the new arrivals." Oz said before sipping his tea. Harry winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, paperwork is never fun is it. I hope that my tea went to good use. I use it to wind down after a particular stressful day in the field." While Harry never directly told the headmaster about the war, he did say that he had field experience in combat.

"It did. The tea was wonderful, what was in it?" he said. "I have never tasted anything quite like it."

"It is from where I am from. It is a mix of several different flavourings and tea leaves. I have some more if you ever want some." and he did. Towards the middle of the war, tea became a commodity and Harry stored a large quantity of all kinds of tea in his bag of holding. Enough that he would never run out if he drank a gallon a day.

"I may have to take you up on that offer sometime." Ozpin said. "By the way, if you pass this test I will unlock your aura," Goodwitch looked lost as the conversation went along.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked them.

"He found me half dead in a forest after I was attacked by grimm." Harry answered. "Didn't Oz tell you?"

The black suited man started to sweat at the dust user's icy stare. "No he did not. He seemed to have left that out when he came back from the black forest."

"I have a good reason to why I did not tell you," the grey haired man sputtered out to his scary deputy headmistress. His normally calm front completely stripped away in front of the scary woman.

"Tea and flower pressing are not good reasons." She cut in with a growl. Which left Ozpin searching for something to say, but was saved when students started to trickle into the clearing. He quickly jumped onto the chance at escaping the scary woman.

"Hello students. Welcome to your initiation into Beacon. For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he said to the crowd of students. Avoiding the stare from Glynda. Harry moved his way over from the two's side and into the crowd. He got a couple of odd looks, but everyone was too busy to comment on it.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Glynda said to the wide eyed students. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

"What!" Harry heard little Ruby from the other side of the crowd yell.

Oz picked up where she finished. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. Should you not find a partner and still finish then you will be assigned to a team of my choosing."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." He warned them. The students shifted around at the thought that they might not make it through the day. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene should you find yourself in trouble. It is your responsibility to survive. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? No? Good, take your positions and prepare your landing strategy."

Ozpin ignored the blonde boy until everyone was ready on a launch platform. Harry was standing at the end next to him.

"What do you mean landing strategy?" the blonde kid asked. "Do you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No..." The older man said to him. "You have to come up with your own."

Further down the line, people were starting to get launched into the forest, some flailing and others calm.

"What exactly is a landing strategy?" he asked. Ozpin looked at him and sipped his tea silently. Harry could see an amused glint in his eye.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Harry asked him.

The boy looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm Jaune Arc. Ahhhhh!" he got launched with a scream to join the rest of the students.

Harry looked at the two teachers. The male in particular. "You're an ass, you know that right?" then the panel underneath his foot activated and the teen was off flying through the air.

Oz finished off the rest of his beverage and was about to leave when he heard. "So, Sir. Tell me, why was I not told about what happened in Black Forest?"

Ozpin nervously laughed and was about to run when the ground around him jetted up, trapping him in a square of earth. The only sounds that could be heard from the capsule of dirt was the pitiful sound of Ozpin's whimpers.

* * *

(A/N: and that is the end to a new chapter. Not much too this one. It was more exposition than anything. I need to get the background out of the way. Next chapter will have a lot more action in it.

The next chapter will have Harry meet the rest of the cast and get to know them.

Onto pairings. I am leaning towards a Harry/Blake or Harry/Yang pairing but I think I may go towards the former or maybe I will go with both of them. who knows? The other pairing will be Ozpin/Goodwitch (they are perfect for each other) Ruby/Weiss (yes yuri pairing. If you don't like it then sorry to hear it. I find the two of them together, adorable.) Nora/Ren and Pyrrha/Jaune.

Edit: I have decided the pairing for Harry, so their will be no poll. I will not announce it because where is the fun. the decision was made a week ago when I wrote the chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

Thank you to MutantRancor for some spelling and grammer corrections.

Thank you so much for reading. This is Dawnriser signing out.)


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

Flying was always a great pastime for Harry, even when not playing Quidditch. It was exhilarating to be free falling one moment then pulling up into a steep climb the next. The feeling of air rushing through his hair was breath taking and freeing. Nothing was quite as exciting as taking to the air.  
However Harry was feeling none of this. Flying with a broom was different then falling without anything to catch him.

He heard a quick caw of a bird, then silence. Ruby's voice drifted over the air waves "Birdie, no!" Soon after that he was pelted in the face with feathers of a bird that Ruby had steamrolled out of the air. Mirth bubbled up and replaced his anxiety over the issue. His home was in the air, no matter what his constitution said, so flying on a broom and free falling should be no problem for him.  
The warm summer air rushed passed the long haired teen as he flew through the air. Strategies of how he would make it to the ground in one piece flashed through his mind. He debated using the broom he had stored in his pouch, that was a last resort though because it would be too conspicuous. He thought about using the trees to slow his descent, but that would require prior practice of which he did not have.  
Eventually he decided on the easiest plan with the least amount of risk to get down. The swordsman stretched out so that he was spread eagle and used the air resistance to slow himself down. It was not long until he fell passed the canopy. In short order, the wizard drew his wand and fired an overpowered cushioning charm at the ground. He grabbed a couple adjacent branches to slow himself down further and impacted on the ground. He turned the landing into a roll to release some of the force and let the cushioning charm do the rest.

"I still got it," Harry said to himself as he rolled onto his feet. "Now let's see if the wolf wants to come out and play." He immediately checked out the surrounding area. Once he deemed that it was clear of all sentient life, he began to change. His torso lengthened with the sounds of bones popping and flesh reorganizing into it's new form. His face extended and a muzzle appeared. He dropped down onto all fours as his legs and arms extended and grew thicker. Fur sprouted across his body and his clothing and weaponry melted to join his form.

A couple seconds later, a large canine was in the place that Harry had once occupied. The dire wolf stood at an impressive six feet from paw to shoulder. From snout to tail, he was over 12 feet long. His coat was pitch black save for the white splotches which indicated Harry's scars that littered his body.

The black coated wolf looked himself over and found some of the changes that were not there the last time he was in his animal form. Previously his coat was a dark shade of grey rather than the black that all grimms seemed to share. That was not the only difference about his fur. After a brief test, he noticed that while his fur still felt the same, it was much more durable and hard to cut than it once was.

When he looked into a nearby pool of water, he saw that his fur was not the only thing that changed. His eyes had glowing green irises with the red ring that surrounded it now and his teeth and claws had lengthened like they did in his human form. It looked like the energy he got from the grimms could not be completely shut away, but he was not complaining. A slight change in his coat's color and better claws and teeth were not that bad in the long run.

After finishing up his overview of his new and in his opinion improved form, He started bounding off to where he thought north was and get to the temple before all the relics would be taken.

* * *

On top of the cliff stood the two teachers. The grey haired had a couple more bruises than he did before and the blonde haired one had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well then... that was different." Ozpin said with wide eyes as he viewed his scroll. A live feed of the events was playing on it which had multiple scenes showing. Each one for a different hopeful. "He just keeps surprising me." Glynda just nodded as well. Dumbfounded by what she had just seen as well.

"What is this year going to show me next?" Oz mused to himself.

* * *

'Hmmm. Which way to go?' Harry thought to himself as he loped through the forest. The dire wolf moved at a much faster pace than Harry could maintain without hurting himself in human form. His muscles pumping as he passed through the forest in a blur.  
He suddenly heard a scream of anger coming from ahead of him, followed by the sounds of gunfire, came from the area the scream came from and a flaming ursa crashed through the trees in front of him. "What? You want some too!" He heard the distinct voice of Yang called out.

The sound of metal slicing flesh soon followed in the silence of her declaration. Harry arrived at the edge of the clearing to witness Yang get partnered up with the black haired girl. Now that Harry was in his wolf form, his sense of smell increased enough that he could detect a mix of feline and human from her, but he could not see any faunus features. That was probably why she wore the bow, so that she could hide her ears.

"I could have handled him." The lilac eyed girl pouted.

"I'm sure you could have," The other girl replied. "I just got to him first."

The black wolf decided that he had hung around enough and should start moving towards the temple with the relics in it. "Well-" Yang started, but Harry stepped on a piece of wood with his big lumbering paws. Harry quietly cursed himself, which came out as a quiet growl for everyone else to hear. "Come out or else!" She shouted over his growls-slash-swearing. Harry debated it for a moment. The tree that was shot beside him made up his mind though.

He quickly shifted back into his human form and stepped out into the clearing. "How's it going, Yang?" Harry greeted. "Did you really need to shoot at me?"

"Well you're the one that was lurking in the darkness." She bitingly replied, Shifting her weapons into their dominant form. "Have you found a partner yet?"

"Nah, I will probably leave it up to Oz to assign me to someone." Harry answered with a yawn. "I want to finish this test as soon as I can."

"Don't you care who you end up working with for the next four years?" Black asked.  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. If it ends up as a problem then I will request a transfer. If I can't do that, well, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. My name is Harry Potter-Black by the way. What's yours?"

"Blake Belladonna." She put her hand out for him to shake it, but Harry had another idea.

"'Fair Lady'? It fits you." He took the offered hand and stooped down into a bow to kiss it. Her already blushing face from his comment turned an even brighter shade of red. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, let's get moving you lovebirds. You can get all mushy when we are not being tested." Yang declared as she pushed Blake forward as she sputtered out denial. "You're coming with us too, Casanova. I want to get out of this forest before we are attacked by grimms again." Harry followed behind them with a small smile gracing his face at the two interacting.

* * *

They walked through the thinning trees and found themselves outside of a plain circular platform with ruins surrounding it. On the platform were several pedestals, on each rested a different chess piece.

"Is this it?" Yang asked them. "I was expecting something a bit more grand than this."

Blake moved up to the platform and examined the chess pieces. "Some of them are missing, looks like we are not the first ones to arrive." Yang made a sound of agreement.

"I guess we just grab one and go back. Man I thought it would be more exciting than this. Maybe a puzzle or a final boss to fight." She walked up to the pedestal and picked up the gold knight. "How about a cute little pony?"

As the girls were talking amongst themselves about their choice, Harry decided on the white king. He played his part as the leader of the light for several months after Dumbledore kicked the bucket after destroying one of Tom's horcruxes so it fit. He quickly stored it away in his pouch and went back over to the other two.

Suddenly a very womanly scream came from the forest. Yang looked towards the sound. The scream repeated itself and was getting closer at a fast pace. Blake however was observing something above them in the sky and Harry looked up in time to see Yang's little sister falling from above.

Harry quickly walked forward to where Ruby was about to hit and prepared to jump. As soon as Ruby was close enough, Harry tensed his legs and jumped up as fast as he could and grabbed a hold of her. He rotated a few time to get rid of the speed both of them had accumulated before touching down just in front of Yang and Blake.

"Hello Ruby, everything alright?" .

"Yes thank you," Ruby said as he set her down. Then she saw her sister. "Yang!"

Yang opened her mouth in greeting, however the screaming that had faded into the background reappeared a moment later, with blondy flying through the air and into the trees on the other side of the temple clearing.

"Well that was an impressive entrance, his landing could have been better though." Harry voiced to the group. Yang was about to give her critic when.

Suddenly an injured ursa crashed through the trees with a roar. Purple plasma poured over it and it fell to the ground dead with the orange haired girl that Harry had seen around, rolling off it's back.

"Aww, it's broken." She said sadly, looking at the dead ursa she had rode in on. The green dressed teen with the pink lock of hair hopped over the legs of the ursa and put his hands on his knees panting.

"Nora! Please...don't do that again!" he managed to get out in between breaths. Too bad when he looked up, his partner was no longer there and had some how made it all the way to the relics. She looked at the gold castle from all angles before picking it up.

She popped up with the piece on her head dancing side to side while singing, "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."

"Nora!" Her partner barked out with exasperation.

"Did she just ride in on an ursa?" The cat faunus asked.

Yang was about to answer her, but was interrupted yet again. This time by a red haired amazonian sprinting into the clearing with a giant death stalker after her. The death stalker had the normal pitch black and with white bone armor overlay that all grimms seemed to have. All eight of it's beady eyes followed her as she leapt through it's claws and rolled to dodge the blows that would have left her paste on the ground. "Jaune!" She called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried from the tree he had landed in. He was stuck hanging by his feet, as he yelled, he fell down onto the branch below him.

"Nora!" The hyperactive orange haired girl cried out from in between Yang and Ruby.

Blake blinked at all the craziness that was happening all at once beside Harry who did the same. "Did she just run all the with a giant scorpion on her tail?" He asked. Blake nodded an affirmative.

Suddenly Yang could not handle it anymore and she burst into golden flames. "I can't take it anymore!" She cried out in frustration. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Harry could almost literally hear a clock ticking in the background as they stood in silence. The black and pink haired boy stumbled over to his humming companion while the silence stretched on. Harry could feel the universe about to do something to them yet again and Ruby was the first to point it out.

She looked up and timidly said "Umm... Yang,"

Harry followed her gaze and groaned at the sight. The white princess had somehow been with Ruby on a giant nevermore. Whereas Ruby had dropped, she had not.

"I can't believe that you left me!" She cried from the nevermore's talons. Her voice carrying all the way down to the group. "I told you to jump!" Ruby called back.

"She is going to fall," Blake putting her two cents in.

Ruby replied unsteadily, "She is going to be fine,"

"She is falling," The only other male of the group said. Not counting Jaune, who was still in the tree. And indeed she was falling. Her grip on the nevermore talons had finally lost its battle against gravity. Harry was about to move forward to catch the girl, but he heard Jaune say that he had it and allowed him to do his own thing. Which had to be one of the funniest rescues of all time. He had caught her, but as before, his landing strategy could use some work. She made it down safely without any harm, the same could not be said for his back.

As this was happening, Pyrrha got hit by the scorpion and rolled over to the group of students.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said pessimistically earning her a glare from Snow White.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby shouted as she charged the death stalker. When she reached it, the scorpion batted her away like an annoying fly. She got up slowly and said she was fine. She spun and fired her scythe-gun at the scorpion. However the dust rounds did nothing other than piss it off. The little girl turned to flee, but the nevermore overhead had shut down that idea by flinging it's metal feathers at her and pinning the cloak to the ground.  
"Ruby!" Yang cried out in horror as the scorpion's stinger made it's deadly trajectory at Ruby. She covered her head futilely with her hands and shut her eyes so she did not have to see her end coming. Harry was preparing to apparate to Ruby, secrets be damned, and save her, however a white streak flew by Harry and with a glyph of ice. Snow White held true to her nickname and froze the scorpion's stinger from striking Ruby. "You are so childish!" She said to the younger of the pair.

Ruby opened her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice. "Weiss?"

However Weiss was on a tangent and nothing could stop her. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be, nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby meekly responded to her partner.

"You're fine." Weiss replied cuttingly and walked away. Ruby got up and ran over to Yang who embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, little sis." Yang said into her sister's hair with tears shining in her eyes. "I thought I lost you,"

It was Jaune who ruined the heartwarming moment with bad news. "Guys, the nevermore is circling back around and coming right for us! What are we going to do?"

It was Weiss who came up with the plan "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. We don't need to fight them, just make it back to the cliff." or as Jaune so eloquently put it. "Run and live huh? I can get behind that idea!" The pairs without relics ran up and grabbed random ones and put them in their pockets. Juan grabbed a castle for his group, and Ruby grabbed the golden knight, same as her sister and they booked it away from the two giant grimms.

The run towards the cliffs were uneventful which was a hint to how bad it was going to be. A growl was the only thing that alerted the group to trouble.

Suddenly a black blur streaked through the group and took Harry off his feet and flung him away from the group. When Harry regained his bearings, he found that in front of him was a grimm that he had never seen before. It was a mix of a lion and a snake. "How fitting..." harry muttered to himself. A mixture of the gryffindor and slytherin house mascots in an unholy abomination.

The chimera of the two stood at five feet tall. It had the body and head of a lion, but it's tail was composed of a three headed cobra. The lion's and snake's faces were covered in a bone mask like other grimms. The difference between the chimera and the others were that the bone protrusions were not for show. On its paws were bone claws that extended out several inches and ended in a razor sharp point. The snake's heads were covered in bone so they could not only bite, but stab and be used as a bludgeoning weapon as well. The trio of snakes hissed at the girls that tried to go over and help. They started to spit venom that sizzled when it struck the ground.

"Go on, I'll be fine!" Harry called out over the hissing and growls of the chimera. The girls looked skeptical, but at the cry of the nevermore, they slowly left and started to sprint back the way they were going. "Finally, I can cut loose without needlessly scaring the children." Harry said to himself. He underwent a transformation from normal teenager to the deadly soldier that everyone, even his allies feared. His green eyes darkened with a murderous gleam, his mouth twisted into a mockery of a smile that showed off his sharpened teeth. His back straightened out to full height and he started projecting an aura of death. The madness in the grimms eyes cleared for a bit and was replaced with fear and it backed up, but that did not last long and the madness soon returned.

Harry dropped down into a battojutsu stance, his hand placed in front of his sheathed blade prepared to draw it. They stood, watching each other, seeing who would make the first move. The chimera was the first to attack. Harry quickly grasped his sword and used the technique soryusen on the chimera. It tried to dodge the lightning fast draw and succeeded moderately, only getting a gash on it's face as a wound. It was not looking for the follow up though. Harry swung his sheathe in his off-hand and hit the chimera's face mask and shattered it. Underneath the mask was a bleeding hole where the mask had been removed. Apparently the mask was a part of it's body and when it was removed. It took chunks of flesh with it. It's blood filled eyes glared hatefully at the man who removed it's mask.  
The chimera roared in rage and swung the three viper heads at Harry. They hissed and spat venom at Harry as he leaned away from the strike. A couple drops hit him in the face and they burn his skin as if it was acid. Which in all honesty it probably was.

The chimera swiped at Harry as best as it could, but the amount of blood in it's eyes removed it's capability of sight. Harry raised his sword and brought it down faster than the eye could see and removed the head from the lion's body. The next strike, mutilated it further by taking the heads off the still hissing snakes. Silencing them for good.

The black haired hybrid of a wolf and human immediately vanished from where he was standing in the direction he ladies went using his high speed technique.

He caught up to them in mere seconds. All of them were at an abandoned ruins. A tower stood proudly overtop an abyss with only a single bridge leading to it. A bridge that a nevermore just took out and split the group in two.

Harry ran at the death scorpion as Ren shot the stinger. Ren was sent into a stone wall, but the damage was done. The scorpion had lost it's most effective weapon. Harry channeled his magic straight into his sword which hummed with power. He slowed down enough to dig his sword in at the underbelly of the distracted insect and with a step forward, performed a quick vertical slash, unleashing the pent up magic into the slash. The magic increased the length of his swing and multiplied the power done by the sword. The scorpion was split in half lengthwise and was no more. It's red blood fountained out of its body straight up and came raining down on the occupants of the bridge.

"Ewww!" Nora cried out. "You got bug blood in my mouth!" She turned to Ren, who stood as clean as he began, and dragged her tongue up the side of his sleeve to get the taste out. Ren looked at her for a moment and then sighed and allowed her to continue. Knowing that whatever he would say would not do anything to stop his long time friend. Pyrrha and Jaune just let out a few sounds of disgust and moved on.

Suddenly the tower fell after the nevermore crashed into it. The black haired man quickly drew his rifle and got a bead on the bird as it flew back for another strafing run.

The entire group besides the gunner jumped at the sound of Sudden Death going off. When they looked over, they saw Harry couched down with his rifle propped on his shoulder and his twisted smile still on his face. Firing every time his crosshairs were filled by the nevermore. The sound of the gun was much louder than any other weapon they heard before. Dust weapons were on average quiet, about the sound of a jackhammer. The rifle that Harry was using was so loud and powerful that their eyes were shaking in their sockets and the dust around them was picked from how powerful the gun was. A half second later, the report of another shot was heard and it continued at that pace while the bird was still in the air, the bullets whistling as they passed through the air faster than sound.

The entire group, all looked at the now screeching bird and saw that while none of their shots did anything more than scratched the feathers. His was punching through them and getting embedded into the oversized chicken's skin.

After firing for several minutes with the girls and Ren following suit. Harry decided enough was enough. The bird had already crashed into the tower and brought it down around Blake, Weiss and the sisters. He set his smoking rifle down on the ground and drew his holly wand from his wrist holster and started to build up power for the spell he was about to pull off.

He channeled all the emotions that he had felt in the past couple days. His anger and frustrations that he had been holding in, his anxiety about Beacon, and the depression at the loss of his world. All of them were put into his wand and it started to shake at how much magic was being used and when he was done gathering up his magic, Harry growled out "confringo!" and the yellow blasting curse exploded out the end of his wand. His aim was proven straight and true as it hit the bird's head.

A gout of fire appeared from the impact zone and the bird's head and half of it's torso were engulfed in the explosion. The life of the nevermore was extinguished in a shower of blood and gore which rained down from the heavens. Pieces of the birds shredded body pelted the girls and boys standing in the area with crimson. Harry could hear Yang from several hundred feet away scream, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" The girls jumped down from their perches and grouped up with the rest of them.

"That is how you take care of that," Harry said clapping his hands together. Forcing the bloodthirsty smile from his face. "Now what do you say that we leave before another enemy appears?"

Everyone nodded their heads dumbly. Still shocked at the violent death of the nevermore. Nora was once again licking Ren's sleeve to get the taste out of her mouth, but only succeed in getting more of the blood in her mouth. Harry took pity on her and secretly conjured a water bottle and handed it to her to wash her mouth.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked, "I've never seen an dust spell like that before,"

"That..." Everyone leaned in to hear what he had to say. Harry winked at them and said "is a secret." They all groaned at the poor joke and tried to clean the gore off of themselves. Harry ignored the blood and strapped his rifle to his back. He was going to need to give all his weapons a good cleaning when he got back to the school. Harry headed off to the cliffside with the rest of the gang trailing behind him.

The cliff they had to climb was a couple hundred feet tall. Surprisingly enough, Jaune was the fastest one up the cliff. While he was not all that graceful in combat, he was able to jump from one hand hold to another with some impressive speed.

At the top stood some of the teachers who had come to meet them and give them their following directions. All of which were staring at the blood soaked students with mixed expressions of awe and fear. Many of the fearful ones were looking at Harry who had killed three high level grimms in increasingly bloody fashions as he went with a creepy smile marring his face the whole time. They quickly gathered themselves and herded the groups off to shower. After which they sent them to the auditorium where they would get sorted into their teams.

The entire situation reminded him of the sorting Hogwarts had done. Except instead of putting a hat on your head, one had to fight killer birds and crazy chimeras that spit fucking acid at people's faces along with a healthy dose of crazy from hyperactive girls with grenade launchers that change into hammers the size of their bodies. Actually, now that he thought about it, the situation did not remind him of Hogwarts at all.

The first ones to be called up to the stage was a kid named Cardin with hair so greasy that him and Snape must share hair grooming tips, Sky Lark, a quiet blue haired boy, a boy with the stupidest hair style ever named Russell, and Dove bronzewing, who had the most forgettable face Harry had ever seen. It was like a matchup made in hell. They composed the team CRDL. Cardin was named the leader of the team. Dove and Russell the mohawked one celebrated while Sky was just there cheering in his own silent way.

The next set of people called up were the ones that picked the rooks. Jaune, Pyrrha, a hyper Nora, and the ever stoic Ren made their way up to the stage. They made up the team JNPR. Surprisingly enough, Jaune was picked the leader. It took awhile, but Harry could see it happening. While he was not the most socially gifted or talented in combat. He had a great mind on his shoulders for leading the team. He was the one that was able to get the death stalker injured by ordering his team what to do. Pyrrha gave his shoulder a punch and he fell down in front of the stage to people's amusement.

Ruby, her sister Yang, the snow princess Weiss, and Blake were the next to be called on for picking up the knight pieces. Harry clapped along with the crowd when Ruby was made leader, much to her surprise.

The next few team assignments passed in a blur. Harry did not pay much attention to what teams the rest of the students were made into. Then came the moment he was waiting for.

"Now for the students that finished the challenge with no partner. We only had one this year so instead of creating a new team out of them. I have decided that he will join a pre-existing one and create a five membered team. Give a hand for Harry Potter-Black. He picked the white king piece." Harry strode up to the stage and to the headmaster. "Not only has he finished alone, but he has accomplished what many have never done in their hunter careers and killed an A-ranked grimm alone and helped take down two other A-ranked grimms with team JNPR and team RWBY. That being said. Mr. Potter-Black will be joining team..."Ozpin drew it out to extend the crowds wait. "RWBY. The name shall not be changed because of the new arrival. This concludes the team assignments for today. Please have a pleasant evening and get ready for your new classes tomorrow." Ozpin walked off the stage with Harry following behind him.  
The two met up with RWBY just off the stage. Yang pulled him into a bone shattering hug that would put Hermione's old ones to shame. "Welcome to the team, Soul!" Ruby just compounded the issue by joining in on the hugging.

"Yang, Ruby, you can let go now," the aforementioned Harry grunted. They gave him one more squeeze to his and his ribs chagrin before letting go.

Headmaster Ozpin coughed into his hand, alerting the group to his presence. "Well now that you are acquainted with your team. Let's go and get that aura of yours unlocked Harry."

"Sure thing, Oz." And both of them walked off.

"Wait he fought without aura?" Ruby said, voicing the question in all of their heads. "But he is almost as fast as me!"

"I have to see this," Yang stated and started off to where the pair headed. "We can't miss the unlocking of our teammates aura now can we?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement and they started ambling their way to where they thought that Oz and Harry had gone.

* * *

Unbeknownst to their new followers, the black and grey haired duo strolled through the campus.

"Unlocking one's aura is a relatively painlessly process, the only problem should be the initial release of energy, but the body can instinctively manage the flow of aura after just a couple of seconds of release." Ozpin informed Harry. "Aura can be used to augment your speed, power, agility, and weaponry as you have seen with the others you fought beside. It is what allowed Ms. Rose to move so fast, Mr. Ren to block or minimize the amount of damage taken, and some like Ms. Xiao Long has a semblance, which gives them unique abilities, such as her...pyro tendencies."

Harry stroked his chin at the possibilities. "You said something about the healing capabilities earlier. While it only prevent further harm to my muscles or will it repair them all together?"

"I do not know. There is a high chance that it will fix whatever degradation you have, and it could also not do so and keep it at how it currently is." The taller bespectacled man explained. "Everyone's aura is unique to them. Whereas one will make them faster than anyone else, another's would give them unparalleled strength or healing. It is all based on who you are as a person and what your soul is like."

The pair of them wandered into an empty field a couple hundred yards away from the school. "This is a state-of-the-art training field," the headmaster stated, "The panel over there will have a difficulty rating on it and you can use it to practise fighting or to test out weaponry. Follow me to the center of the field,"

When they arrived, Ozpin's hands glowed light green with aura. "I will unlock your aura by injecting my aura into your body and using it to unlock the pathways that prevent it to flow. Please hold still, this should not hurt at all." And with that, he placed his palm on Harry's forehead and one on his chest. Harry felt a calm come over him, a trickle of power slowly made it's way through his body, moving in what seemed to be a predetermined pattern.

Suddenly it was like a dam had been broke and power flooded his veins, a mix of black and dark green aura shot out of his body, knocking Oz away from him. Harry could hear Oz shouting something, but the words did not make sense. The roar of power blocked out all other sound. Then instead of power encompassing his body, it was pain. Not as bad as a cruciatus curse casted by Voldemort and definitely not like the trip through the rift, so it was something that he could handle, so Harry was able to remain silent through the whole thing. He could hear his muscles being torn then rebuilt stronger and more compact, His bones shattered in great cracks then reformed denser than ever before. Suddenly his forehead seemed to explode in pain. The sound of a scream cried out before it dissolved before his aura. Harry felt some sort of ichor flowing down from his old scar. It was not blood, or any type of liquid that came from the body, that he could tell.

After the pain was done and his aura had brought itself down to a more safe and manageable level, He opened his eyes. The only thing that he could see was darkness, and he started to panic until he realized it was just his hair which had broken free of its ribbon and fell in front of his face. He pushed it aside and gaped at what he saw.

In front of him was a wrecked landscape. The training field he was just standing in looked more like the battlefields he had grown accustomed to. The ground around him was cratered and it seemed to have melted into a glassy sheen. There was nothing left in the previously beautiful terrain, instead burnt grass and scorched earth was the only thing that remained. Oz was on the other side of the field staring at Harry in shock. His glasses knocked askew and his green scarf escaped it's position under his shirt and blew in the breeze. Beside him stood his new team, who were all in a similar state as their headmaster. Harry's hand flew up to his forehead and he wiped off the black ichor from his forehead, it looked familiar to something he had seen years ago, but he could not put his finger on it. He decided to look into it later and deal with the current problems.

"I take it that, that was not a normal response to unlocking one's aura," Harry sheepishly said to the gathered people. "Never can do things in moderation can you, Potter?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the headmaster's face lit up in a grin which looked positively menacing. "I knew that it was not a bad idea to get you into my school!"

Harry strolled over to Ozpin and his friends, dodging the steaming holes and still lit fire as he went. "Sorry about the field."

Oz just waved it off. "Don't worry, it fixes itself in a couple of hours or so. And to answer your previous question, no that is most definitely not the normal response to unlocking the aura. I have never seen anything like it actually." He closely examined Harry, who looked almost the same as before. His muscles were a tad more defined, however other than that he was the same. "How are you feeling, it looked and sounded extremely painful."

Harry just waved it off, "I've had worse."

"How can you have worse then that?" Yang asked incredulously.  
"Well, my homeland was full of some of the cruelest people to ever grace the world with their presence. They had this...technique to cause a horrible amount of pain to a person's body by stimulating each and every nerve that one with the feeling of being stabbed with white hot knives, It was so painful that it could drive one mad by being under it too long. I have had the misfortune of facing people who use it a lot more frequently than they should have." He explained, to try and allay their mounting horror, he explained "However there were not many people who used it, one because they were too weak willed or not powerful enough to properly cast it and two because they would have to go to prison for life or be executed just for using it." It did not seem to work.

After the increasingly uncomfortable silence, Harry coughed into his hands and asked "So why do you think my aura is so high?"

"Well, multiple things could influence ones aura like that. One would be a constant injection of another's aura into your own which would in turn,stain your aura and make it grow. One can do several meditation techniques that increases the size of the soul through concentration, however since you did not learn about aura until recently that is unlikely, The only other thing would be if something was draining your aura constantly and your aura was forced to keep up with it." Then it clicked, Tom liked to break his soul into pieces and stick them in things. The black ichor was a lot like the stuff that came out of Tom's diary back in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Tom, you pale faced abomination! Not only did you ruin my life, but you fucking made me a horcrux!" Harry muttered to himself before turning to the rest of the group scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I had two of those three going for me. One of my rather infamous abilities where I come from is the ability to take the energy of my enemy and give it back to myself. I must have been bolstering my aura without knowing it. I also had a leech taking part of my aura to survive, but that's gone now. I feel like a new man." He was not lying about that either. He felt like a weight had been lifted that had been there so long he no longer could feel it. "I'm going to have to see what I can do tomorrow."

The silence stretched on and their stares were starting to bother him. Harry could not be more grateful when Oz helped out his student. "Well, off to your dorms. You have a long day tomorrow and I recommend that you get some sleep tonight. We will have to grab a cup of tea together sometime Harry, that blend you gave me was delightful and I can't wait for another taste of it." With that Oz was walking back to the school to finish up his paperwork for the new year.

The team eventually moved to the dorm in silence. Then Harry had to ask, "How does a normal unlocking go?" That made Ruby giggle a bit.

"Well the person who unlocks you, glows a bit, then the person being unlocked glows a bit and it is over." Yang explained to Harry using her vast array of vocabulary to good use. "Then we have you, who lights up like the sun and breaks everything."

That got the group laughing at Harry's expense. "Har har har. Laugh it up while you can," Harry said to the group which just increased how hard they were laughing at him. Even Weiss was chuckling at him.

* * *

They made it back to the dorm just as the sun was starting to set. They found their rooms easily. Weiss immediately crashed into her bed and fell asleep right there and then. Harry was kicked out of the room to allow the rest of the girls time to change. Harry moved to the bathroom down the hall and changed there. He ambled his way back to the room, taking the time to memorize the layout of the dorms. His room was in the middle of a hallway. Down one side of the hall was the showers and rest rooms and on the other end was the group kitchen. He knocked on the door and entered when the girls gave him the all clear. He came in to see that each of them had fallen into one of the four beds and fallen asleep. He looked around for a bit before shrugging. He conjured a pillow and cushions in the corner and settled down for some sleep. It was warm, comfortable, inside a building that did not have holes in its walls, and he did not have to worry about mask wearing scum barging in and trying to kill him. Overall it was one of the best places he had slept for the past year.

* * *

(A/N: And that is the end to the new chapter of Nothing Left. Not much that I can say now other then i wish you a good day and will be releasing the next chapter as soon as I can.

P.S for the next couple days, I want some of you to post a special non-ridiculous power. Please nothing stupid. I will announce the winner or winners next chapter and you will see the powers come into play later in the story.

EDIT: POWERS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AND WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY. I wish to thank all of you all for giving me some great ideas!

This is Dawnriser signing out. Peace!)


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of School

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**

Harry was sleeping calmly with his hand lightly wrapped around Blackfyre's hilt. The sword laid next to his futon and within easy reach so that if anything happened, he would be ready.

He was dreaming Hogwarts and all the friends he made there. He was back in his sixth year with everyone there, alive and happy. The room held a loving atmosphere that Harry had not felt in years. He looked around the room and saw all his loved ones surrounding him. Sirius was playing a prank on Fred and George involving a rubber chicken and some water, Remus was snogging a pink haired,Tonks in the corner of the room, Luna was sitting on Neville's lap, both of them had pleasant smiles on their faces, Ron and Hermione were stretched out in front of the fireplace in each others arms, talking quietly to each other, and Harry found himself relaxing in the comfortable chair by the window. He was not wearing weapons, armor, or potions for healing around him. His flesh was not marred by hundreds of scars and his body did not throb in pain from his severely damaged muscles. It was paradise and he never wanted to wake up from it. He was happy and surrounded by his friends and family, there was nothing more that he wished for.

Suddenly his dream was broken up by a shrill whistle. Acting on instincts, Harry rolled out from under his covers and drew his sword, his other hand raised and ready to release his favorite spell. His fingertips released the tell tale black glow as the spell built up.

It took him a moment to catch himself and keep from attacking the other occupants of the room. Ruby was standing next to the fallen form of Weiss, looking at Harry in surprise, while the rest of the gang was standing in the doorway wearing what had to be the uniform of the school. They were wearing red plaid skirts with long black legging coupled with a black jacket with gold trim. Harry had to hand it to Ozpin. The man knew how to pick out uniforms.

"Ruby, please don't do that." Harry said as he sheathed his weapon and canceled the life stealing spell from his hand with a flick of the wrist. Ruby looked at him and his drawn weapons along with the hand that had just been glowing black and hesitantly nodded her acknowledgement.

"I thought that all students had to put away their weapons in the lockers they gave us." Blake said when she saw that Harry was still carrying his sword.

Harry put a finger to his lips. "What they don't know can't hurt them," the team nodded and went back to what she was doing before Ruby had woken up Weiss in such an annoying manner.

"Now that we are all wide awake, we can officially begin our next order of business!" Ruby excitedly said. Forgetting about what happened just a moment ago.

"Excuse me?" Weiss protested as she picked herself off the floor.

Yang held up an armful of junk and Blake had a briefcase. "Decorating!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"We still have to unpack," Blake said and then her briefcase opened and dumped it's contents onto the floor. "And clean," She amended gazing at the mess on the floor. Her bow twitching minisculely in annoyance.

Ruby shouted something about missions and banzai, but Harry was in no condition to listen. He left the room and headed off to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of strong tea to wake himself up. He shared the headmaster's opinion on coffee, while he was more tolerant about it and did not throw it out when he saw it, he could not drink it himself. If he tossed all the coffee he saw, Moody may have killed him before Voldemort ever had the chance. A few minutes to boil the water along with preparing the dishes and Harry had a steaming cup of tea in hand. He set it down to cool and went to the bathroom to change into his uniform.

It was much more practical than his old one. The uniform was composed of a black suit with a gold finish, a blue vest and white shirt underneath. A red tie finished off the outfit. He however did not wear the shoes that came with the uniform and stuck with his dragonscale boots that were made specifically to fit him. At least this one did not have breezy robes that belonged in the 18th century. Once again, Harry had to compliment Ozpin's choices in uniforms. The only problem that he had with the uniform was the lack of hiding places for weapons and storage, but strapping his belt around his waist over top of the suit fixed that issue.

After retrieving his tea, he arrived back in the room to find that the girls had already begun shifting the furniture around and putting stuff on the walls. Weiss had a picture of a red forest, Yang was hanging up a boy band poster of the "Achieve Men" group, Ruby had accidently cut the curtain with her scythe, Crescent Rose, and Blake was putting books away on her own personal bookshelf. A heavy blush appeared when she pulled out the book "Ninja of Love" and she quickly shoved it into the back of the shelf away from the sight of everyone else. Harry watched as the girls rushed around the room and somehow ended up piling up the beds haphazardly in the middle of the room.

"This is not going to work," Harry stated while drinking his tea like a certain headmaster. They all jumped in surprise at his silent arrival. "You guys do not have enough room,"

"Harry is right, we don't. Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said ruefully.

Then Ruby had the bright idea. "Or...or we could have bunkbeds. Wouldn't that be cool!" or rather a horrible idea.

"That sounds incredible dangerous," Weiss said, and Yang followed with the ever popular. "And super awesome."  
Blake agreed with them so that when the vote came around, Weiss was shut out three to one with Harry abstaining because it was not his bed that they were trying to stack up.

What followed was the creation of one of the cheapest, most unstable set of bunkbeds that he had ever seen in his life. Harry had seen bunk beds made by the gryffindor first years that looked safer than the monstrosity that was Ruby's and Weiss' 'bunk bed'. The eleven year olds, at least had an excuse. Magic made stuff work that would fall and kill someone in any other situation. Harry shook his head at the construction of the beds. The wizard could not in good conscious let his teammates sleep on such a thing.

A quick flick of his hand coupled with a silent transfiguration spell and the beds melded together and was reinforced with wood rather than books and rope. Another flick of his hand and the transfiguration was set in stone and would not come undone, no matter what.

Harry looked at his hand for a moment. Permanent transfiguring the bedframes like he just had would normally take a large chunk of his magic to work. When he used it wandlessly, even more. The strange thing was that he barely felt a drop in his reserves after the spell took effect. "Interesting," Harry muttered to himself.

The girls looked at the beds and to the only male in the room and back. "How...how did you do that?" Weiss asked.

To which, Harry wiggled his fingers and replied, "Magic," And left it at that. The girls wanted to pursue the subject, but Harry said that he would explain it later. They pestered him with question after question, but his firm denial eventually made them stop.

"So magic boy, where are you going to sleep?" Yang asked.

Harry shrugged noncommittally, "Unless one of you wants to share a bed with me," Yang jokingly leered at him while Weiss huffed in annoyance. Ruby did not look like she understood what was wrong with a guy and girl in bed together, while Blake zoned out then suddenly started to blush and looked away from Harry. "I'll sleep where I was earlier. Now don't we have somewhere to go? You know, the class that starts in five minutes?" Weiss looked at the clock and ran out of the room shouting, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place!"

"Because the looks on your faces right now are priceless!" Harry shouted after her while cackling.

The rest of the girls followed snow white out the door and Harry brought up the rear at a leisurely pace. He saw that team JNPR was in a similar situation and were rushing to get to their next class as well. Harry ran through the campus, making sure to nod to Oz in greeting as he passed him, and made it to class just as the bell rang. His team shooting him dirty looks when he sat down next to Ruby.

Once the bell finished ringing, a gentleman with a rotund belly, dressed in a suit, walked into the room. His most distinctive feature was the mustache that covered his mouth and seemed to be the thing talking instead of the professor. The green eyed teen looked at the moustache warily, and secretly casted a detection charm on it to see if it really was hair. Surprisingly enough, it was actually just hair.

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night!" The teacher dramatically called out as he began class. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" He lamely joked. The sounds of crickets could be heard in the silence that followed, "Uh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses," he winked at Yang who in turn fidgeted in her seat. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" he finished in a grandiose manner. A boy in the back of the classroom stood up and cheered then quickly sat back down in embarrassment when everyone turned to look at him. "My name is Peter Port. You may call me Professor Port and I will be teaching you about grimms and the best way to kill each one, but first a story. It is about a handsome young man...me. When I was a boy..." Harry tuned out the story. He looked over at the rest of his team and noticed that Ruby was falling asleep. He nudged her side gently and prompted her to wake up.

"Ruby, you may not like this class, but Port is still a well respected teacher. If you listen to his stories, then you may find that there are some tidbits that could save the life of you or your team. As leader of the team, it is your job to do the best that you can, which means paying attention in class." Harry quietly advised her. Ruby thought about it for a moment, but it was the mention of her leadership position that had her nodding. She reached into her pack and pulled out a notepad and started to take notes on whatever little pieces of Port's story could potentially apply to real life.

"Despite smelling of cabbage, my grandfather was a wise old man, 'Peter' he once told me, 'you will be a great man one day, but today is not that day' and boy was he right..." The man continued with his story. While the man was not as boring as Binns was, he did drone on almost as bad. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero! They even held a feast in my honor and the women! The women were swarming me that night and who was I to decline! Ha-ha-ha! However, let us save the story of that night for another day, shall we." Some of the students in the class went green at the thought of hearing about Port's escapades with the fairer sex.

"The moral to this story is that a true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise." Ruby scribbled down those words and underlined them. "A huntsman that practices only some of these traits and not all, will never become a great huntsman and that my young students. Is unacceptable, so I expect all of you to embody the aspects of a true huntsman."

After the man settled down from his long speech, Harry turned to Ruby and noticed that she had filled out an entire sheet of paper with notes from the class.

"Now that my story has been concluded, can some of you share yours. Mr. Winchester, how about you. Do you have any adventures that you would like to share with the class."

The greasy haired boy lift his head from his desk. Obviously just getting up from falling asleep. "Huh?"

"Do you have any stories that you wish to share with the class or have I interrupted your sleep?" Port asked him. The professor finally got a couple of snickers out of his class.

"No sir, and I do not have anything to share." Cardin told the teacher.

"Ah a man who has yet to be on an adventure, you will have to fix that soon." Port announced. "A man without an adventure, is one who has never lived! Is there anyone else who wants to share one of their tales of wonder? How about you Mr. Potter, or do you prefer to be called Potter-Black? Can you tell us the adventure that got you the scar on your nose."

"He probably got it by cutting himself with his own sword!" Cardin called out from the back of the class.

"Mr. Winchester, please refrain from disrupting other people's tales of glorious adventure!" Port scolded him in his over the top way.

"Potter is fine, and no, nothing as mundane as cutting myself." Harry said, brushing the insult aside. "Well it was about a year or so ago. My team and I were camping in one of the more peaceful forests for the night. Only housing the rare acromantula, which is a giant five foot tall spider that was very poisonous." Harry told them, Ruby squeaked at the thought of such a thing. Harry stored that in the back of his mind for some prank material. "We were exhausted from our fast traveling pace the day before and were taking a much needed rest. I was one of the first to turn in for the night. My mate, Hendrick was assigned watch for the night, but he fell asleep at his post." The class were hanging onto his every word, a much different response than Port's story. "The first sign of trouble was probably when Jonathan, a very tall, very muscular gentleman, stopped snoring which was quite jarring because he could give a chainsaw a run for it's money." the joke met a couple of chuckles, but only Blake, a couple of the older students, and Professor Port seemed to understand just why Jonathan had stopped snoring, the rest of the class were just listening to the story like a child would a fairy tale, listening, but not taking it in. "It was not until Hendrick finally woke up and activated the alarm that we knew we were under attack. I woke up just in time to see a beowolf swiping at my face." Harry substituted beowolf for werewolf to make it easier for them to decipher the story, "I was able to move back far enough away that instead of losing half of my head, I got this instead. I dealt with the beast in a manner that most fit the moment and left to help out the rest of my team. It took several minutes for the situation to get under control and after the dust settled, we decided to pack up camp and move to a different place where they did not know where we were." Harry left out the more gruesome parts like how Jonathon was eventually found with his head removed via claws and his chest opened up or how his fourth teammate, Nicolas had been bitten by one of the werewolves and did not survive the spread of the infection. The pack of werewolves were, as he found out later, sent by Fenrir Greyback under the orders of Voldemort. Harry had eventually got him back with a couple of the red unforgivables. One of the things that Bellatrix inadvertently taught Harry a great lessons in how to cast spells of any sort. 'You have to mean it!' and boy, did he mean it when he got a hold of Fenrir.

"Ahem," Port cleared his throat, breaking Harry of his dark thoughts. "Now that we have heard a tale of Mr. Potter's valor, let's continue onto the next part of the lesson." he not so subtly shifted the class back on track. "After regaling us with such a fascinating story, how about you come up and we will see if you have what it takes to be a true huntsman." He beaconed for Harry to join him in front of the class. The wolf faunus slowly made his way down to the front, wondering what the man had planned. Port pushed Harry so that he stood in front of a cage that shook ominously. He could pick up the sounds of snorting and hooves pawing at the ground. "Step forward and face your enemy." Port said as he made his way to the cage after gathering his exotic weapon from the wall. How did he fire the thing without getting an axe blade to the lung? It looked very impractical for a fight.

"Go Harry!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well," Blake said waving a little flag with RWBY on it.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby called out with her arms raised in the air. Weiss just sat straighter in her chair and carefully watched the fight.

"Alright! Let the match...Begin!" He lifted his blunderaxe and brought it down onto the lock for the cage. which caused the front of the cage to drop.

The grimm inside the crate was one that Harry had fought several times in the black forest. Except those were much larger and the tusks they had were not curled up, but out for goring opponents.

"So do you want me to kill it or what?" Harry said as he sidestepped the boar's charge. He drew his blade and slashed the boar's flank as it passed. The hit showed that the hide on the boar's side was much thicker than that of a beowolf, but could still be cut with Blackfyre. "It couldn't have been easy to catch this thing."

Port stood off to the side, away from the charging boar. "I have several of them in back, I hired a couple of students from my advanced class to capture them yesterday night. So you can kill it, that is...if you can." He taunted.

Harry decided that it was a perfect time to test what his new body paired with his unlocked aura could do. He sidestepped the boar and slashed at it's side, getting some blood drawn, but not a lot. His legs began letting off black wisps of aura as he pumped a small amount of aura into them. He flashed forward in front of the boar and swung his blade at the boar's head, shearing through its tusks and continued on until it met open air at the back of it's head. The now mostly headless boar stumbled forwards a couple of steps before it fell into a puddle of it's blood.

"Well that was most certainly a new approach. I never thought of going straight through the tusks before. You, young hunters, leaving us old timers in the dust." Port laughed, his mustache jumping up and down as he did so. Harry moved his way around the blood so that he would not have to deal with the blood getting in his shoes. "That concludes this class, be sure to cover all the assigned reading for the next class, and remember...always be vigilant. Class dismissed."

Harry met up with the rest of his team. They talked for a bit before Yang went off to catch up with some of her friends that she had not seen in a while, and Ruby and Weiss went down a separate hall together. Which left Harry with Blake. They walked down the halls in a comfortable silence, the wolf faunus just following her. It took a bit for him to realize that they were heading off in the general direction that the library was in.

The library was huge. That was the first thing that popped out in Harry's mind as he looked around. Harry looked over at Blake and found that the normally quiet girl had stars in her eyes at the sight of so many books, he could tell that if she was anyone else. There would be a couple of squeals of happiness. It was not until the image of the girl started to blur and disappear that he realized that she had ran off to the bookshelves so fast that she left an afterimage.

The normally reserved girl was bouncing around the books like a small child in a candy store. Picking one up every now and again when she spotted an interesting title. It was not long until she had a pile of books stacked in her arms that were almost as tall as she was. Harry grabbed some of the books off the top of the pile and placed them on a nearby table so the bookworm would not fall over. Barely stopping to thank him, she went forward to get several more books from the shelves and eventually brought them over to a table that Harry had taken.

Harry glanced around the empty library while Blake was placing her multitude of books on the table, and found that a fourth of the library was blocked off with tall walls.

"So what is in that section?" He stuck out a thumb out towards the blocked off section.

Blake looked up from her book to where he was pointed. "It is called the advanced studies section. It's where they keep the more restricted material. Books on aura manipulation, advanced weapon smithing, and books about the more rare grimm."

"Why would they need to regulate books about the grimm?" Harry asked her, "That does not seem like something dangerous."

"Well, for the past couple decades. Some people have been mixing together grimms to create chimeras and more deadly grimms to serve them. If they got their hands on those books..." She trailed off, not needing to explain what would happen. He had already seen some of the results with the chimera in the woods.

"How does one gain access into it?" The blocked off section reminded him of the restricted section from Hogwarts. Would the books scream when someone opened them? Harry mused in his head.

"Well you have to be either an A rank huntsman, or be given special permission by a teacher, but that will only give you a limited time to check a few books out." Blake answered. Harry hmmm'd at the thought, and put plans of breaking into the section on the backburner, for now.

Blake had finally settled down and grabbed a book from the pile to read. Harry looked at the books strewn across the table and found that they were widely varied. From the anatomy of Grimm, to geography of the world, even a couple of cookbooks were thrown in. The book that had Harry chuckling to himself was about catnip and other herbs cat's find pleasurable.

Harry lifted up the book. "Really?" He said to the blushing girl. "Catnip?"

She quickly snatched the book from his hands. Her bow was twitching like crazy before settling down. She looked like she was going to try justify her book choice, but decided against it and went back to reading her other book.

They both sat in silence, reading their own books. Harry had pulled out his book containing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style to see what he would be practicing next. Now that he had his aura to supplement his body, he would be able to advance to the more complicated forms, that and he had not cracked open the book for several months.

Blake watched interested as Harry dragged the tome from somewhere. She jumped in shock when he slashed his finger with one of his claws and was about to say something to him about the self harm, but then he drew the bloody finger across his tome which almost had her jump out of her seat to save the precious book from damage. However, she was stopped when a dull glow radiated from it then faded away and the blood that covered the front soaked into the leather and disappeared. Blake noticed that his finger was still bleeding and all he was doing to staunch the flow of blood was sucking on it as he read his book. She decided that the blood locked book was just another peculiar thing about Harry and ignored it for the moment, but she could not ignore the bleeding digit.

She got up from her seat and took the bleeding digit out of his mouth. Harry jerked back from the sudden contact, but Blake's firm grip did not let go of his hand. "That is not healthy at all," she scolded him. The black haired girl reached into her backpack and pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped it a few times around his fingers.

Her gaze never wavered as she cleaned his finger and bandaged it. She finished bandaging his finger before she looked up and saw his startled face. The girl immediately drew away from him and sat back down, looking everywhere except him. "Sorry,"

"It's no problem," Harry dismissed it with a way of his hand and a laugh. "You seemed to know what you were doing. Have you had training in medicine?"

Blake nodded her head, "I always wanted to help people, but I did not have any talent beyond field dressing so I thought that I could use what I did know fighting."

Harry nodded in agreement with her. He wanted to help people when he was young as well, but Voldemort and his lackeys put a stop to that dream. "I did too, but the situation I found myself in changed the path that I took."  
"What situation was that?" She asked with her amber eyes peering over her book at him.

Harry responded with, "You have your secrets and I have mine," He did not know Blake enough to open up to her about his past. If they got closer, eventually he was going to have to tell her about it, but now was not the time.

Eventually, both of them turned back to the books that they were reading for the next hour without making any noise besides some idle conversation to break the silence every now and again. He was amused that soon after finishing her book on geography, she grabbed the book about catnip. Harry found Blake to be an easy person to get along with after one passed some of her flaws. She was rather shy and an introvert, not speaking for long periods of time and she was not one to initiate a conversation, but she was a great person to talk to. Harry however found a cute trait of hers and that was whenever he teased her, the bow on top of her head would slightly twitch. It would not be noticeable if one did not look for it, but it was there.

After a while, Harry was starting to cramp up and could not continue reading so he got up and said his goodbye's to Blake before leaving the library.

Harry headed off to RWBY's shared dorm room with a quick stop by the dining hall where he found a notice attached to the bulletin board.

**Missions Now Available  
To any Hunter or huntress who wants extra credit and lien.**

**We are now giving out missions based on skill level for the student population to complete. Each mission will grant an agreed upon lien and some extra credit in the class of your choice. The missions are ranked a thus.**

**F- Beginner - No danger  
D- Novice - No danger  
C- Intermediate - little danger. Chance of attacks.  
B- Journeyman - moderate amount of danger.  
A- Expert - Deadly  
S-Master - Very deadly**

**First and second year students may only participate in F-C rank missions based on skills and teacher's discretion.  
Third and Fourth year students may participate in B ranked missions.  
A and S class missions are locked and only can be done by teachers or with special permission from the headmaster.**

**Headmaster Ozpin**

Harry looked at the post with a contemplative expression. The missions would build up some money that he could surely use. He grabbed a small meal of a sandwich and some water and walked off to the dorm thinking about how he was going to handle this new development. He was going to have to talk to the team about this and see what they thought.

He arrived in the dorm before any of the other members of RWBY did so he settled himself into his corner of his room and started to meditate. With no one around and several hours of free time, he decided that it was a perfect opportunity to examine his magic and aura.

He dove down into his mind and found his magic with ease. After all he had been doing so daily for several months while practicing occlumency. His magic looked to be burning as bright as it ever had, however one change was that it pulsed in tune with his body better than ever before. Harry could tell, just by looking at it, that he would have an easier time to cast spells and his wandless magic was given a boost. The effortless permanent transfiguration from the morning, gave evidence to this fact. Harry grinned at the possibilities that have better control of his magic would bring. He could now fight longer and use more powerful spells without having to worry as much about overtaxing himself.

After playing with his magic for a bit, Harry went deeper into his mind to find where his aura was housed. he was intimately familiar with the inner workings of his mind and a new addition to it would be easy to sleuth out. He went into the section of his mindscape that he normally stayed away from, his soul because he did not want to mess with that in anyway, and found his aura. It was represented as a humanoid figure made up of green and black aura in his mind.

Harry spent the next couple hours in his mindscape which translated to one or two outside of it, just looking at and playing with his aura, much like a small child with a new toy. It was such a key part of him, yet he had gone so long without even knowing that it existed. Now that it was unlocked, he could not imagine how he had lived without it, having his aura unlocked just gave him a sense of freedom, that only flying had ever brought him. He practised condensing it and when it got too tiring to hold it, he would ease it back to how it was to start with and start over, another little game that he made was to shift the aura around in his body and see how it responded. He started recording certain traits to his aura, Did it move faster in certain places, when compared to others? How much aura could be pushed into a specific area until it could hold no more? It was not until he tried to mix his aura and his magic did something interesting happen.

His magic seemed to coat his aura and strengthen it, but after a minute of holding the two together, Harry noticed that his magical reserves were dropping at an alarming pace. Had it been anyone else that did not have his reserves, they would have died in a couple of seconds, but with Harry's reserves that could rival Dumbledore and Voldemort's put together, he was able to cut it off and still have over half remaining. It looked like mixing the two could produce fantastic results, but only for a short period of time. He mentally wrote down a reminder to test it later.

Harry opened up his eyes to find that it was nightfall and the rest of his team minus Weiss were staring at him from their beds. Each of them had a different look on their faces. Blake looked very curious, Ruby had a childlike excitement about her, and Yang looked like she was ready to get up and shake him. Her hands were reaching for him as he opened his eyes. The only reason she had not started shaking him like a rag doll was the pale hand on her forearms keeping her in place.

"Where's Weiss?" Harry asked them. Yang nearly fell off her bed at the sudden question.

"You output more aura than I have in my body for over an hour and that is the first thing that you ask!" she shouted at him. The other two nodded in agreement. "I was going to try to stop you, but the pussycat over there stopped me."

"It is a bad idea to disturb someone while they are meditating." Blake answered while glaring lightly at Yang for the nickname. "Especially if they have their aura flaring. it could cause damage to the surrounding area for people with a normal supply, think about what it would do with him?"

The girl in yellow looked properly chastised. "Thanks 'pussycat'," Harry teased with a smile to show that he was kidding. He received a pillow to the face in response. "I was just messing with my aura to see what I could do with it. I did not have a chance to do it yesterday so I decided today was the perfect time."

Yang started muttering about Harry and his aura. "Just messing with it he says..." He heard her grumble.  
"So did you guys want anything special or was that it? And you never answered my question of where Weiss went."

Ruby suddenly looked depressed and started drawing shapes on the floor with her foot. He could almost see the rain clouds forming over her head. "She said that I was not fit to be the leader of the team and left. Professor Ozpin heard what she said and told me that he had not made a mistake about choosing me, but I am not sure if he was right."

"I know what Ozpin saw in you, Ruby," Harry said. Ruby and the rest of the girls perked up and started listening, "He saw your potential. Tell me, what would you do if your sister had been kidnapped by a group of bandits and they were threatening to kill her?"  
Ruby's eyes widened in horror when she imagined it and Yang was about to cut in with a loud macho statement, but a raised hand from the wizard stopped her. "I would do whatever it takes to get her back! I would do the same for anyone on this team!" She exclaimed resolutely with fire in her eyes.

"And that is why you are the team leader. You care about the team and will do whatever it takes to make it so that they are safe." Harry explained to the wide eyed girl, "You may be brash at times and naive about some things, but you are also fifteen and a lot younger than many of the people in this school. You will gain the traits as a leader and 'true huntsman' as Professor Port put it as you grow older and gain more experience. Oz is a smart man and knew what he was doing when he made you the leader."

"Why aren't you the leader though? You seem like a much better choice than me." Ruby quietly asked him. "You have been telling me how to be a good leader like in Grimm Studies today,"

Harry gave her a small smile. "I am not the kind of leader he was looking for, for the team. I lead based on numbers and gains instead of emotions. Whereas you lead based on how you can get your team out safe and alive. That is the key difference between us. Yang and Weiss were not chosen because they are more suited towards support roles than leadership and Blake is more of a scout then leader, which left you the best suited for the job. You will do fine Ruby, remember you are not alone with this. You have the entire team to back you up."

Ruby paused for a moment, before she leapt from the bed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you for saying that." She said as she wiped some of the tears off her face. Harry conjured a handkerchief with a bit of flair and handed it to Ruby. Harry looked over at the others and found that Yang was giving him a bright smile.

"No problem, just wait for the paperwork though. You will regret being the leader than," Harry jokingly said.

"Can't I just get you guys to write it if I tell you to, because you know, I'm the leader?"

Harry froze before he started hitting his head against the wall saying "stupid...stupid...stupid" over and over again. "I could have made Neville do all the work. It would have served that smartass right!" The other occupants in the room all laughed at his crisis.

"I have to know," Yang started once Harry finally finished banging his head against the wall. "How are you doing these things, making something out of thin air and changing our beds into actual bunkbeds? Blowing up high leveled grimms in one shot?"

"Magic," Harry answered with a grin that pissed Yang off. Blake snickered when she saw her hot-headed partner start to get frustrated. The target of her frustration sat in his corner, waiting for her to blow her top and go for him. He did not have to wait long because she pounced from her bed and landed on top of Harry, or she would have if he did not suddenly appear next to Blake with his arm around her shoulder, with a quiet pop of displaced air, leading to Yang landing in a heap on top of Harry's futon. A stunned silence overcame the room. "Magic!" Harry teased Yang again, but she was too shocked to do anything about it. Blake jumped in surprise, but made no effort to remove his arm. "To explain your question about how I am doing such things, you have to understand the what as well. I am a wizard, wand-waving, broom flying, potion making, wizard." Harry snapped his fingers and blue fire began dancing around on his hand, transforming into different shapes. It was not long until a kitten made of fire was sitting harmlessly on an irritated Yang's head. "Where I am from, far, far away there is a secret society of witches and wizards that live under the very noses of non-magic folk. I used to be a member of them before I unexpectedly found myself here in Vytal."

"Why haven't you gone back then?" Ruby innocently questioned.  
Harry thought about his answer for a moment replied truthfully "I have no idea where to begin, and even if I did, I couldn't leave now, I am a part of team RWBY. I would never just abandon you guys."

"What about your family and friends back there?"

"I have no family left, and all my friends moved on to better things," Using his occlumency training, he tried to conceal his emotions, and keep his facade up. "Being here has given me a new start, and people to surround myself with."

Blake narrowed her amber eyes at Harry, but did not say anything. Yang on the other hand seemed to have missed whatever Blake saw. "I'm sorry to hear that," Yang said. "Me and Ruby lost our parents a couple years ago too." Blake nodded her head as well, her bow drooping down empathically.

Blake was the first one to break the silence. "I'm not going to be the one to explain to Weiss when she gets here that he is a wizard."

"Me neither," Yang quickly called out. "Looks like you're stuck with that, little sis."

Ruby frowned then a look of inspiration materialized on her face. She started to cutely pout and turned to look up at Harry. He tried to resist her silent plea, and was successful to a point. Then when tears started to appear in the puppy dog eyes, Harry could not take it anymore, she was too adorable to deny. "I'll tell her in the morning," Harry sighed out in defeat. Ruby cheered and the other two snickered at his misfortune.

"By the way, how do you know headmaster Ozpin," The fair lady of the team asked. "You two seemed to know each other."

"Well the way I arrived here was sort of unconventional, you could say. In an attempt to kill me. One of my enemies opened up a rift that sucked me in and placed me in the middle of what I found out to be Black Forest." Yang gasped. "You know the place?"

"That is one of the most dangerous places in the kingdom!"

"Well it was dangerous I can tell you that much." the green eyed teen said. "I got attacked by a horde of grimm and passed out after finishing off the last of them. Ozpin found me and brought me to through hospital in Vale. We talked a bit about my past and about some circumstances of my arrival. I was offered a chance to go here and took it. After that, I met up with him later and talked over about the country in general and his school. Really I think that it was the tea that sold him, he seems to be obsessed with the stuff."

They stayed up chatting for a little longer, but it was close to midnight so they all went to sleep while Ruby stayed up a little while longer to study ahead in her classes.

Harry was woken up an hour later when Weiss came in and woke Ruby up to tell her that she was going to try her hardest to be the best that she could be. Then she climbed up to her part of the bed and fell asleep. Ruby went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

The following morning was not fun as Harry tried to explain his status as a wizard to Weiss. When Harry tried to rope the rest of his team into helping explain, Ruby cried 'everyone for themselves' and everyone left the room in their own way. Ruby disappeared and left rose petals in her place, Yang sprinted out of the room and Blake hopped out of the building with her face still buried in her book. Weiss was by far the most stubborn person he had ever met, but eventually he was able to convince her of what he was when he apparated her to the forest temple in the Emerald Forest and back. After a rather intense interrogation on his capabilities as a wizard, she let him go to class.

* * *

(A/N: Well not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, You learned of the story behind the scar and got some foreshadowing to Harry's aura-magic mix. Other than that it was just team bonding. To be honest, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I really had to wrack my brain to get it out and you can probably tell.

The whole mission system will be explained next chapter. I plan for it to be a small, but interesting part of this fic. It will allow me more leeway to get them out of the school and onto missions without having to go through much hassle.

I want to wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new years. I may not be posting a chapter next week. All depends on whether or not I have the time for it.

EDIT: It has come to my attention that I forgot to say what powers I choose to give Harry. Thank you Cassel002 for the reminder.

The powers that Harry got was: an increased connection to his magic, i.e. able to cast more powerful spells for less magic; armored skin; and other surprises that I will write into the story. Please note that I will not have all the powers suddenly appear out of no where. The powers will be introduced after certain events that will lead to the founding of his powers.

This is Dawnriser signing out.)


	7. Chapter 7: Testing and Internal Problems

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 7: Testing and Internal Problems**

The following weekend was the first time that the first years would get to fight each other and see where they stood in relation to their peers. Glynda Goodwitch was charged with supervising the fights between the students to keep the amount of injuries to a minimum and to grade each of the students.  
Over the course of the week, team RWBY and JNPR were getting more and more excited at the thought of battling others to see how good they were. However the ability to make some extra money on the side through betting was also an appealing prospect. Everyone, even the normally reserved Blake was starting to get into the fighting mood, and could not wait for the weekend when the class would be held. Harry on the other hand had a relaxing week. He was finally getting out of his 'battle' mode that he had stayed in for more than a year without any breaks. He was finally acting more like the teenager he was instead of the soldier he used to be.

Harry and Oz had met a couple of time to discuss small things. It was mostly Ozpin talking about some of the more promising students and Harry giving commentary to him while they enjoyed their tea. They did get into arguments about certain topics, but it was all in good fun. Glynda had even joined them on one occasion after accidentally stepping into the room where they were talking. Surprisingly enough, outside of her teaching position, she was relaxed and caring person. it seemed that the only time she was strict was when, she was working or trying to keep Ozpin doing his job and not off with one of his hobbies. During one of his talks with the headmaster, Harry did get a more indepth idea about the mission system the school held.

Evidently some of the teachers thought that it was a good idea to start handing out missions during school for the students to be able to get used to how it would be outside of the academy. F ranks were basically chores, D ranks were higher than chores, but there was little or no combat expected. Things like picking herbs from the forest so that medicines could be made in the medbay. C ranks were things like escort detail where a caravan of dust trucks hired huntsmen to protect them from grimms as they travel from one place to another. B ranks were search and destroys for grimms that were causing problems, and A and S ranks varied from search and destroy to protecting high value targets

The entire reason of the fights on the weekend was to test the students in a controlled situation and assign each of them a rank so that the school would know what they could or could not do.

* * *

The weekend finally rolled by and Ruby was literally shaking in anticipation. The entire class had gathered in the amphitheater, where Ozpin announced the teams. All of the seating was removed to create room for the duels. Harry joined his team as they melded into the crowds to hear what they were going to do. Professor Goodwitch stood on the stage and tapped the mike to get the students attention. Everyone quickly stopped their chatter and directed their attention to the blonde professor.

"Today, we will be having combat training, but before I can teach you how to improve yourself, I have to see how each of you fight individually. I will observe you all in duels to assess your abilities. I will rank you accordingly and you should receive the rank in a couple days." Glynda said into the mike. "Each one of you will be assigned a partner to fight against. During the fight, I have the ability to stop a fight and declare a winner. If you do not listen to my every instruction then you will find yourself kicked out of my class. Now I will be handing out some dust that you will spread on your weapons to make it so that they can't cause lasting harm to anyone. Please come up to see who you will be fighting," The students quickly crowded the stage as they found who they would be paired up with. Harry noted that Pyrrha and Ruby were paired together and Ren was sent to fight Blake. Yang was assigned to fight Weiss, Jaune was paired up with the greasy Cardin Winchester, and Nora was paired with a faceless student that Harry had not cared to know the name of.

Once the crowd had dispersed away from the stage, Harry went over to see who he would be fighting. Goodwitch looked a bit more ruffled than usual after the excited crowd of teenagers surrounded her, but she still retained her cold countenance.

"So who am I paired up with today, Ms. Goodwitch?" Harry asked as her as she straightened her dress and fixed her hair. He put some of the dust that she had laid out on his sword and watched as it obtained a small glw, but left his rifle bare. Since it was not a dust weapon, he would have to set it down for the match.

"You will not-," Goodwitch started, but Ozpin interrupted her as he walked across the stage, his cane clicking on the floor with every other step. His appearance quickly drew people's attention and they all started watching the headmaster walk towards Harry and Professor Goodwitch.

"You will not be facing any of the students today," The grey haired headmaster stated when he got over to them. "None of them would be able to push you enough that we could see where the problems lie and accurately rank you."

"He is correct, I would normally be the one to test you in such a situation, but headmaster wanted to be the one to do so," A glare entered her eye. "And he was quite adamant about it too." Ozpin smiled sheepishly at her, but did not deny his actions. The way the two of them acted, reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione's relationship. One being the strict one of the pair and trying to keep the other on track while the other just wanted to relax or do what they wanted. A sad smile appeared at the nostalgic memory.

"Everything alright there Harry?" Ozpin asked worriedly as he noticed that the teen's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes and plastered a smile on his face, embarrassed at how he let his emotions go in front of them. He quickly reigned in his depressing thoughts. "Yeah, you two just reminded me of some of my old friends. They used to act the same way you two do.

"I'm sure you'll see them again later," Ozpin said to reassure the student.

Harry's answer was a silent shake of his head. Ozpin took a second to realize what it meant, before nodding his understandment. Glynda watched from the side as her boss/best friend held a silent conversation with one of her more interesting students. She did not understand much of the byplay, but she did get the gist of it. Something happened that made it so that Harry could no longer see his friends again. She wanted to know what it was, but it was neither the time or place for her to ask.

"Well, come on. Let's begin our match." He beaconed for Harry to follow him on the stage and took a sip of his tea before handing it to Glynda. The students that had been loitering around, waiting for the signal to start, soon started to gather around the stage to see one of their own fight the headmaster. A couple people complained, but they were quickly silenced by their peers who wanted to see the fight. A couple of bets broke out about how fast Harry would lose to the headmaster.

Team RWBY and JNPR gave out their encouragements to Harry from the sidelines. "Good luck!" yelled Yang from the side, "Be safe," came from Blake, and "Break his legs!" came from the orange haired menace that was hanging off Ren.

Glynda pushed several buttons on her scroll and pictures of Harry and Oz appeared on the wall behind them. Underneath the pictures were green lines that indicated aura reserves. "Start whenever you are ready." She said to the pair and brought up a barrier in between the crowd and the two combatants so no one would get hurt from the fight.

The duo took a moment to analyze their opponent. Harry knew that he had a very little chance of winning against such an opponent. Ozpin had years of aura manipulation and weapon training that Harry never had, but he wanted to give it his best and put on a good show for the crowd.

The tea loving man at first glance looked relaxed and like he was about to go for a stroll rather than fight. It took a trained eye to see the muscles tensing up, the slight movement of the feet to get into the best position to intercept an attack or to kick off and start his own.

Harry himself was in his standard beginning stance. His hand a bit lower than his sheathed sword, with his off hand holding his sheath, preparing for a quick draw or a dash. His body was low to the ground, giving him the ability to quickly move out of the way of any strikes that he would encounter. What troubled him was that he did not know what Ozpin's cane did. He assumed that it was swung like a sword, but in this world where a bat could be changed into a rocket launcher, it could be anything.

They stared at each other for a moment. Harry carefully pushed aura into his legs, enough that it was there, but not enough that wisps of smoke started to appear and hinted that he was ready to attack. Then right before everyone's eyes, Harry disappeared.

With a strong surge forward, Harry covered the dozen feet in the blink of an eye. His sword flashed out of the sheath and at Oz, who had been carefully watching the entire way. He raised his cane and stopped the blow with a loud clang. It seemed that he had not been paying attention to Harry's fight with the chimera because he was able to surprise the man by unhooking his sheath from his belt and swinging it at his head. Unfortunately for Harry, Oz noticed it just in time and was able to dodge it by leaning back. Harry disengaged the man and then brought his sword back down to press his temporary advantage.

The students watched in awe as one of their peers was fighting Ozpin with speeds only a few could match. The sounds of metal meeting metal changed from the two crashing together periodically, to a constant drone that filled the air. Harry's sword and Oz's cane were a blur as they rose and fell in synch. Then something would tip the balance in one of their favors, whether it was that one of them had to dodge or change positioning. They both would disappear from one place on stage to another, striking at each other with lightning fast blows. They were always moving, circling each other as metal split the air around them. It was a dance between two opponents then a duel between two people.

If one looked at the fight, they would see two evenly matched fighters, but the aura reading was telling a different story. Harry's inexperience with aura was showing through as his gauge was steadily going down and was already halfway gone, whereas Oz's was going down at a much slower pace, and his was only down an eighth. Harry's jacket had long since been ruined in the fight and just barely hung onto his frame. Oz was not without his signs of battle either. His scarf and glasses had been knocked off sometime during the fight and his once immaculate suit was torn in several places.

Suddenly the fight picked up even more speed as Harry's aura changed, Instead of being black and green wisps that poured off his body. His aura seemed to solidify and cover the skin on his arms and legs in a black coating with green tribal designs running across the surface. Harry was surprised at the increase of speed and strength that was granted to him by the cover. He wanted to test his aura-magic mixture in combat and this was the result. However the second skin was not complete. It was made of more holes than not.

His speed and power increase was not without it's toll though, as his aura and magic reserves rapidly started to fall. It was only after a couple seconds of fighting with his new aura 'skin' that his aura gauge fell into the red. However during that time, he was able to land more strikes on Ozpin than he had been able to for the entire match. Glynda activated the buzzer and ended the fight.

The students watched as Oz disengaged the fight and backed up, Harry doing the same. The crowd stood, mouth agape. Silence reigned in the room before team RWBY and JNPR started to cheer. It was like a wave, soon the rest of the student body started to cheer as well along with some groans as gamblers had to hand their money over to the winners. A good majority of it ended up in Ren's hands, who just smirked as his supply of liens grew by the moment.

After the cheering calmed, the crowd quickly dispersed into separate parts of the auditorium and prepared for their own duels. Their blood pumping from watching the headmaster's and Harry's duel.

"That's new," Oz said to Harry as they rested from their battle. "I have not seen aura shaped like that in years. Normally it takes a long time to build up the control necessary to do so. That begs the question though. How did you do it?"

"It is not really aura shaping as it is aura mixing." Harry admitted as everyone around them started their matches on Glynda's signal, "I have a second energy supply, that you have probably seen me use before. Don't think I do not know about the cameras in the woods. My ears have only gotten better since my change. I just hope that you do not plan to show anyone my fluffy ability. It is rather special to me and I do not wish anyone to know about it without my approval." Oz nodded his head at that. The only one besides him who saw the change was Goodwitch and she would not gossip about it.

"When I mixed my two energies a couple days ago. I found that it boosts the effects that my aura has, but it's very draining and does not really seem worth using at the moment as anything besides a last ditch effort. I'll have to practice keeping it active for it to be stable enough to use in my fights." He pulled a pair of water bottles from his neverending pouch and handed one to Oz, who accepted it with a raised eyebrow, but did not say anything about it. He was starting to get used to Harry's strangeness.

Glynda came over to the resting pair and handed the grey haired one his tea mug. "I am unfamiliar with the style that you used, but I did see some errors you made. When you do an overhead strike, you move the blade further back than needed, extending the amount of time you are open to attack. Also your elbows tended to slip out of position and left small holes in your guard that a grimm could use. Other then that, your speed and sword skills was superb. Your strategic skills were rather interesting, but they could use some work. Whatever you did with your aura at the end was foolhardy and could have ended horrible in any other situation. It was a needless waste of aura that was not worth the reward." She scolded, Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. It really was a stupid move, he had to concede that to her.

"The only thing that I could not test you on was ranged combat. Why did you not bring your gun into the duel?" Goodwitch questioned. Harry's response was picking up his rifle, which was leaning on the wall next to him, and pulled back the slide of his rifle, popping out a round. He caught the cartridge and handed it to Glynda so that she could examine the round. "I can't train with these. My gun is made to kill and only to kill, sparring was never the idea when I made her." Harry then explained some of the key differences between his weapon and some weapons found on remnant. The two teachers look mildly disturbed at the new information. Both were wondering why a teen such as Harry would need use of a weapon that could only kill. "If you want, I can shoot at some targets so that you can see how I stand with that." He offered her. Harry got up while she thought and stretched out his sore muscles, his aura already working on repairing them and bring them back to tip-top shape. "I could do with some time on the range, it has been far too long since she and I've gone shooting together." He said while patting his rifle like one would a pet. While he was not like Ruby about weapons, he cared greatly for his sword and rifle.

Goodwitch nodded at his request, "I will get that setup for you later. I have to go now and check to watch the last of the duels. I will see you both later." and with that, she left and went back to watching the other students fight. Oz and Harry stood in a companionable silence, watching some of the other student's duels.

Harry watched as Jaune fought Cardin. Jaune had some potential in him, but he needed some proper lessons in how to handle his sword and aura. That along with some self-confidence would have him become one of the best swordsman in the school. Cardin on the other hand, just brute forced his way through the fight. He had no style, finesse, or grace to speak of. He just kept swinging his mace to try and beat his opponent into submission. Harry commented on this to the man next to him and Oz nodded his head in agreement.

Ruby and Pyrrha had an interesting duel. Ruby would move at high speeds and try to catch her off guard, but Pyrrha would be able to block the attacks with her shield and return with a volley of dust shots from her rifle/spear, Milo. They repeated this several times until Ruby switched strategies and made Pyrrha be the one on offensive. It was not until then, did Ruby land a couple of hits on her amazonian opponent using clever counter attacks and parries that Harry did not think was possible with a scythe. Harry's eyes drifted away as the fight continued to see how the rest of his team was doing. Blake and Ren were both speed oriented fighters with much different weapon, so observing their fight was interesting to say the least. Blake's gambol shroud and Ren's Jade dragon pistols were ablaze with gunfire. Blakes grace and shadow like abilities to flit around was enough to match Ren's unorthodox fighting style and speed. Gambol Shroud flew around the area and tried to catch Ren at any angle it could get to, while Ren was making great use of his dual pistols by using one for defence and another for attack. An explosion cut Harry's thoughts short and when he looked over at what or rather who caused it, he could not suppress a snort in amusement. Nora was sitting on top of her smoking opponent with a huge grin on her face. Her giant hammer was resting right beside the poor unconscious boy who never stood a chance.

The fights kept going and slowly, one by one they stopped either by Goodwitch or when a victor came out. Yang ended up winning her fight because Weiss was not used to fighting an opponent who stayed inside of her guard. Her aura glyphs did little to stop Yang when she could not form them in time to catch the blonde before she could strike. Blake's duel eventually was stopped with Ren being the winner, he had rationed his aura better throughout the fight and pulled out the victory through attrition. Pyrrha won against Ruby, just barely. It was more of the inexperience on Ruby's part than anything else. Ruby had only fought grimms and did not know how to properly fight another person while Pyrrha was the three time winner of the regional championships and knew the body cues and eye twitches that gave away attacks and defences.

The duo watched the fights come to a close, each sipping on their refreshments, until Oz stated that he had to go and then left to presumable do his work after saying his farewells.

Yang and Weiss were the first to work their way over to where Harry was. He had a couple of water bottles laid out waiting for them. Yang had a grin on her face so bright that the sun would be jealous while Weiss was brooding at her loss.

"Cheer up, princess! So what if I totally kicked your ass this time, next time might be different!"

"Subtle, Yang real subtle." Harry sarcastically said, he handed both of them a bottle.

Weiss' mood only further worsened at what Yang said. "You did fine, Weiss." Harry reassured, "Yang was one of the worst people you could face, but it did teach you a lot and showed where you needed improvement so you won't lose next time, " Weiss looked slightly better, but still put out that she lost.

Harry looked over their shoulders and saw a rather interesting sight. Nora had decided to jump on Ren's back somewhere between his fight and the time it took to walk across the hall. She was rambling on about nothing in her own special way while playing with Ren's ponytail. "Did you see me? Huh did you, Ren? I hit him and BOOM!" She mimicked an explosion with her hands, sending Ren staggering to the side before he caught his balance and got back on course. It showed just how much patience he had with her when he did not even twitch as he stumbled. "I won! Though Ms. Goodwitch said that I was too hyper and impatient. Do you think that I am too hyper Ren? We have been together for a long time, well not together-together, so you would know if I was, wouldn't you." Ren just sighed, but he made no move to dislodge the rambling orange haired girl. Blake, who had been walking with them, quickened her pace to get away from the babbling girl and made her way over to the group. Ruby was the next one to get to them with Pyrrha in tow. After handing all of them their own water bottles, he asked. "So what did Ms. Goodwitch say about your fights."

"oh...oh...oh, me first!" Nora said bouncing up and down with her arm waving in the air. It was not long until Ren could not keep his balance and fell over. Nora jumped right up like nothing happened while the green cloaked boy staggered to his feet. "Ms. Goodwitch said that I was okay, but rushed the fight. I could not help that the other guy was too weak!" She pouted. After she was done talking to the group, she turned to Ren and started talking to him.

"She said that I was good, but inexperienced," Ruby said downtrodden.

To which Harry replied, "Remember what I said, you'll get more experience the older you get."

"I am plenty old enough! I drink milk!" Her cheeks puffed out like a hamster. The rest of the group laughed to themselves. Everyone except Pyrrha who was looking off in the direction that Jaune was. Harry tapped her shoulder and waved her off towards where Jaune sat. The amazon quickly walked off to help him and bring him over.

As she was doing this, Weiss said, "She said that I am too rigid in how I fight. I'm also too slow when it comes to creating glyphs for them to be useful at close range."

"I need to be more careful with my aura, but other than that she said I need more experience to iron out my style." Blake said and Ren nodded saying that he got the same assessment. As they were speaking, Jaune was dragged over by the persistent redhead.

"What about you, Yang?"

"She said that I am too impatient and don't think before I attack." The rest of the group silently agreed with what Goodwitch said. Yang was one of the most hot-headed girls that they had ever met.

"I am not aggressive enough when I fight," Pyrrha informed them. "Other than that, I'll know what I need to fix when I get my rank tomorrow."

Jaune stayed silent throughout the conversation until Harry clapped a hand on his back. "Don't worry, Jaune," He said to the boy, "I watched the fight and all you need to do is to believe in yourself more. You hesitate when you strike and block, which is what threw you off. That and you need to practice using your aura, but I'm sure that Pyrrha will be happy to help you with that." Harry winked at the amazon who was starting to blush.

Jaune the ever oblivious boy turned to the girl and asked, "Really? You would do that?" His answer was a shy nod from Pyrrha.

Yang suddenly interjected. "We having been dancing around for long enough! I want to hear what was up with your fight Mr. Soul Thief."

"I fought Ozpin...That's it. I need to work on my aura manipulation and fix some of the smaller errors in my swordsmanship. Later today, I will go to the target range and have my shooting tested." Harry was trying to fight off a grin at the looks on their faces. He knew that they wanted to hear about how he got as proficient as he was, but it was such a great opportunity to mess with them that he could not, not take it. Surprisingly enough it was not Yang to blow her top and try to get him to answer, but Ruby.

"How were you able to move so fast, it took me years to reach that speed and several more to be able to even use it." Harry supposed that it was a matter of pride for the small girl.

"Well before I unlocked my aura I went through special training for my muscles. What are the ways that you know to increase your speed and strength?" Harry asked.

"Lift weights and run and keep doing it until you get faster and can lift more." Harry nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

When she noticed that he was waiting for more she asked, "Is there another way?" light shining in her eyes, the thought of becoming even faster danced around her head..

"Well yes, while i did build up muscles like you did to get faster, I also forced them to work harder and output more power too. The downside is that it destroys one's muscles almost beyond repair." She immediately deflated and the rest gave him a questioning look. "I had a very short period of time to learn how to fight the way I do. So I took shortcuts that ruined my body. I practised every day for 11 hours, over two and a half years which were followed by a year of almost constant combat to get to where I am. When you all first met me, I was wasting away with probably a couple of years left of being able to walk. That was the price I paid to be able to fight like that." Harry was not exaggerating either, Himura was able to limit the damage done because he would fight sparingly and have long periods of rest in between that Harry could not afford. Harry's method of repairing muscles was good, but not foolproof and could not fix all his muscles completely. Slowly, but surely the damage that could not be fixed kept increasing as he went along, but Harry was not able to stop and let his body take a break. "However luckily when my aura unlocked, it was able to fix the damages I had done to my body."

The entire group was in a state of shock, Harry clapped his hands to bring them back to reality.

"Why would you do that?" Jaune asked horrified.

"Because it was necessary at the time. Anyway It does not matter anymore, it's over and done with and now I am as healthy as a hippogriff." The group wanted to continue questioning him, but over the last couple weeks of getting to know the black haired teen. They found that if he did not wish to talk about something, then he would not talk about it.

The rest of the time they spent together was just them watching the remaining battles, talking about small things like class and just hanging out. Somehow during the conversation, Ruby and Nora got into a friendly argument about which is better, strength or speed. Everyone was eventually drawn into the argument and had to take sides. It ended with Harry, Ruby, Ren, Blake, and Weiss in the side of speed, against Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Jaune on the side of strength.

"...What is the point of dancing around like a twinkle toes if I can knock people through a building?" Yang eloquently put.

"It does not matter if you can do that if you can't hit your target," Harry interjected. That was the conversation that Goodwitch walked into.

"I think that a balance between the two is what one should strive for in combat," Glynda said from behind Ruby, making her squeak in fright. She darted behind Weiss and peered over her shoulder to see who snuck up on her. "We need to test your ability to shoot that rifle of yours. Your friends may come if they wish." She spun on her heels and walked towards one of the exits.

The two teams followed the blonde haired teacher out of the auditorium and to one of the fields that surrounded that school. On the field was a couple dozen targets and past that were a few that were more than a hundred yards away.

Glynda stopped right next to a marked out circle where Harry assumed that he would be placed. "The closest targets are for the speed trial while the one's farther out is for range. Each of the targets have a damage gauge to see how much damage is done when one is hit. Please stand in this circle and fire when you're ready." She took a step back next to the two teams and was watching the scroll that seemed to always be in her hand. Harry drew out his rifle and started running his occlumency exercises to calm himself down and focus on his task.

It was a neat little trick he picked up from some guy named Henry, who was a great duelist. He taught Harry that meditating before a fight would help immensely and after Harry tried it out, he found it worked wonders for his concentration. After he had finished his rituals, Harry quickly brought up his rifle and started firing his high caliber rifle at each target as fast as he could. The loud booms from his rifle and the gusts of air that blew against his face were ignored, as he shot at the targets. It only took him a quarter of a minute to put all two dozen targets down with a hole in them. After that was done, he dropped into a prone position and started to find the longer ranged targets.

The first one was only a hundred yards out and was blown apart as soon as his crosshairs rested on it. The next was another hundred yards farther out and the pattern followed as he continued to hit each one as fast and accurately as he could. He finally reached the last one. It was almost a mile and a half away and from what Harry understood from dust weapons. They were not supposed to be able to go that far. He sensed a certain grey haired man had a role in its placement.

Harry adjusted his sights to compensate for the wind and distance, and had the runes engraved on the scope activate so that he could zoom in further and see the target clearly. A second later, the bullet had left the barrel and was on it's way to the center of the target. Harry let out the breath that he had been holding and packed up his gun.

He turned to find that most of the group, even Goodwitch had a look of shock on her faces. She was staring wide eyed at the scroll in her hand.

Ruby summed up all their thoughts in one sentence, "That was loud, but awesome!" The rest of the group gave various sounds of agreement.

Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Well you scored perfect on the long range portion, but you were slower than average on the rapid fire. Overall you did wonderfully." She stated still stunned over the numbers that were being shown on her scroll, "You will get your rank and report the same time as everyone. Have a nice day everyone," She then left the teams standing there in the middle of the field.

"You are going to show me your weapons, Harry." Ruby ordered with a glint in her eye. Instead of handing over Sudden Death. He casted a duplication spell on one of the pistols that he kept in his boot. He did not duplicate Sudden Death because of all the runes and magic that went into the rifle. He unloaded all the rounds from the pistol so that she would not hurt herself and tossed it over to her. "Have at it," He gave her a brief explanation of the safety features the gun had before letting her tinker with it. He warned her that the gun would fade after a day and if she wanted to continue, she just had to ask for another.

"Now then, I am hungry so lets go eat." and as if on cue, all of their stomachs rumbled.

The group went off to the dining hall and grabbed some of the food the school was serving. It was not as fancy as the food served in Hogwarts, but not everyone could have an army of house elves toiling away in the kitchen to feed an entire school population.

When they sat at a table, everyone started doing their own thing. Ruby was still distracted by the pistol replica that Harry gave her, Blake had her face buried deep in a book and Jaune was sitting in his chair thinking.

Nora started to tell about some adventure that she and Ren went on. At least he thought that it was an adventure they had. It sounded like something that Port would tell. "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursi..." She tried to add a storyteller's lilt to her voice, but failed miserably.

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She screamed and stood up on her seat. Yang seemed to be half listening to the story, but everyone else continued doing what they had been doing. Only Harry and Pyrrha were politely listening, but she kept glancing at Jaune out of the corner of her eye so Harry could tell that she did not have her heart in it. Ren did not count because he was forced into helping tell the story.

"Two of 'em." Ren sighed out exasperated at her embellishments.

"But they were no match for us... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed again and stated "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Nora looked put out at having her adventure be discounted. Then she noticed that everyone else was looking over at Jaune.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him with her hand on his shoulder.

Jaune was snapped out of his daze when she asked the question and was startled to find that everyone was looking at him. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He gave them a weak thumbs up and a anxious laugh.  
"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked, "You don't look so good,"

Suddenly the sounds of people laughing drifted over to the table. All of them looked over to find team CRDL surrounding a girl with rabbit ears, making fun of her.

"Jaune, is this about Cardin? I know that he has been picking on you since the beginning of the year."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said trying to play off the bullying like it was nothing.

"Jaune, I know practical jokes. Hell I used to be friends with some of the biggest pranksters in my old school and I know the things that he does, are not jokes. He is a bully." Harry gently said. Jaune was doing the same thing that he used to do and down play his problems to not bother others.

"Oh, please. Name one time that he has bullied me." Jaune tried to deny what Harry was saying, but others in the group started to tell about how Cardin had been bullying him. They told about the normal stuff like him getting him stuck in doorways and pushing his books to the floor, however the worst was when Jaune was pushed into a rocket propelled locker and launched out of the school. "I did not land that far from the school," Jaune said trying to laugh it off. It clearly was not working for both him and his friends. They could obviously see that he had a problem with Cardin, but did not want to bother them.

"If you ever need help Jaune. You can just ask us." Pyrrha offered with Ren nodding. Nora even went so far as to hop up on the table with a demented smile on her face.

"I know what we can do." the orange haired menace announced, "We can break his legs!" Yang raised her fist in agreement.

"Guys it is fine. It is not like he is just a jerk to me, he is a jerk to everyone." Jaune said. Suddenly the sounds of silverware hitting the ground and cries of pain came from where team CRDL was.

"Ow! Please stop!" The rabbit faunus cried out. "That hurts!" the students that surrounded them looked away from the blatant bullying.

"I told you they were real!" Cardin said to the gathered bullies. His voice carrying over the hall.

Harry was not going to interfere until he heard Russell's reply. "What a freak!" The word 'freak' was always one of his triggers. It was a constant reminder about his care under the Dursley's. Harry noticed that Nora was about to get up to help the faunus, but Harry stopped her.

"Nora, you can't break his legs." Nora looked saddened that she could not use her hammer on someone. Yang was about to speak up, but was cut off by Harry. "Bullies like him won't learn that way. You need to make a lasting impression and I know how to do that." Harry stepped away from the table and made his way over to the rabbit faunus and Cardin. Eyes from various tables followed his trek down the hall to the group.

"Please, listen to the lady and let go of her," Harry said when he arrived at the table. All of them turned to look at him, but Cardin did not let go of her ears, he even tightened his grip on them causing the brunette to let out a gasp of pain.

"Look it's another one of those freaks!" Russell said, getting right up into Harry's face. "So did your mother like to sleep with animals too? Or maybe it was your father," An aura enhanced punch had him doubled over and a knee to the face kept him from getting back up. All because Harry was pants at fighting hand to hand did not mean that he couldn't. He could brawl, but that was about it.

The cries of pain got everyone's attention. The hall suddenly going quiet after Harry brought his foot down on Russell's arm, shattering it with his heel. Russell curled up in a ball, taking deep breaths to try and ease the pain.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again, or I will rip out your tongue! " Harry snarled out the teen on the ground. After Harry finished glaring at him, he straightened out his suit jacket and plastered a gentlemanly front on his face. The calm inviting smile that graced his face caused a shiver to go down everyone's spine. What made it worse was the splatter of blood that had landed his face and the icy green eyes. "Now that, that unpleasantness is out of the way. What do you say to letting go of her ears? You would not like it if something of yours was hurt, would you." The subtle threat in his voice seemed to go over Cardin's head.

"Why should I, freaks like you do not deserve anything better." He sneered at Harry, whose smile was getting more and more sinister as it went along. "After I am done with her, I am going to have to teach you a-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when his throat was grabbed by a hand covered in black smoke and then lifted into the air. His hand letting go of the faunus' ears and grabbing onto the hand that was crushing his throat.

"No, Cardin. It is me who is going to teach you something." Harry growled, he flashed some of his fangs with a sadistic grin, at Cardin, who whimpered in fear.

Dove seemed to take that as a cue to try and attack Harry from the side, but with a wave of Harry's hand and a silently cast bone breaker curse, the arm that he cocked back to punch gave a loud crack and bent in the wrong direction. He dropped to his knees in agony, clutching his newly broken arm. Harry's eyes never left Cardin's. "I can do much worse then that, so remember. Do not bully anyone again. If you do, I will find out about it, and I will find out. Then I will come back and when I do... there will be no third time." With that threat, Harry dropped Cardin on top of the whimpering Dove. He looked over to see Sky backing up slightly with his hands raised in defeat.

"You're a monster!" Cardin accused him as he rolled off of Dove.

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "Cardin, you do not know monsters," Harry watched with dispassionate eyes as Cardin and Dove dragged themselves out of the room with Sky trying to carry Russell without further injuring him.

Harry may have seem calm on the outside, but he was berating himself on the inside. He had more control than that, years of meditating should have fixed those outbursts, yet one or two words set him off. A small voice in his head said that it was still a better reaction than before. He used to kill any death eater that spoke about his parents like that in a particularly gruesome way. He resolved to better work on his self-control and get a handle of his returning aggression. He just hoped that he could manage it.

"Come along, my dear." Harry said to the faunus. Wiping the blood from his face with a napkin he grabbed from the table. "You can sit with us." She cautiously nodded and followed Harry to his table.

"My name is Harry Potter-Black," He introduced himself as they made their way back to the table.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina, thank you for helping me." The brown haired girl carefully told him and his friends.

"No problem," Harry said as they joined up with the rest of the group. "I have been wanting to do that for awhile."

After a round of introductions from the table, Blake skeptically asked him. "That is how you deal with bullies?"

"Well yeah," Harry said as he speared a potato, "You got to make them fear you enough that they listen to you. Why do you think that I have Soul Thief stitched to the back of my long coat. It is not because I am proud of the name or how I got it."

"How did you get it?" Ruby asked with her eyes full of curiosity.

Harry reached over and rubbed the top of her head, much to her annoyance. "That is not a story to tell while we are eating." Ruby pulled out the puppy dog eyes, but they did not work this time. After realizing that it failed, she pouted and turned back to playing with the gun. The hall slowly went back to normal and Harry's own table decided to try and get to know the new faunus.

"So where was your team?" Yang asked her.

Velvet was slow to reply. Eventually she shyly said, "My team and I do not exactly get along. So I usually eat alone."

"Well that won't do! You can sit with us whenever you want." Velvet hesitantly nodded at Yang's offer.

Nora suddenly jumped up and said, "Yay! A new friend!" She leaned over the table and wrapped a shocked Velvet into a tight hug. She started to rapid fire questions at a flustered girl, not giving her any time to respond. Everyone just looked on in amusement as the girl tried to deal with Nora.

Suddenly everyone went quiet and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find that Goodwitch was standing behind him with an irritated look on her face. "I can't leave you alone for more than an hour without you causing trouble. Get up, we are going to the headmaster's office." Harry said his farewells to the group and followed the teacher down the hall.

"I just had Mr. Winchester and his team all come into the infirmary with broken bones, and Mr. Winchester with a partially collapsed windpipe. All of them are saying that you did it, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She stopped and turned to the black haired student.

"I do not regret doing what I did, ma'am." He said honestly, "Winchester and his gang were bullying Velvet for no reason beyond that she was born different then them. It was disgusting and had to be stopped."

"He seemed to have left that part out of his report, however we have faculty to deal with issues like that." she replied. "Mr. Winchester would have been handled by them."

"I was waiting for someone to intervene for several minutes. It was not until they became physically violent did I involve myself." Harry said as they started walking again.

"When it got to that point, you should have just informed a faculty member. We would have handled it."

"Yes you would, but how much damage could be done in the time that it takes for me to go get one and get back." Harry said. They had finally reached the headmaster's office. Harry stepped into it to find that Ozpin was perched in his tall chair working on some paperwork.

he looked up when the duo entered the room. "Well this is an unexpected surprise, I thought that you had classes today Harry."

"He is not here for a social visit today," Goodwitch told him. "Mr. Potter here, put three of the members of team CRDL in the infirmary a couple of minutes ago with severe injuries."

"Tell me what happened," Harry then began his story. He told of all the events that happened starting from when he first saw the bullying and finished with him inviting Velvet to his table.

Ozpin took off his glasses and wiped them on his sleeve before saying anything. "You know that I can not let you off for this right. I can't have people think that it is okay to do this kind of thing no matter what the reason is. That being said you will serve detention with Ms. Goodwitch here after school for the next couple weekend."

"I understand and I am fine with that, sir," Harry said.

Ozpin nodded, "You are dismissed, please report to the auditorium for detention. Other then that, I will see you later for some tea. Make sure that you bring some of those tea leaves from last time. I particularly enjoyed those." Harry smiled and left in a rush to get to his next class on time.

"Aren't you being too easy on him," Glynda said to her boss. "He put three people in the hospital and all he gets is a couple days of detention."

"Glynda, I can not punish him too harshly for helping another student." Ozpin said as he looked out his window. "What picture would that paint. That we don't want students helping those in need and allow bullying? I don't want chaos in my school so I have to find a happy medium."

* * *

Harry arrived in his next class with barely any time to spare. he found that his team had saved him a seat in the middle of the room. The wolven faunus noticed that Velvet was sitting in the row with them and Jaune was across the room and in front of surprisingly, Cardin. He was a bit worse for wear though.

His neck was covered in a white brace and his clothing was ruffled from his and Harry's little exchange in the dining hall. Cardin looked at him with hate radiating off of him, but Harry brushed it off and went over to his team. The classroom, much like it had been since he first entered it was a mess. There were papers, maps, notes, and all manner of junk littering the room. On the front board was a map with papers pinned to each part which detailed the basics of each country and a brief synopsis of their history. It was only after Harry had barely taken a seat and reassured the girls that he would tell them what happened after class, did the green haired teacher come into the classroom. The first time that Harry had saw the man, he thought that he was teleporting around the room, but that theory was later shot down when he saw the man down three cups, not shots...cups, of straight espresso in under a minute. The man just moved too fast to see. Bartholomew Oobleck opened the class like how he usually did. He grabbed a whole bunch of notes from his desks and quickly read through them at speeds that should not be possible to remind himself of what he was teaching. Oobleck was a naturally disorganized and scatter-brained person and his caffeine addiction multiplied that tenfold so he would almost constantly have to remind himself of what he was teaching.

"Good morning class," He announced to get everyone's attention. "Today we will be learning about the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as The Faunus War!" He disappeared from his desk and appeared in front of the map on the board with a pointer in hand. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He smacked the pointer onto the southeast continent where the Menagerie was presumable located. He disappeared momentarily and reappeared as he finished off the last of the coffee in his mug and refilled it with the syrup like expresso.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" As he was speaking, he kept disappearing and reappearing throughout the front of the room in no particular order. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Harry looked around the room, as did many of the others in the class to see who raised their hands. Almost every faunus in the class raised their hands, including Velvet. Oobleck suddenly appeared in front of Harry and got in his personal space. He had to restrain his instinct to send a banishing charm at the quick footed man.

"How about you?" the man asked as he guzzled his coffee, "Have you ever been discriminated for having wolf ears?" Harry hesitantly nodded with a raised eyebrow at the man, who was standing a bit too close for comfort.

The man disappeared again and came back into view in front of the class. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He finishes off another cup of espresso as he talks. "I mean... I mean... I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! The formerly peaceful organization is now one of Vale's largest terrorist organizations. Now back to the topic, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He waits for a reply and sees that Weiss raised her hand to answer the question. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Harry thought that, it had to be the stupidest name for a fort ever, but he was not really one to talk because he used to go to a school with the words hog and warts in it.

"Precisely!" Bartholomew cried out, "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Harry saw Cardin fold a paper football and was about to flick it at Jaune's head who was too busy taking notes to pay attention to the going ons behind him. Harry silently casted a waddiwasi jinx at the paper football while it was in the air. The piece of folded paper, stopped for a moment while the magic took effect and shot back to where it came from and struck Cardin straight in the forehead.

"Ow," Cardin muttered quietly, but not quiet enough because Oobleck was invading his space a second later.

"Would you like to answer my question, Cardin?" He said, slurping his beverage.

Cardin looked over at Harry and Velvet and said, "Well it is much easier to train an animal than it is a soldier," Oh how Harry wanted to show Cardin his place again, but he restrained himself, he did not want his anger issues to get him into anymore trouble for the day. Ozpin went easy on him the first time, but a second time would not exactly be well received. Oobleck shook his head and rushed back to the front of the class.

"You are not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said,

He gave his best sneer, but it had nothing on Snape's old one. "What? Do you have a problem?"

Much to Cardin's dismay, she replied, "No, I have the right answer. It's night vision, many faunus are known to have near perfect sight in the darkness." Cardin growled at being showed up in front of the class.

The black haired girl next to her picked up where Pyrrha let off, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake turned to Cardin and said the not so subtly disguised insult, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Quite right you are," Oobleck said, "Lagune was indeed unprepared. His poor planning lead to the death of hundreds of people and his loss spelled the beginning of the end for the war. Let this all be a lesson to you," He took a sip of his coffee and seriously stated, "Information can be as helpful, but also as deadly as any weapon. Mr. Winchester, I want you to stay after class to discuss some things."

The rest of the class continued with no hiccups, well unless you count Oobleck running out of espresso and leaving the class for several seconds to pick up another thermos from his office down the hall. After class finished everyone was leaving to grab a quick bite to eat from the cafeteria before heading back to the dorms, or in Harry's case to the training fields to work on some techniques he had been dying to try out. Pyrrha had another idea and dragged Jaune away to talk to him somewhere.

* * *

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He jokingly said as he peered over the edge of the roof to the ground far below them.

Pyrrha looked at him for a second like he had gone mad before horror at what he was implying crossed her face. "N-n-no!" She grabbed a laughing Jaune's arm and pulled him away from the edge. His face flushed bright red, because of where Pyrrha had placed his arm.

"Pyrrha..." He did not know how to go about having her release his arm without embarrassing her, "Can you let go of my arm, it is sort of distracting?" She looked down and "eep'd" with a blush reddening her cheeks and let go.

"That's not why I brought you up here!" She tried to catch herself and get back on track. "Jaune, I know you're very smart, but not one of the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" Jaune said surprised.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said, She was secretly hoping he would agree so that she could spend some more time with him alone.

Jaune decided to mess with her a bit and said with a large grin "So you want me all alone and to yourself, I did not know you were so forward Ms. Nikos."

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." The blush that was bright enough to rival the sun was not really helping her case.

"But you just said it." Jaune kept prodding her. He would never think of teasing anyone before he arrived at the school, but having a group of friends that encouraged him did wonders for his confidence, at least for anything outside of fighting.

"Fine," Pyrrha said, "If you do not want my help then I may be able to get Nora to help you."

"You would do that to me?" Jaune gasped in exaggerated horror his hand over his heart. "Nora would kill me, if that is how it is, than I will have to accept your proposition."

"Well I guess that you have to," Pyrrha said with a smile,

Unbeknownst to the two of them, just a floor down was Cardin hanging his head out the window, listening to every word that the two said. His face gained an evil smirk and plans started to form in his mind. This was perfect, Russell, Dove, and Sky may have been cowed by the freak, but Cardin was made of sterner stuff and soon if his plans worked. Then he would be able to get his revenge for his humiliation.

* * *

(A/N: Hello everyone, that is the end of this chapter of Nothing Left. I hope that you have had a merry Christmas or whatever else you celebrated.

This has to be the longest chapter that i have written to date with over 10k words. I have had writer's block so for the past couple of days, I have tried and failed to write more. Hopefully it should end soon and I can get back to writing again. Now onto some information.

The aggression that Harry has been displaying and his increased sadism. I have several sub-plots floating around my mind for this.

now with Jaune not being useless. The entire thing with Jaune obtaining fake transcripts from the actual show just rubbed me the wrong way. Ozpin seems more responsible than that. He runs a well established academy and does not run background checks on some more high profile characters like an Arc, no, it just does not fit. Jaune from the show is the butt monkey to everyone, his only point is being the comic relief and as much as I like some comic relief, I want Jaune to play a bigger role than just being there. He is the leader of his team and I want him to act like it while also retaining his own charms. He won't be a genius and will make mistakes, but he will not be the idiot that thinks 'binoculars' is a valid answer to why faunus are better than humans.

I appriciate all the reviews and I want to thank everyone of you for sticking with me this long. Have a good day.)


	8. Chapter 8: A Day In and A Day Out

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 8: A Day In and A Day Out**

"Yay! I am a B-rank Huntress! Ruby cried with the paper in her hand. She threw her arms around Weiss and started jumping up and down with her. much to her displeasure. It was not long until Nora joined in with the bouncing duo.

The rest of team JNPR and RWBY had a calmer reaction to their ranking for the most part. Yang was still doing a little victory dance in the corner of the room. She, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren had all been rated B-ranks as well. Weiss had finally had enough with the bouncing around like a loon and relegated herself to grumbling in the corner about her ranking. She was the only one of the two teams rated as a C-rank huntress because her lack of ability to adjust in combat and how rigidly she fought. For the perfectionist, that was disheartening. Ruby had been trying to cheer her up ever since she found out her rank.

Jaune was also disappointed about his rank which was the same as Weiss's. Goodwitch had told him that he needed to practice his aura usage and sword and shield techniques. He was good strategically, but that mattered very little if he did not know how to use his weapons and abilities properly in combat.

Soon after they had all calmed down from celebrating their new found ranks, they asked. "What was you rank, Harry?" Harry just passed his paper to them. Yang took it and everyone crowded around her shoulders to read it.

_To Harry Potter-Black_

_Rank: A_

_You are cleared for missions ranked F-B._

_You showed great use of your speed along with strength during your match. Your sword style was superb and with further practice could become one of the premier swordsman in Vale. Your ranged combat ability is above average. The areas of improvement that you need to work on is the ability to switch from long range and close range combat quickly, and your usage of aura needs to refined and practiced. I would suggest that you try your hand at dust weapons or spells for more variety. You would normally be rated as a S-rank hunter, but to become one, you need to pass a test which will become available when you have gained enough recognition. Upon showing your updates scroll to the librarian, you should receive a pass to check out books from the advanced studies section of the library._

_For training, please see Professor Goodwitch._

_Headmaster Ozpin_

The group was struck speechless. Weiss looked like she was going to say something, but quickly shut her mouth with a click.

"What?" Yang said, "How... How are you almost a S-rank hunter. It takes years of arduous training to become one and you only just unlocked your aura last week." The rest nodded in agreement.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You all remember that I am not entire normal right even by the standards of my own people, that coupled with my aura and sadistic teachers, led me to being how I am. Though I may have to take up the offer of more training with Goodwitch. I kind of suck with my aura right now," He finished off in a mutter before saying. "What does he mean by enough recognition?"  
"Well from what I understand, for a hunter to even be offered the exam. They have to have won enough tournaments or done several great feats to catch the eye of the people who give out the exams." Pyrrha said. She ducked her head and blushed when everyone turned to look at her. "sorry,"  
"There is nothing to be sorry about, Pyrrha." Harry said, "So all I need to do is win some events. Well, I'll get there when I get there." Harry shrugged. "Now, what do you all say to celebrating our new ranks?"

Ruby jumped up out of her seat with her hand raised above her head. "You don't need to raise your hand," Weiss huffed.

Ruby sheepishly lowered her hand and said, "I have some movies that I have been meaning to watch and it is a perfect time to watch them." Everyone seemed to agree and they all decided that after class they were going to have a movie night to commemorate their new ranks.

As everyone was turning to leave, Blake suddenly popped up into Harry's view, and stared at him with wide eyes. "You will take me to the advanced studies library, right?"

Harry started to sweat under her gaze, much to the amusement of the others surrounding them. "Sure," He managed to say, before the normally reserved girl wrapped him in a tight hug and without hesitation, gave him a peck on the cheek. She did not even seem to notice that she had kissed him. She was too busy dragging him off to the library to check out some of the books there. Ignoring Harry's protests of wanting to eat breakfast she grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the chairs they had occupied and out the door.

* * *

After all of their classes for the day had finished. Teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves sitting in the lounge next to the kitchen. Both of the teams had been able to claim the two areas for themselves before the other two teams from the dorms came back.

Most of them were looking through the movies that Ruby had put on display. Yang and Pyrrha were arguing about which movie they should watch. Yang wanted a mindless action movie called "The Replaceables 2" while Pyrrha was stoutly against it and was trying to convince everyone to watch "Herculean" a romance about a couple on a large dust powered passenger ship that sank on its first voyage. Blake however abstained from the battle. She instead, was curled up on the couch reading a book about how to better utilize a whip while in combat. One of the many, many books that she had 'convinced' Harry to check out for her.

Harry on the other hand, was not amongst the squabblers. He was in the kitchen whipping up dinner for the teams as a treat. While he hated cooking at the Dursley's. Most of that was because he would never get a scrap of food that he made and he had been forced to cook from the time that he took his first steps. After overcoming his hate for the culinary arts, he found that he very much enjoyed cooking and that it was almost therapeutic in how much it calmed him. It was a lot like potions except that it was much more forgiving of mistakes. One of the pluses was that if he added the flour in before the sugar, it did not cause a flesh eating acid to explode in his face like potions. Another thing that was different was that he could eat whatever he painstakingly made rather than store it away for later use.

Cooking had actually led to one of Harry's greatest discovery that was not written in any of the books he had read. Using permanent transfiguration made an object take the shape of its change forever, taking that into account, Harry with his over abundant amount of magic found that one could change simple scraps of rubbish into all kinds of food and after extensive testing, found that it was be fit for consumption.

Given how much magic it took for a single permanent transfiguration, it was not a wonder that people had never found that part out. What was a temporarily draining spell, much less now that he had unlocked his aura, to him. For most magic-folk, that would be the only spell that they could do for the day before they got exhausted.

The green eyed teen had decided to cook a personal dish for each of his friends. It was not long until the range was turned off and everything was set out on plates on the counter. The moment that he rang the bell, that he conjured for the hell of it, the fighting in the other room came to a stand still. Shortly after silence reigned from the lounge, everyone started to make their way to the table.

A smiling Harry came out of the kitchen with dishes full of food floating behind him in an impressive display of wandless levitation. Ruby's and Nora's eyes were replaced with stars as they caught sight of the delicacies following behind him. Each dish floated above their heads and settled down in front of the intended recipients of the cuisine.  
In front of Yang was a large T-bone steak with loaded mashed potatoes, Pyrrha and Weiss had a grilled chicken salad with Harry's own special dressing, Jaune and Ruby both had cheeseburgers and chips, Blake had found herself staring at a plate full of sauteed Halibut filet, Ren had gotten the only eastern food that he knew how to cook, Beef and Broccoli, and Nora had the simplest meal of them all. She had a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes.

Even Weiss was slightly drooling at the sight, but she had enough decorum to not be blatantly obvious about it. Nora and the two siblings had no reservations about it though.

Harry watched them all stare at his food for almost a minute. "I did not cook it just to be stared at, dig in," He urged them as he sat down between Blake and Yang. With that, the dam broke and they all started eating before stopping after the first bite.

The ravenette was worried that he had done something wrong for a moment. That thought was immediately dismissed when suddenly Yang grabbed his arm and yanked Harry into her ample bosom while proclaiming loudly, "Mine! I called him first!" The rest of the group burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Harry struggling to breath. They quieted down when Blake seized the other arm, but redoubled their merriment when she leaned in on Harry, making a sound suspiciously similar to purring, "You can share, Yang. I want him too."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before saying. "I can live with that,"

Harry could not stop the red tint from appearing on his cheeks. It did not help that Yang was unconsciously petting his canine ears either. He never really understood just why dogs like having their ears rubbed so much until that moment. It took all of his willpower to keep his eyes open and not start to growl in pleasure. Even with all his control, he could not stop his tail from thumping on the chair.

The poor faunus was looking around the table for some help, but found that everyone was either looking at him in amusement, but not willing to help him or was already digging into their food.

"Ahem," Harry said, slightly muffled because most of his face was buried in Yang's well endowed chest, which in any other situation would be amazing, but it also came with the factor that he could not breath and Yang was not letting go no matter how much he tried. "Ladies while I do enjoy my current situation. Your food is getting cold," And like that, he was free. He looked to his right and left and saw that both of them were starting to eat their food like it was going out of fashion. Yang was shoveling food into her mouth, much like Ron used to do, however she had at least some manners when eating. Blake on the other hand was eating quickly as everyone else, but she savored every bite like it was her last along the way. Harry shrugged his shoulders before starting in on his food as well.

It was not long until all the plates were empty and everyone was leaning back in their seats in content. They were mostly silent during dinner as they were too busy eating their food to say anything more. Nora apparently felt that she needed to make up for lost time and started to ramble almost twice as fast. Most of it was about pancakes and sweets interspersed with senseless questions directed at anyone who was listening.

Harry quietly had the door behind them open and in floated a cake that he had made. It was a rather simple chocolate cake that he had whipped up while waiting for the steak to cook. Ruby was the first one to notice the cake floating in and Weiss and Ren had to physically restrain her from tackling the cake out of the air. She was way too addicted to sugar.

"Well what is a celebration without cake?" Harry announced as he cut the cake. The poor cake lasted only a couple minutes before it disappeared down everyone's gullet, the most prominent being Ruby's as she had grabbed a good portion of the cake.

"You can fight, you can cook, what can't you do?" Yang asked as they moved from the kitchen to the lounge to watch the movie. Sometime over dinner, the majority of the teams decided that they wanted to watch a romance rather than an action movie.

Harry made a show of thinking while stroking his chin before laughing out, "Nothing!" he held his hands up in surrender at the look everyone was giving him, "Well if I have to say something, I am horrible around large groups of people and social events. I get nervous and don't know what to do with myself. That and I have a black thumb. Every plant that I try to grow ends up dead no matter what." Those poor, poor Flutterby bushes. Sprout never fully forgave him for all the dead plants he had left in his wake.

"You're afraid of crowds?" Pyrrha asked. "But you do so well in class and in the halls,"

"Not afraid of crowds, nervous." Harry clarified, "Just some paranoia left over from one of my teachers. When I am in a crowded area, I can't identify targets and threats as clearly as I could normally. That and I also just do not like crowds, bad experiences in them," He shuddered at the memories of his first trip to Diagon Alley and each subsequent trip afterwards when he did not have the Weasleys to shield him.

"I did not take you for the paranoid type," Jaune spoke up, the rest of them agreed as the group spread out amongst the couches and chairs in the room. "You seem much too relaxed," Ren said.

Harry winked conspiratorially at them and said, "Exactly, if they do not know you are looking for them, then their attempts will be more obvious. That and always being alert has saved me from certain death more than a few times."

"You sound like Uncle Qrow," Ruby said, "He was always said things like 'All because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you,' and things like that," He chuckled when he heard that, Moody used to say the same exact thing to everyone that ever brought up his paranoia. Well not exact, the words that spewed from his mouth would have a sailor blushing.

"Doesn't it get exhausting to always be suspicious of the people around you?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Well I am not as bad as I used to be, and definitely not as bad as Mad-eye had gotten. He had at one point gotten so bad that he would only drink water he fished from a pond or food he cooked himself. He was one of the oldest men that I had ever met, but he was also the most miserable." Harry told the, "So yes, it was tiring, but it kept us alive. He and I had this thing where if we were meeting up with anyone, we would ask questions only they would know to confirm that they were who they were every time."

"Why couldn't you just look at each other?" Ruby asked.

"We, wizards I mean, had a potion that could change someone's form into a complete copy of someone else for an hour per dose. The drinker became such a perfect replica of the person that they could even fool the target's husband or wife. There are also spells... that I do not know," he grumbled out the last part to himself, "To change one's appearance. That coupled with some truly nasty people would make anyone paranoid, Mad-eye and I just had a healthy respect for Murphy."

Harry was about to open his mouth to continue his conversation, but Weiss quickly shushed him and pointed towards the tv screen. "Be quiet. It's starting,"  
What followed had to be the most boring movie that Harry had ever seen, that was not saying much though because he could count the number of movies he had seen on his fingers. It was only through sheer force of will that Harry had even lasted as far as he did. Some of the girls on the other hand were drawn into the romance, well most of them. Nora was quietly snoring on Ren's shoulder and Ren himself was content with just meditating, or sleeping, and not paying attention to the movie. Yang and Ruby on the other hand were struggling to stay awake. After such a rich dinner, and the lazy atmosphere coupled with the film, they were fighting a losing battle. It did not help the girls that the movie was made with plot in mind more than action.

As the movie progressed, Harry felt a weight hit his shoulder. He was surprised to find that it was not Yang who fell asleep on him, but Blake. She apparently was able to hide her sleepiness better than Yang could. Her hair cascaded down his shirt as she curled into his side, an arm snaking around his torso so that she could be closer to his warmth.

Soon after Blake had fallen to Morpheus' call, the others followed. Ruby had fallen asleep and fell into Weiss' lap. The heiress acted like she wanted to move the small girl from her lap, but the smile that appeared did not match her actions. Soon Weiss was running her fingers through Ruby's hair as she continued to watch the romance of the two lovers unfold on the screen.  
A quick glance over to the other couch showed that Pyrrha was asleep, but Jaune on the other hand was enraptured by the movie. Who knew that the blond haired boy actually enjoyed romance movies. He was faintly blushing however, because Pyrrha decided that he would make a wonderful pillow and wrapped herself around him. Yang had joined her partner in using their fifth member as a pillow. Harry was also starting to lose the battle against his eyelids. His blinking soon grew in length until he could barely keep his eyes open. The wizard absentmindedly created a privacy ward around the room so that no one would disturb the resting teams and conjured a blanket to keep him and the girls warm. The last thing he saw before he lost the battle was Weiss settling herself next to Ruby on the couch draping the red cloak over both of them.

* * *

The heiress of Schnee Dust was the first one to wake up. She sat up and started to get up so that she could begin her morning rituals, or at least tried to. When she tried to move her arm, something held her hand down and clutched it harder. Weiss was about to start screaming until she looked at who was holding onto her. She was startled to find her partner sleeping next to her with her hands wrapped around Weiss' until she remembered the previous night. Ruby seemed to have gotten a little clingy in her sleep and had it trapped in a tight, but gentle grip against her chest. Weiss contemplated waking the younger girl up, but one look at her innocent sleeping face, had her resolve crumble to nothing. The white haired girl shifted so that she could look around the room at the other occupants.

On one of the couches slept Jaune and Pyrrha. They were both still sitting up and had their arms around each other, Weiss secretly winced at how much pain they would be in when they awoke. She had spent many nights sleeping at her desk to get perfect grades and knew the pain that came with sleeping like that. Nora and Ren were probably the most amusing out of all of them. They were both on a chair that they claimed as theirs before the movie. Nora had been perched on the arm so that they could fit, but during the night, Nora had somehow maneuvered her way so that Ren's head was buried in her chest and both were curled on the chair. Weiss could not wait to watch how Ren reacts to his 'pillows'. She was sure that it would be very entertaining in the least. Weiss suspected though, that the compromising position was not completely an accident on Nora's part, she obviously had a crush on Ren, who for some reason just could not see it.

The only other people in the room were laying on the remaining couch. Harry had found himself between the last two members of their team. He was lying on his back and next to him, was Blake, curled into a ball with her head resting on his chest. Harry's tail was wrapped around her waist. On the other side of the young man was Yang, who seemed to have hidden the fact that she was a cuddler. She had her arms around Harry with one of them resting on top of Blake. What completed the image however was that Yang had the tip of her thumb in her mouth.

Weiss would normally dismiss this behavior in anyone else, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get something to hold over Yang's head. Weiss wanted to get a camera so bad, but alas, she did not want to disturb Ruby's sleep. Curse her cute little partner. It was not long after she started relaxing again that everyone else started to stir.

* * *

The wolf faunus woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. Ever since the beginning of the war and onwards, he had not been sleeping well, his dreams had become nightmares and in the nights where he luckily did not dream, he always awoke tired no matter what. however, after what seemed like years of being in the same state of exhaustion, he had gotten used to it and was able to force himself to function anyway. However at that moment, he felt like he had back before the war when he used to sleep comfortably through the nights without nightmares plaguing his mind. Though thfe pillows next to him were much more warm then he was used to, that and they were breathing and puffing out air on him. While not a bad thing, they did catch his attention.

Suddenly Harry's mind kicked into overdrive at the thought that someone had gotten close enough to him for him to be able to feel their breath without him noticing. Plans were formulated as he prepared for an assault. He slowly cracked open his eyes to see who was near him and if the hand that pulsed an eerie black glow needed to be used.

The first thing that he saw was black and gold strands of hair splayed across his chest. He looked down and finally calmed when he saw the telltale bow that Blake always used sitting on top of the black mass. He deactivated the spell and examined the girl huddled against him.

She was curled up in a ball with her arms lightly rested on his side and still slumbering on his chest, his arm draped over her shoulders and resting on her back.

On the other side of his body was the owner of the blond hair. He found something out when he observed the blond. A sleeping Yang was very cute and much different than her awakened self. Her face had softened and showed a side that he did not know existed in the loud mouthed aggressive girl. She was stretched out next to him with all her limbs tangled with his. Harry tried to shift his arm out of her grasp, but she made a sound which Harry took as discontentment and tightened her grip. He dropped his head back down when he could not get out of her cuddling and sighed when he thought about what would happen when they woke up. He had seen an angry Yang and found that angry Yang was not something he wanted turned on him.

The sound of giggling came from his right. He looked over to see Weiss sitting next to a sleeping Ruby with her hand being tightly held in the younger's grasp. The heiress was quietly laughing at his predicament, and threw Harry off for a second. She never giggled, no matter what. She always held that stoic mask that kept everyone at arm's distance, it was great to see that it was finally falling around them. Harry did not say anything, just pointedly looked at her hand with his Green-red eyes. She blushed for a moment, but did not remove her hand. A yawn broke Harry's silent teasing, he looked down to see that Yang was waking up. She sleepily looked up at Harry, who was staring right back at her, before putting her head back down and snuggling closer while muttering something along the lines as "warm,".

Harry heard Weiss laugh some more and did not dignify it with a response. The next one up was Blake. Harry watched as she stretched out before looking at who she was sleeping next to. She looked at him uncomprehendingly for a minute, then she saw that Yang was there too, after moment of staring, her face slowly turned redder than Ruby's cloak. She opened her mouth to talk, but her response was cut off when Pyrrha and Jaune both woke up the same time. Jaune yelped loudly and fell off the couch. Pyrrha quickly got up and started pestering Jaune to see if he was okay or not. The noise woke Yang back up with a groan, who untangled herself from Harry so that she could get up.

"Good morning pussycat, Harry," She said absently as she stretched. Her shirt rose up past her navel, giving everyone a clear view of her toned stomach. Her bed hair was a glorious mess and quite the sight to see. Harry had never gotten up early enough to see it, so when he found himself faced with it, he had to suppress a laugh. Then she froze and turned back to the two that she had slept with. She took a moment to examine the bright red blush on Blake's face. "Why are you two in my bed? Don't tell me that I missed a night in bed with pussycat a-" Harry covered her mouth in an effort to stop her from digger herself deeper into a hole. Though he did raise an eyebrow at what she implied.

Blake was in a continuously worsening state of embarrassment and could not answer so Harry had to take the initiative, "You, Blake, and I fell asleep on the couch during the movie. Nothing else besides that happened." A smirk appeared, "You did not miss anything," She blushed and looked around to distract herself, and noticed that they all were still in the lounge. People that also lived in the dorms were walking right past them to class without even batting an eye at the teams littering the lounge.

"Why did none of them wake us up?" Blake asked having just finished composing herself.

Harry just waggled his fingers and had some sparks shoot out of them, "The glories of magic!"

They all calmed down and after Weiss woke Ruby up, she was the one of the only ones to take the whole situation fine with very minimum blushing and stuttering, they started their morning rituals, but they could not help thinking that they were forgetting something. They had soon finished up their washing, or in Harry's case wand waving and changing before something reminded them of what they had forgotten.

"Nora!" A startled cry came from the lounge and drew them all to an amusing sight. "What are you doing? Stop!"

In the lounge was Ren and Nora. Nora was still asleep, but what had Ren act up was the fact that Nora was hugging him like a teddy bear while licking his ear. A slightly more pink, Ren was trying to get out of her iron grasp and away from her, but all that she did in response was hold him tighter. Everyone watched as the black and pink haired teen struggled a bit before he gave up trying to get out of her grasp. He knew that trying to out muscle a girl that swung around a hundred pound hammer like it was a toy was out of the question.

"Need some help there buddy?" Harry asked him with an unknown glint in his eye.

Ren looked apprehensive about the look that had appeared, but it was either that or continue to be crushed. The green clad boy nodded his head hesitantly.

"Good," Harry said before raising his hand up and having something shoot from the dorms. A faint 'hey' came from Weiss as her camera shot by her and landed in his hands. Harry quickly snapped a couple photos of the couple, one of which was giving him an evil eye and the other was muttering about peaches, which coincidentally was the scent from Ren's shampoo. Harry quickly copied the pictures and stored them away in his 'bag of holding' and shot a quick ennervate at the sleeping girl who bolted up, making the boy tumble off the chair into a green pile. Ren looked up balefully at Nora, who was looking over the edge of the chair down at him. "Whoops."

Ren just puffed out a breath to move his hair out of his eyes. Nora skipped off to do... Nora things and he walked over to Harry and gave him a look that screamed annoyance. "Not a word," The normally calm teen hissed out. "Not. A. Word!"

* * *

The next month after that evening passed relatively uneventfully. Classes were interesting, but at the same time repetitive. Harry had learned several things in history, and had gotten some help from Goodwitch for his aura usage.

He found that he had been going about it all wrong, while magic had to be forced to work with the body, because it inherently wanted to stop and move on. Aura needed to flow fluidly to work properly. The wizard had not even thought that because the energy was different, that he needed to treat it differently than he did magic. In hindsight it was quite obvious though.

The new way to manage his powers drastically helped him with his aura-magic mix. In letting his aura flow around his body, he was able to better focus on his magic and could make it merge with his aura more efficiently and quicker. Even with the drain on his energy being put to a minimum, it was still very magically intensive to use.

Outside of training and school. Nothing much was happening. Jaune and Pyrrha kept disappearing to 'train', but everyone else thought that it was for them to get some alone time together. It was obvious, even to Ren, that they both fancied each other.

The teams had all gotten together a couple more times for movie night and had generally bonded more as a team. Even Weiss was getting close to them. She was still cold, but it was less so now that she trusted them.

* * *

The Forever Falls forest was beautiful. The trees were decorated with red leaves and blooms, while the grass was surprisingly red. Mountains and valleys littered the forest, and surrounding lands. Red covered cliffs overlooked the vista, and animals peacefully grazed in the forest, eating the crimson grass.

However the beauty of the forest was marred by the large steel train tracks that ran through the middle of it. The unsightly structure cut straight through Forever Falls with no regard to the forest around it.

The sounds of students trudging through the forest broke the monotony. The sounds of their footsteps pounding their way up the path, breaking twigs and causing a such a ruckus that all the normal, non-lethal animals left to go find more peaceful places.

Harry was worried about his feline teammate, from the minute that they stepped into the forest, Blake had become much more subdued. He was sure that the others had not yet noticed it her silence was caused by something more than her usual demeanor because they were too distracted by the forest that surrounded them.

"Blake, W-" He was interrupted when their guide, Professor Goodwitch, started speaking. Everyone quickly quieted down to listen,

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect some sap from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. So that means at least four jars from each group." She announced, however she did not sound as rigid as she had back at Beacon, she was more relaxed and let more of her normal feelings out. It looked like Harry was not the only one calmed by nature. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She announced happily and went to sit by a tree to read her book.

Harry turned back around to talk to Blake, but found that she and the rest of his and Jaune's team were already heading out into the forest to collect sap. Harry sighed and resolved to ask her later and went off after them. Harry followed the group through the thick forest until they arrived at a small clearing that would be perfect to set up their gear. They split into pairs to collect the sap and Harry was paired with Blake.  
As they made their way over to the a copse of trees to try and get sap. They pounded the tap that they were given into the tree and watched as the red sweet smelling sap flowed from the tree.

Harry took this opportunity to try and resume what he was going to say, before Goodwitch interrupted him. "What's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we came here,"

"Nothing's the matter," Blake answered tersely as she grabbed another jar to replace the one that had been filled. "Why do you think something is wrong?" Harry felt a twinge in his chest at the cold tone that she used.

"Because you have not been acting the same as usual since you came here," Harry forged on. "The others may not have noticed it, but I have,"

"Nothing is the matter, Harry," Blake replied quickly.

"We have been friends for a couple of months, I can tell when you are acting strangely,"

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Blake angrily said to the teen behind her.

"Because you are my friend and I want to help you," he answered, stopping Blake from shouting at him. The cat faunus spun back around silently and continued working. Harry waited behind her with the filled jar in hand for several moments to see if she was going to say anything. Eventually he sighed and started to make his way back to the clearing to drop off the sap.

He was stopped when he heard Blake say, "Alright I'll tell you." Harry sent the sap ahead to the clearing using magic and made his way back over to the girl. He settled down next to her so that he could give his full attention and waited for her to continue.

"I lost my best friend in this forest. Not lost as in dead, but..." She started talking yet had to stop because she did not know what to say. "He was like a brother to me, but he had changed. In the beginning he was very kind and always helping anyone in need. We were best friends, then a year ago, something happened and he changed into a someone I no longer recognized. He didn't cared about anyone, but himself and his ideology anymore. It was in this forest that I had to cut ties with him and being here reminds me of him." Harry could tell that she was hiding something, but there was a time and a place to try and dig more and this was not it. She was depressed at the loss of her best friend so Harry did the only thing he could think of doing and wrapped an arm around her. They both sat in a peaceful silence that was only broken by the nature around them.

As they sat there, the second jar filled up with sap and Harry decided that it was time to get back to the group. What they arrived to was something they should have expected. Nora had her face buried into a jar of sap, trying to get all of it out while Weiss was trying to stop her. Ren was protecting the rest of the jars from being stolen by his partner and the two siblings were rolling around laughing their heads off. Only Juane and Pyrrha were working to replenish the lost sap from the trees around the clearing. Suddenly Nora disappeared from where Weiss was and left the heiress standing there with an empty jar in hand. Harry felt the jar in his hand disappear and before he could stop the hammer wielding girl, she had tipped it over into her mouth and started drinking the sap faster than Oobleck drank espresso. Weiss dropped the jar that she was holding into a pile of empty jars and went over to Nora to try and stop her from consuming the rest of it.

Harry shook his head and grabbed one of the empty jars and started gathering tree sap from a nearby tree. It was slow going at collecting the four jars of tree sap. Mostly because Nora kept eating their store of it no matter what they said or did to stop her. She said that it was "Better than syrup!", but with many more words. That basically translated that unless they worked overtime at protecting their sap, there would be none left to turn in to Goodwitch. All of them were resigned to the fact that they could not stop the girl because no matter what they did to block her, she would weasel out a jar somehow, and drink it much to their displeasure.

About an hour after they had started, the sounds of glass shattering filled the clearing and when they looked around, the group saw that jars full of red sap had been thrown into the clearing and broken everywhere. They were curious at why someone would waste all that good sap for no reason.

Harry looked around where he heard some shuffling and saw Cardin's smirking face as he opened a shaking box. His curiosity at what was Inside the box were crushed when very large wasps flew out. They looked like normal small wasps with the exception that they were about the size of his arm and had stingers that were almost half a foot long. The swarm of wasps descended into the clearing and started dive bombing them, Nora in particular because she still had sap covering her face.

"No!" Ren called out and shielded Nora, who huddled on the ground, away from the wasps. The stoic teen was the first to get out his weapon and was slashing and shooting all the bees as fast as he could to keep them away from Nora. Harry felt that it was odd that the normally jubilant and battle hungry girl would shy away from battle, but it was not the time to wonder. Harry pulled out his wand as the rest of the group started hacking and slashing at the bees, but they were moving so fast that it was difficult to land a hit on them. The magic user shot a couple piercing curses at the wasps and only hit one in five that he shot.

Harry decided enough was enough when he saw Ruby almost get stung and slashed his wand down with an incantation of "Ardens Scuto!". The spell hit the ground in front of the group and where the spell landed, it spread out to the side a couple of feet, before a thick wall of flames shot upwards and licked the lower branches of the trees above them. The wasps that had been coming back at them for another attack run, ran smack dab into the scorching flames and came out the other side as nothing, but bits of exoskeleton and ashes. Harry quickly ended the spell so that the forest around them would not be set aflame by the spell.

The others were panting trying to hit the fast bugs. Ruby especially because she was swinging her scythe around like a mad woman to kill all the bugs that got within a couple feet of her.

Ren had immediately after finding out that it was safe from the wasps, turned around to check on Nora, who was still curled up in a ball. He gently shook her shoulder to see if she was alright and not stung. A few quiet words of comfort had the abnormally quiet girl stand back up.

"Nora has an allergy to bees. If she gets stung by one, there is a chance that she would die without help." Ren explained to his and Ruby's team. His arms wrapped around Nora to calm her down. "There were several incidents in when we were kids where she has been stung, and has had this reaction to them every since,"

"You guys can get back to work, I have some business to take care of," Harry growled out. His rage that was directed towards Cardin had overcome his occlumency shields and a red haze slowly drifted across his eyes. A small part of his mind speculated that the anger was strange, but the larger portion filled with rage had overridden it. The picture of Cardin's smirking face as he opened the box full of deadly bugs was burned into his mind. Unbeknownst to him, but seen by everyone else. The red ring around his iris got more jagged and seeped further down into his eyes. His ears started to get paler and more rigid as he stalked off in the direction that Cardin had been. They watched his eyes darken and mouth twist into its horrifying grinning visage.

The group stood shocked by what they had saw for several moment. "Did you see what happened with his eyes and ears?" Ruby murmured to the group. The only thing that they did was nod in silent acquiescence, they did not want to believe what they had just saw. While they knew that Harry had a mean streak sometimes, they had never seen Harry look that murderous before, even when Cardin and his crew had insulted his parents.

"Let's get back to work and just go back to Beacon," Ruby offered and everyone nodded and went back to work to take their minds off of Harry.

They had filled only three jars of sap when they heard growling come from around the clearing they were in. The two teams looked around to find that while they were distracted getting sap from the trees and thinking about Harry, a herd of ursas mixed with beowolves had surrounded them. The large amount of sap in the air had attracted all the ursas from the forest around them. A scream of agony pierced the air from somewhere else in the forest, but they were too wrapped up in their own situation to think of it. They all whipped out their weapons, but the rumbling growls of a large black shape with spear like bones coming from it's back rolled through the clearing. Trees were knocked over to accommodate its large size and the herd parted to give the group a clear view of the creature.

At the sight of such a large grimm, they all prepared for a long and grueling battle, they debated on going for help, but the sight of the grimm all blocking their exits, stopped them.

* * *

Harry raced through the forest, his only thoughts were on getting to Cardin and making him regret ever trying to harm his friends.

His mind was in shambles however, he could not think straight and he kept hearing howls and the sounds of scuffling and chains rattling, but whenever he looked around there was nothing around him so he ignored it for his quest of vengeance. The rage that he was feeling had not dimmed a bit as he passed by the blurred trees and any attempts at occlumency was met with a surge of anger that clouded his mind and broke his concentration. He absentmindedly used his magic and aura mix* to move faster in the direction where he caught Cardin's scent, both literally and figuratively.

The use of aura cleared his mind slightly, but did not banish the howls and only blunted some of his rage so that when met Cardin, he would not kill him the moment he saw him. The scent mixed with three more and flared up in front of him. Harry stopped himself before he burst into the clearing where Cardin and his team were arguing. He wanted to observe what was happening before he went after the greasy haired boy. The enraged faunus watched as Dove and Sky yelled at Russell and Cardin.

"What did you do?" Dove rumbled, his deep voice projecting over the clearing. "I thought we agreed not to bug them anymore." Sky was nodding his head, agreeing with Dove. Cardin just sneered at them both.

"He needed to be taught a lesson about what happens if he crossed me," Cardin said.

"What makes you think that he won't come to get us, huh?" Sky stated, "He broke Dove's arm with a wave of a hand last time, you saw what he did to the nevermore! Yet you still think that you can beat him!"

"I do not have to beat him, I just have to show him the error of his ways. What better way than through his team, he looks like the kind of pussy that cares for his team." Cardin said with a smirk, as if he was praising his genius "Anyways there is no way that he will find out who did it, there was no proof that I did anything."  
"That's where you are wrong, Winchester" A voice came from the forest to their right. They looked over and found the subject of their discussion staring at them with green and red eyes and a terrifying smile. His arms and legs were covered in a second skin that could barely be seen under his clothing. The green tribal markings were a much darker green than they had been during his fight with Ozpin. The smile dropped off his face into a frigid frown. "I saw you perfectly when you tried to kill my team. If you had tried to kill me, I may not be here. Alas you went after my friends and that is inexcusable."

Sky and Dove had quickly backed up when they saw him enter the clearing. Cardin however held his ground, whether it was bravery or stupidity, Harry did not know.

"You could not even handle a bunch of bees, pathetic." He scoffed, but the scoff was turned into a cry of pain as his legs collapsed out from under him. Harry had sent a low powered banishing charm at his feet and had them fly out from under him so he landed on his stomach. Russell moved over to try and help him up, but with a wave of his hand, Harry had Russell flying across the field into the surrounding trees.

"I thought that I told you to no longer bother anyone, especially me and my friends," Harry stated as he strode forward with long steps, towards Cardin. He stopped in front of the boy on the ground and picked him up by his hair. "It seems that my lesson did not stick, let me rectify that." A fist crashed in his jaw as he was flung to the ground. The sadistic grin had returned full force as he lifted his foot up and brought it down onto Cardin's chestplate, denting it.

"Come on, big guy. You were talking all that good shit a second ago! Get up! Fight me!" Harry taunted before kicking him across the struggled to his feet and charged at the waiting Harry with his mace raised over his head. His opponent let him bring the weapon down, but at the last moment, Cardin felt it stop. He looked past the mace's bulky form to see that the last of the potters had stopped the mace in its tracks with just his hand. A foot crashed into Cardin's chest, "What was that again. You wanted to teach me a lesson?" He called out to the groaning orange haired hunter.

The green eyed teen sent a banishing charm at his victim and had him skip across the clearing until he hit a tree that stopped him. A levitation charm brought him up into the air and then another banishing charm sent him back down to the ground with enough force to crack the earth. Harry walked over to the prone boy and crouched down next to him.

"Let this be a reminder to you," Harry muttered as he placed his hand over Cardin's gently. He stopped groaning long enough to look at it in confusion before Harry sent a spell that shot out frost straight into his hand. Cardin seemed to try to hold his screams in, but as his hand was slowly getting more and more frostbitten he could no longer keep it inside. His screams echoed around the forest. Suddenly Harry dropped his hand and canceled the spell as Cardin whimpered in pain and scooted as far away as he could. He looked up at his tormentor and found that Harry's face was completely blank. No rage, no happiness, nothing. It was almost more scary than the evil grin he wore before.

What he did not see was Harry trying to take control of his mind again. Cardin's screams struck a chord with Harry and caused him to be able to break through the haze that had been placed over him. He had instantly dropped Cardin and halted the spell from doing any more damage than it already did. The howling and rattling had finally ceased. Harry quickly put up the strongest mental shields he could and reinforced them so that nothing could break them down no matter what.

The faunus looked down at Cardin and felt a stab of pity, but he ruthlessly crushed that. While his punishment was a lot more severe than he wanted it to be, that did not excuse the fact that the greasy haired teen in front of him had knowingly set a deadly breed of wasps on him and his group.

Harry saw that the hand he was clutching was blue from frostbite, but it was not so bad that the medics at Beacon could not treat it. Harry looked at the rest of the team to see that Sky and Dove were watching from across the clearing and when they met his eye, they both flinched away. Russell was laying on the ground in a daze from where Harry threw him.

"Cardin," Cardin's head shot up. "There is no third time, remember that," With that parting message, he spun on his heels and started making his way back to the rest of his group.

On the way back he resolved to fix the problems with his mind as soon as he could. After the incident with Cardin, he wanted, no needed, to fix things immediately, but finally being able to relax and act his age had made him push it back farther and farther back. After this breakdown though, he was going to have to deal with whatever was causing these issues.

The sounds of screams of fear penetrated the silence around him. Harry recognized the voice as Ruby's and Yang's. Terror filled his being and he pushed as much aura that he could into his legs and eyes to move faster. He found that if he did not add aura to his eyes while moving fast, he would tunnel vision and be unable to react if something blocked his path, and he could not risk that.

The soil underfoot was kicked up as he raced to get to his team, leaving deep imprints in the dirt. He wished that he could apparate, but he did not know where they were and if he apparated, he would not be able to determine where the sound had come from.

He arrived to a horrifying sight. Dead ursas surrounded the clearing that they had occupied. Sap jars were shattered and spilled all over the ground. The sounds of gunfire came from far off so in a second, Harry disappeared from his spot and appeared a couple hundred feet away and then disappeared again. Apparating in such a way was very draining even for him, but he wanted to get to them as fast as he could.  
The place that he arrived in had his heart almost stop. On the ground laid Weiss with myrtenaster laying by her side. Across her shoulder was a large gash that was bleeding profusely, the heiress' normally white dress was stained crimson. Blake was kneeling next to her to try and keep the bleeding down, but from the ashen look on her and Weiss' face, it was not working that well. The rest of the teams were surrounding the downed pair to protect them from further injury and to give some time for Blake to bandage Weiss' shoulder.

Just as he arrived, an ursa had gotten through the circle of exhausted teens and was reaching for Blake's back, reacting on instincts born through combat, Harry drew his wand in a flash and casted the first spell that came to mind. Rather than his usual black curse, The spell that came out was a sickly green and yellow jet of magic. The instant the spell touched the ursa that was trying to kill the two of them, it ceased to live any longer. Holes the size of Harry's fists perforated its entire body and the beast fell to the ground in pieces.

The ursas froze when they saw one of their own meet such a gruesome demise. The chanting of latin filled the clearing. Everyone including the grimms looked towards Harry to see that he was waving his wand like a maestro conducting an orchestra. He finished the chanting with one word, Fiendfyre. A small flame on the tip of his wand appeared and floated over to the closet grimm. It looked at the flame with the briefest of glances before deeming it not a threat. As it turned away to begin it's attack the flame touched its fur.

The bear like grimms watched as their fellow grimms was devoured by the flames hot enough to burn souls. The hellfire leapt from the burning ashes and consumed the closest ones to it. It slowly grew in size, until the entire clearing was filled with the shrieks of burning grimms as they tried to flee. The flames had turned into a horde of mythological creatures that's only purpose was to consume everything in the vicinity. The only area that was safe was the middle of the firestorm where team RWBY and JNPR was and a small circle around Harry.  
'Now for the hard part," Harry thought as he reinforced his already strong shields and began directing the flames to settle down. Fiendfyre by nature wants to burn everything, which includes the one that casted the charm in the first place. The flaming horde all felt the end of their existence coming so as one they turned around and leapt at Harry to end his life, so they may enjoy burning down the entire world.

However, the wizard knew that was what they would do and cut the magic and ended the spell before they could do anything. What was left in the clearing was a patch of grass that was not damaged with everyone on it, surrounded by a hundred feet of burnt husks of trees and the ashes of grimms.

After catching his breath, the green eyed wizard quickly made his way over to Weiss to check her wounds. An ursa seemed to have slashed her shoulder all the way down to the bone and try as she might, Blake just did not have the equipment or know how to stop the bleeding. "One of you go and get Goodwitch now!" Harry said to the group around them. They all seemed to be in shock from the battle and his orders got them going again. They all scrambled to complete the tasks that they worked out for each other. Harry waved his wand to conjure some bandages and gauze. He was not well versed in medical magics and did not want to risk anything happening that would jeopardize Weiss. The two of them were able to stop the bleeding and bind the wound the best that they could before Goodwitch made it to the clearing.

She ran into the clearing with the rider crop she normally had strapped to her thigh in hand ready for combat. Harry once asked her about it and found that it was actually her weapon surprisingly enough. She never explained why it was a rider's crop though.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" She asked as she hastily made her way over the blackened ground. When she saw Weiss on the ground, she instantly went to her and started administering first aid.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She received a deep laceration on her shoulder, with possible damage to her collarbone. We were able to get the bleeding to stop when you got here," Harry informed her.

Goodwitch inclined her head to acknowledge him and began waving her riding crop in complex patterns. A glyph was slowly and carefully drawn in the air before a precise swipe of her hand had the spell what he saw, it seemed that she was able to imbue healing aura into her glyphs. Before their very eyes, she was able to partially close some of the wound and stabilize her. The instant that the glyph finished it's work, Glynda slumped forward, tired from the large expenditure of dust and aura.

Harry then took the initiative to bundle up Weiss and grabbed Goodwitch's shoulder. She looked at him oddly with the exhaustion clear in her eyes, but Harry turned to face his his team. "Make sure that everyone gets back to the school, I need to get Weiss to the infirmary as fast as I can." They all nodded knowing what he would do, Harry turned to Glynda, "I'm sorry about this," He apologized before twisting his heels and apparating away. The feeling of being squeezed into a tube lasted a moment before their feet touched down onto the linoleum floors of the infirmary at Beacon, startling the surrounding nurses. Harry did not have to say anything for the nurses to quickly grab Weiss and put her on a garney and take her away to be treated. Harry looked to his right and watched as Glynda swayed on her feet before regaining her bearings and following after the nurses.

* * *

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter. You would not believe just how hard it was to write his chapter. I was going so good in the beginning, but I thought that what I wrote would not fit so I stored it away to see if it could be worked into the story later. Then as if to spite me, my muse quit on me after starting back up and I have been painfully inching my way across the pages with small bursts of inspiration for almost a day and a half to even get this much and that is without the two days of revising and editing I did afterwards

Not much happened in this chapter. This was mostly just Harry bonding with his team and JNPR, learning new things about himself. If you are wondering about Harry's new and abnormal mean streak, then the answers will be given in the next chapter.

As for if Harry has a semblance or not. Well I will be getting to that in the upcoming chapters.

I hope that you have a enjoyed this chapter. This is Dawnriser saying, Have a good week!)


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. If I owned either then I would be swimming in cash, which sadly I am not.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free**

* * *

The infirmary was not a large building. It was relegated next to the main building so that it was accessible to anyone, no matter where someone had gotten hurt. The standard smell of antiseptics that were typical to all hospitals along with the sterile white walls pervaded his senses. Harry, for one of the few times in his life, was not in the building to be treated himself, but instead was doing something that was much worse in his mind. He was waiting to see how his teammate was and what kind of damages she received.

He sat on one of the benches that were placed outside of the intensive care unit for people in his exact situation. He was racked with guilt over his previous actions that day. He could not help, but think that if he had not gone after Cardin on his own, that everything would have been okay and he would not be on the bench. Instead he would be sitting in the forest with his team, laughing and joking about how Nora could not keep her face out of the sap or one of Jaune's many antics. It was not to be so though. If he had been there, he could have kept her from being injured, but because of his lack of self control and procrastination in dealing with his problems, Weiss was injured and had almost died.

Goodwitch was still inside the operation room to assist the medics. While she had not enjoyed the feeling of compression that apparating gave, she was able to suppress the sickness that was inherent for most first timer and get to work on Weiss posthaste.

His fears for Weiss being injured had not abated a single bit until one of the nurses that had come out of the surgery room, said that she should be fine and that he and her team could visit her in several hours, when the doctors had worked everything out and cleared her.

While one fear had finally diminished, another one began. A fear that Harry had been putting off since he had arrived at the infirmary. He was afraid of what would happen when his team would appear. Would they be angry? Hateful? Not want anything to do with him? After he finally was able to relax and find people that he trusted and cared immensely for, he had to go and ruin it in such a spectacular way and almost get one of them killed.

If it was not for Blake than Weiss most definitely would have died. While Harry did not particularly enjoy her company for long periods of time, mostly because she had an abrasive personality and rubbed some people the wrong way, him especially, because she reminded him of purebloods in some ways. However she was still one of the only friends that he had and he could not stand the thought that it was his fault that she has gotten injured.

For any other person, these thoughts would not be going through their heads. However Harry was different, no matter what anyone did for him. Moody, Kingsley, Neville, Himura, none of them were able to remove his ingrained hero-complex that had gotten him in more trouble than anything else in his life. While it had been curbed a bit to help him in combat and be able to compartmentalize his feelings, it was still there, waiting for something to happen so that it could spring up to the aid of someone in need and when he failed, it would give him almost crippling guilt.

Sitting in the infirmary gave him time to think and go over what he was about to do with his problem. Harry eventually made up his mind and decided that to prevent anything like that terrific rage that had consumed him and blocked all his reasoning, from happening again. He was going have to deal with the literal 'demons' in his head. In this case, the grimms that were still faintly howling in his head as they had been doing since Harry went off at Cardin. It seemed the last haze had finally gave them enough of a foothold to start effecting him while he was conscious.

Harry stood up from the bench and left, just as Goodwitch came out to give him news on his team mate. She saw him exit through the front doors and moved to follow him.

Unheeding to his new follower, he made his way to one of the training grounds that he had been going to, to train. It was far out of the way of any of the other training grounds, mostly because his paranoia about having his style studied, had been acting up while he chose a field. The field in question, was about the size of a quidditch field plus a hundred or so feet, so it was perfect for long range and close ranged combat and anything in between.

Upon arrival, Harry stepped into the middle of the field and settle down to start his meditation. He dove down into his mind and passed his mental barriers to reach his house. He did not go in the quaint little house yet. He needed to see if anything on the outside had changed. While not as horrible then if something on the inside was different, it still negatively affected his mind. He was foolishly hoping that the damage was minimal, but lo and Behold, much of the outside was very different than the last time that he checked on it. Rather than the wood panelling mixed with brown bark-like covering, that his animagus spirit had created. The sides of the house were blackened like Black Forest's tree's bark and the windows were tinted to not let light in or out. That coupled with how much rot and decay was shown on and around the house, did not paint a good picture on the state of his mind. The house looked like it have been abandoned for years rather than pristine like it used to be.

Harry was hesitant to delve deeper, but the image of a bleeding Weiss spurred him on. The moment that he entered the house, it was like everything changed, colors around him dulled and feelings of anger that he did not know were there, expanded a hundred fold. The only thing that the green-red eyed teen could do was try and block out the emotions assaulting him while trying not to succumb to them until it calmed down. It took what seemed to be an eternity which in fact was just a couple of seconds, until he was able to function again without the risk of going mad.

The room that he found himself in was drastically changed. Everything that was once normal had taken a sinister turn, tables once clear of everything, but small pieces of paper that represented unsorted memories, had knives dripping black ichor, buried deeply into them. The walls that were usually a soft blue, were black and lines of blood leaked from the ceiling to the floor, and everything else had taken a dark color. The room looked like somewhere that Voldemort would enjoy.

Harry overcame his shock quickly and started to manipulate the section of his mindscape back to normal. He found that it was sluggishly responding to his efforts so he began putting more will into it and forced the corruption away from the room. This turned out to be a bad idea. He could tell that whatever the corruption was, it did not want to go away. The moment he started enforcing his will, a pressure overcame him and the inky darkness was able to make a resurgence when Harry faltered momentarily. The wizard was able to catch himself and resume his progress. The pain did not cease until the room was cleared and locked down from anymore of the taint taking control.

The next couple of rooms that he passed through was much the same, dark colors and disturbing furnishings filled them. He repeated the process of reverting them back to normal over and over again. The problem was that each time it required more and more force to remove the influence from his mind. The room that he had gotten to before he reached the library full of his memories was so hard to revert that Harry could feel his physical body start to feel the toll.

Outside of his mind, his aura was flaring high into the air and tendrils of magic were whipping around his body every which way. It was much like when his aura was unlocked, but on a smaller scale. The pseudo-faunus realized that he could not dally and let the influence on his mind gather itself up again and started working on the next room in his mind as quickly as he could. With how long this was taking, he had to thank the time delay that working in one's own mind gave. He shuddered to think what would have happened if someone tried and wake him up from his meditation.

The library was thankfully mostly untouched, he contributed this miracle to how many protections and techniques he used to hide it from invaders. If there was something hated it was someone seeing or messing with his memories, Snape was one too rest of his mind was affected so much because it was to a great extent just his surface thoughts, stray emotions, and some of his personality personified. They were not as protected because almost all legimens did not go after those parts of the mind. It was too difficult, not to mention dangerous to both caster and target, to try and change a person's fundamental being.

The room that shocked Harry the most was the bedroom where he hid his emotions. The box that held them was spilled everywhere and the red that represented anger and rage was consuming all the others with the aid of black tentacles that came from the floor. Harry quickly stopped that from happening any further and started to fix them back to the way that they were supposed to be. The minute that he did, the anger that he had been feeling disappeared and he felt a weight lift from his mind that he did not know was there. That made dealing with the pressure that was being exerted on his mind much easier to deal with.

The last room that he went to, was the hallway that held the doors to his animagus spirit and the imprisoned Grimms. It looked like he thought it might be. It was obviously the most grimm infested area in his mind. The door in question was as he remembered it, except black and green chains were wrapped over the entrance to keep it from opening further. As it was, the door was opened a fifth of the way and was straining to open further than it already. Upon touching the chains, Harry finally recognize the constructs as the representation of the aura and magic used to keep the door shut and the grimms from running rampant in his mind. That was not what shocked him, it was the hefty amount that he had been subconsciously using constantly to keep them in check. Almost a fourth of all his magic and aura was being used to keep the door from opening any wider than it already had gotten.. Inside the door, Harry could see black masses with red eyes moving around. Every now and again he could see a white mask flash before it was covered.

Harry put off dealing with the door momentarily to check on his animagus' room. He suppressed the change that came with going into the forest that housed the dire wolf and saw that out of all the rooms, bar the library, it was the most untainted. Harry removed the taint with the help of his animal spirit relatively quickly and pain free. His animal spirit wanted it out of his forest as much as Harry did and was happy to help.

Harry left the room and stepped across the hall. Now it was time for the big one. Harry pushed all of the grimm like influence back towards the door and after a battle of wills that left him exhausted with a massive headache, but in the end he was victorious over the taint for the moment. Looking at the door for a moment, he decided to take a break and regain some energy before tackling that part of his endeavor. His aura had been flaring for the past several minutes and his magical reserves were down to half.

After leaving his mindscape, he was struck by how dizzy he was. He looked down and found the reason, all around him was a puddles of blood. It seemed that aura's healing ability was one of the only things that had kept him alive for the passed couple of minutes. He was about to apparate to the infirmary to see what they had to replace his blood, until he remembered in his blood deprived mind that infirmaries in Remnant had not even heard of blood-replenishing potions or potions in general, much less have them in stock. Harry's hand shot down to his pouch and pulled out one of his own. He had a stockpile of different healing potions, but he used them sparingly because he did not know if he could find some of the ingredients needed to make a new supply of potions. The only ones that he had were the blood replenisher, pepper-up, skele-grow, dreamless sleep, and nutrient potions.

Just as he was going to take a sip, he stopped and dropped his head into his hands. He had a potion that could have aided in Weiss' recovery and he had forgotten about them. He never would have forgot such an important thing back in Britain. He sighed and drank the copper tasting potion. The first time that he had tasted the potion he nearly gagged, but after taking it so many times, he did not mind the taste any longer. Which was not something that he was ever going to tell anyone, he would probably be looked at like a psycho.  
The wolf faunus wiped his hand across his face and saw that it came back completely stained in blood. He wiped it off and touched various places around his face, only to discover that not only was his nose bleeding, but so were his eyes and ears. "Well damn, I must look like quite the sight," He quickly wiped away some the blood and casted a quick episkey on the wounds. While not that useful for large injuries, it got rid of small scrapes and cuts that got annoying after awhile. It was the only medical natured spell that he knew. He wandlessly casted the water conjuring spell so that a handful of water was created in his hands. The cold water splashed on his face and washed away some of the blood that had caked onto his face. It all ran down his face pink, he kept repeating the action over and over again before he had gotten most of the blood off his face. After the blood was wiped away, he grabbed one of his pepper-up potion and downed it. It would not due to let the grimms get more footholds in his mind while he was resting.

"Well off for round 2," he said before going back in his mind.

* * *

Unseen to him was Goodwitch watching him from the side of the field. She had been watching as he was meditating in the middle of the field. At first, she just thought that it was his way of calming himself down. He had looked despondent in the hospital and like he needed to sort things out. It was common for students that had witnessed the injury of a teammate. The professor decided to leave Harry alone to come to terms with what had happened, but as she was leaving the field, his aura flared to life.

She turned around to the sight of a black and dark green column of aura materializing around his body. He was expending more aura in that second than she could use in a day. Goodwitch was instantly worried and raced her way to Harry, however a bright green light lanced out of his body and struck the ground in front of her, forcing her to jump back. The light had carved a blackened grove into the ground, a yard wide and three yards long. She attempted to get to him a second time to snap him out of it, but the light arced again and struck the ground wildly around him. It was when she saw the field get turned to ruin in an instant, that she made up her mind to stay away from him as his episode was going on. She was worried about him, but from the looks of it the column had shrunk in size since the first outpour and was just a highlight of what he had been using. Hopefully it was low enough that he would not keel over dead, from overuse. The whole event reminded her of what Ozpin had said about his unlocking of aura. Luckily there did not seem to be any tissue and bone reconstruction this time around.

Suddenly, Harry grunted in pain and she saw that his nose started to bleed profusely. The professor was tempted to move over towards him again, but the flailing green light was still keeping her back.

It took awhile, but eventually she came to the conclusion that the light was his magic. He had mentioned his magical capabilities several times, but Goodwitch just thought that the boy was playing a trick on her. That is until he had 'transfigured' a piece of cloth into a knife in front of her while they were sparing. She did not immediately jump to that conclusion because every time that he had used it in her presence, the magic had not distinct color or shape. However it was the only thing that she could think of that would cause such a thing.

Goodwitch stood and watched for almost a half an hour before something started to happen. In rapid order the teen started to bleed profusely from his ears and eyes as well. Glynda may act stoic and unfeeling in public, but she cared deeply for all her students and friends and in front of her was both in one and he was slowly dying in front of her, but she could not get near him for fear of being killed by the magical light.

So she did all that she could do and sat on the ground and watched as Harry kept doing whatever he was doing while at the same time preparing a healing spell to be used at a moment's notice. The bleeding had slowed down to a steady flow that pooled up under him over the course of that time. The only reason that he was not dead was probably because his aura's healing ability was sustaining the amount of blood in his body.

The sitting young man suddenly fell forward slightly then straightened up. Goodwitch watched stunned as he observed his condition with an uncaring attitude, as if he was used to such things before reaching into his pouch and downing a vial of crimson liquid that looked suspiciously like blood in an instant. A wave of his wand and his ears, nose and eyes stopped bleeding. The teen began splashing water on his face. Where the water came from, Glynda did not know. The clear water cleaned the blood off his face quickly and left his usual scarred visage clear of crimson liquid. The blonde professor snapped out of her frozen position and was making her way over to Harry when she heard him say, "Well, off to round 2," She tried to quicken her pace and reach him, but it was too late and Harry was already gone and his aura and magic flares returned. She jumped back to dodge the deadly whips and returned to frustratedly watching him meditate.

She had no clue what he was doing that was causing this. She had never heard anything like what was going on with Harry before, but it seemed that normal just did not seem to apply to him.

As she watched, the aura flared twice as big then started to die down. Glynda hoped that it was over, but something was replacing the aura that was disappearing. A feeling of emptiness and dread pervaded the area around him. It felt dead and soulless, like how a grimm would feel like if one gets close. His ears abruptly straightened and went rigid while turning white and his eyes began to glow underneath his eyelids. Protrusions, that looked like what one would find on a grimm, started to appear over his hands as viciously sharp claws. His shoulders and upper arms were plated in a white segmented armor and so were his legs. A demonic mask started forming over the lower half of his face like the jaw of a large carnivore. It crawled over his mouth and nose until it stopped moving and settled into place. That was not the only thing to change though. His hair seemed to have turned as white as the mask covering his face. To her joy, the terrifying mask started to recede back, then it shot up and attempted to cover his entire head.

* * *

The dive down into his mind was easier than last time. He went straight to the hallway that housed the black chained up door. It was groaning against the chains now more than ever and try to get free. The black tar like material that covered all the walls and floors were creeping out again at a much slower pace than last time, but Harry quickly put a stop to that and shut it back into the room.

After doing that, he had no idea what he was supposed to do to rid his mind of the grimms.

There had been no basis in removing such a thing from one's mind. Possession was the closest thing that he came up with when he thought about his situation, but possessions did not create such a niche in one's mind. Where as the grimms had literal created a room in his house, a possession would be like a guest wandering around. Possessions free floated across everything and guide its host's actions to fit its needs, which was close to what the grimms were trying to do, but they were trying to destroy his mind and leave only rage in its place instead. Harry decided that removing the energy in a quick manner was not good, because that not only could cause a backlash that may permanently damage his mind and that was what he was trying to avoid, but it may not work and come back in the long run.

Eventually he did what he always did when he found a problem that he was not well versed in dealing with, go with his gut and just wing it while hoping for the best.

Harry then did what some would call the stupidest thing he could have done in such a situation and carefully removed the chains from the door while also keeping it as closed as best he could. He felt the magic and aura return to his reserves when the chains dropped to the floor. The snarling behind the door grew more fierce and frenzied, as if they sensed that their restraints were gone and only he stood in their way. Harry's last thought before he threw open the door was, 'I bet that this will hurt.'

The moment that the door was opened, Harry felt his access to the aura in his body ween until it was just a trickle. In it's place was a feeling of dread, emptiness, and rage encompassed his entire being. Formless masses of black shapes with white masks flowed out of the door and into Harry. He could feel the grimms infect his body and mind with their evil as they flowed past him and into his mindscape. Soon, all Harry could feel was the pain of having his mind be torn apart and grimms draining him of his energy. Harry was experienced in pain of this magnitude however, and shunted it to the side and started to focus on what he knew about grimms.

He knew that they were abominations with no souls, that they attacked in packs because individually they were weak, and that aura was their antithesis. That gave the wizard an idea. He concentrated on a single one of them to test his hypothesis and forced his aura to surround that one entity and close in on it. The grimm fought against the aura before it was erased from existence and dispersed into his aura. The grimms felt the loss of one of their own and instantly surged to consume him, but Harry was in full gear and was forcing the trickle of aura he had left to kill each one of the shapeless masses.

Harry started to get into a rhythm with destroying them and started to rush. He wanted them out of his mind and soul as fast as possible, but that was when he lost control of a couple of them. The grimms were able to break through his aura and made a desperate leap for the domination of his mind. The desperation each of them had, gave them the willpower to be a threat to Harry. Had he been younger and he less skilled with the mind arts, they would have overcome him in a heartbeat and he would not be able to put up an ounce of resistance. With all his experience though, they were nothing. In comparison to how much willpower Voldemort produced when trying to break into his mind, it was like ants trying to take down a giant. Wizards were trained to use their willpower all of their lives. They used it instinctively to get spells working and as they got into more complex magics as they aged, their ability to use their will increased as well. Wandless wizards especially had to be able to enforce their will on magic, which was such an unyielding force to begin with. The amount of concentration needed to work without a focus was astronomical. That being said, being a wandless wizarded coupled with experience in battle of wills and mind magic led the grimms' unfocused attack to ruins and they were all dispersed with his aura.

Once the last one was gone, Harry sagged down in relief. It had been touch and go for awhile. The last surge would have been treacherous if he had not been able to stop them. They had just about overwhelmed him before he was able to regain his bearings and stop the attack.

Harry could feel his body return to normal like it was before he was infected with the grimms' energy. The near constant underlying emotions that had caused him to lose his temper so quickly was gone and he no longer heard the howls and snarls from the monsters in the back of his mind. He had not felt so good in ages.

He examined his house and found that most of the dark influence was gone and with a quick thought, the leftover semi-sentient tendrils that still clung to some of the walls were gone along with all the other grimms. After cleaning out his mind, Harry went to shut his animagus' door and remove his animal traits. As much as he enjoyed the wolf ears and the senses that were enhanced, and loath he admit it, the tail. The tail was damn useful for keeping his balance in a fight.

As he was shutting the door, the dire wolf stopped it from shutting with a large paw and growled at him. Harry attempted to shut it again and it was stopped from budging an inch. Since animals could not learn the human tongue naturally, Harry had learned how to communicate with most animals through images and emotions and his animal spirit was projecting several feelings towards Harry. He picked up an abundance of feelings for abandonment, frustration, and most of all loneliness radiating off the wolf.

The wizard looked at his animagus form. Try as he might he knew that when he looked into the wolf's eyes, he was defeated. He let go of the handle and left the door open. He realized that he could not just shut away a part of himself after letting it taste freedom for so long. Doing so was alright before coming to the new world because he and his animal spirit had a working relationship where Harry would go into the forest and transform every now and again to appease it and he could transform whenever he wished. However now that his animal spirit had been essentially merged with his body for a long period of time, it did not want that to go away. Harry sighed then stepped away from the door and sent the wolf feelings of acceptance and in return he got a flood of happiness from it. That sealed the deal and Harry accepted that he was going to remain a faunus. However now that he was away from the door, he found that he had no regrets about that. His animal spirit was part of him and he could not imagine it any other way.

Harry turned his attention to the door that was left behind from the grimms. There were no longer chains binding the door and nothing was trying to force it's way out again so he felt that it was finally safe to explore the new part of his mind.

He walked into the room and found that it looked like a trophy room. On the walls were heads of the grimms that he had slain. There was a couple beowolves of different sizes, some ursas, a nevermore and the head of the chimera that he fought in the forest. It looked like this was going to be the room where he stored the battles of grimms. He could live with that, it would make it a lot easier to sort his mind later on. Such things like the unconscious creation of such areas in an occlumens mind, was not uncommon, normally it was the mind's way of trying to sort information on its own. The interesting part of the room however was not the heads, but the pedestal in the middle of the room. On it laid what looked to be a grimm's mask except that it was not a full face one. It only covered the lower part of the wearer's face and looked to be the bones of a wolf's jaw. It was styled in the visage of a snarling wolf with long canines and sharp incisors. Harry touched it and felt the energy from the mask flow up his arm and onto his face. The feeling of grimm-like dread filled the air around him and Harry could feel his aura flexing to adjust itself to the new addition before settling down. That was not what caught in attention though, as soon as the mask settled on his face. Hiis mind was clouded with the thoughts of battle and the need to fight anything that could possibly put up a fight.

Harry quickly removed the mask and set it back down, it looked like the grimms had left him a 'present' when he killed them all. After double checking to see that there were no hidden grimms in the house or around the surrounding area of the house, Harry slowly left his mindscape and came back to reality to find Glynda Goodwitch hovering over his prone body. She was frantically checking to see if he was injured or not. A healing glyph was being drawn with one hand faster than Harry could follow while the other was on his face checking for injuries.  
Harry could not resist saying, "What would Oz think if he saw you doing this to me?" Her hands immediately stopped and the healing glyph faded away when she was distracted.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder when Harry tried to sit up. "What were you doing? You almost died! If it was not for your aura's healing then you would not be here. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked with worry lacing her voice, then she froze when his sentence registered. "And what are you implying?"  
"I was implying that it is so obvious that you like each other that I am surprised you have not seen it." Harry teased as he moved her hand so that he could get up. When he found himself standing on his own two feet, he stretched his cramped up body and conjured a mirror. While he was checking himself over he answered her first question, "I was getting rid of a problem that I have been putting off for way too long." It seemed that some of his fur and hair had changed. His hair had gained some white streaks in it and his eyes reverted back to the green with a red ring around it. Not as bad as he thought it would. Not good, but not bad.

"This is not a time for jokes, Harry" Glynda sternly said, letting him sit up. "What happened?"

Harry paused for a moment before he sighed and wiped a hand down his face. "You remember what happened with Cardin last month?" when she nodded, he continued "Well, I am not normally that violent when I am not fighting, however recently my rage has been getting the better of me when it shouldn't."  
"Everyone loses their temper every now and again." She replied not seeing the problem with what he was saying. She had heard of worst things that happened with lost tempers. "It happens to everyone,"

"You do not understand, there are two things that I am very good at. Do you know what they are?" Harry asked and saw her shake her head. "Combat, both close and long range, and mind magics. I have mastered my own mind after over three years of near constant meditation and practice. I should not be able to lose my temper outside of extreme situations and even then I have control of my actions. However, one of the spells I use. More specific, the one that I created myself had an unforeseen side effect. It is called the life stealing curse and it does exactly what it implies and drains the life and magic out of the victim of the spell. I used it almost constantly back while I was in the frontlines of the war. I had gotten exceptional proficient at using it, if I do say so myself."

Glynda flinched back when he mentioned the war. Harry did not notice her react or the fact that he had just confirmed that he was a war fighter for the first time since he got to the new dimension. Hints that he was experienced in combat were all over the place, but no one had an idea to the extent. "I am sure that you know I am not native to these lands right?" Glynda nodded her head at him, stunned at what he was saying. She had never thought that the kind hearted boy in front of her had seen the horrors of war. The closest that she knew of veterans was her father, but he had only fought in small skirmishes around the borders of the kingdom and even that had changed him immensely, but Harry had been in an actual war.

"Well the only reason that I was sent here was because the man who did it wanted me to die with him. We were the last of both our sides and I had won the duel against him, but he did not want to go alone and sent me through a rift in space. I was dropped into the Black Forest with no idea what I was going to do so I wandered around. I ran into grimms for the first time there and used my life stealing curse on it. I was stupid and did not think twice about it as I kept at it." The professor started to get an inkling of what he was talking about. She was not clueless and knew that what happened was nothing good. "The grimm's energy was transferred into me, but something was wrong with it. It felt hollow and after using it a couple times I found out why. Grimms have no souls, so I was not getting magic back when I used the spell. Instead it latched onto the closest thing to magic grimms had and drew that into me. I did not think about what else was taken because to my knowledge, nothing else could have been."

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I was not born a faunus," He told her quietly. Just when she thought he could no longer surprise her, he had pulled out that bombshell. "I'm sure that you have seen my ability to shift into a wolf, well the wolf is a part of me. It is housed in my body and mind. The wolf was the only thing that kept me from going insane because of all the grimms that I had absorbed. It did this all without my knowledge so for a long time, I did not know why I suddenly grew ears and a tail. However in return for the aid, the wolf took some freedoms with my mind and body and altered them so that he could be a bigger part of my life." Harry said gesturing to his tail and ears. "What you just saw was me getting rid of the grimms trying to destroy my mind."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Glynda asked him, "We could have helped you,"

"I had been living like a normal teen ever since I came to Beacon. I have not felt this free in years even with the entire mess with grimms and initiation. There is no trainings that has slowly, but surely crippled me, no one calling me a monster because of what I have done, no battles to plan or people to fight, no more finding friends and comrades tortured and dead, I was able to finally sleep without having to worry about waking up in the middle of the night to find everyone dead. I did not want all that to end," Harry started to ramble on and Glynda's only response was to wrap him in a warm embrace. "It's over anyway, it's my fault that Weiss got injured."  
"Why was it your fault?" She implored gently, knowing that Harry was in a fragile state and she did not want to make it any worse than it already was.

"Cardin had thrown some of the sap that we were gathering into the clearing we set up in. I watched as he set rapier wasps on us. I left to have a...'word' with him about what he had done and the grimms had taken control of my emotions." The boy explained, "While I was with Cardin, the others were attacked by grimms and Weiss got hurt. If I could have controlled my temper and not put off sorting out my mind, then they would have been fine and no one would be in the infirmary right now."

Goodwitch pushed him out to arm's length while maintaining a firm, but soft grip on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "It was not your fault, Harry. You did not lead the grimms to your team or make Cardin attack you. I will have a word with Winchester about this, but no matter what you say. It was Cardin, not you, who caused this to happen. Do you understand?" She waited for Harry to nod before hugging him again. "Your team will not blame you about this, okay. It is not your fault and nobody thinks that it is."

They fell into a silence and sat like that for a minute until Glynda asked, "What do you mean, Oz likes me?"

Harry laughed into her shoulder and drew back. "You two are perfect for each other, the only ones who can't see it are you two." Harry stood up and helped her back to her feet. Harry watched as the field around them slowly repaired itself through the use of dust machinery and other high end technologies.

"Can you not talk to Oz until I tell him myself?" Harry entreated her.

Goodwitch thought about it for a moment before saying, "Fine, but as long as you come talk to me later about some of the things that you said." She said, "Your team will find out eventually. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know," Harry replied. "I will tell them soon and if they want anything to do with me afterwards, we will move from there."

"I'm sure that they will be fine with it. If they accepted your magic then they can accept your past."

Harry let out a breath and said, "I hope so,"

"Come on, I bet your team is already there visiting Ms. Schnee already." Goodwitch said as they left the field. "Just watch, they won't have any hard feelings about what happened."

* * *

Weiss' infirmary room looked like every other one. It was completely clean and in it, housed a single bed with a table and chair next to it for visitors. The only thing that was different from that room and the next, was that everyone from team JNPR and team RWBY sans one was there.

Ruby was sitting next to an awake Weiss holding her hand, and everyone else crowded around the room wherever they fit.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Weiss huffed out in annoyance, "For the eighth time, yes! I am fine, Ruby. Professor Goodwitch and the doctors were able to fix my shoulder, It does not even hurt anymore." She rotated her shoulder as to demonstrate to the mothering girl that she was fine. It served to marginally calm her down. "What happened after I passed out?"

Yang was the first one to begin, "Well, after you got hit by that giant ass ursa, Pussycat over here started to try and stop the bleeding while Ruby killed the thing. We fought for several minutes and killed like a hundred of them,"

"Two dozen," Ren corrected automatically. When everyone turned to him and Yang glared, he flushed and said, "Sorry, it's a habit." He pointedly looked at the orange haired girl next to him. She did not even notice the new attention and was humming to herself.

"Well after that, Harry showed up and got the rest of them." Yang finished.

Nora decided that was her cue to elaborate and with great detail and over exaggerated gestures, she told of how Harry casted fiendfyre and got the rest of the grimms. Some how unicorns, buffalo, pancakes, and her riding on one of the dragons had appeared in the story. Each time she went skewed the story into the realm of fantasy, Ren had explained what really happened and brought them back on track. Though the truth was almost as outlandish as Nora's rendition.

"Where is he then?" Weiss asked and everyone went silent.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and answered, "We don't know. I felt his aura go crazy a while ago, but that's all we know. We were about to go find him when you woke up."

After she finished talking, the door behind them opened up and they all turned to find Harry standing there in the doorway. He looked like he was contemplating going into the room or not. After a moment, he made up his mind and stepped into the room.

The first words out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry," They all looked at him in confusion. "If I had not gone off to chase Cardin, then none of this would have happened."

"Cardin? Was he the one that threw the sap at us?" Yang asked, when Harry nodded, her aura flared up and her pyrokinetic power started to act up. "Then what are you sorry for? It was him who did this,"

"If I was there to help then Weiss never would have gotten hurt." Harry stated.

"Harry, it was not your fault that she got hurt," Ruby said, "Even if you were there, she may have gotten hurt anyways," Yang and Blake nodded in agreement while everyone just watched the team' conversation.

"That still does not excuse the fact that I left you guys to fight grimms without me,"

"Harry, its fine," Blake chimed in, "We understand why you did it and we do not blame you for it." At that, Relief flowed through his body, it seemed that Goodwitch was right, once again. He still had some reservations about it, but he did not want to try and push it any further then he had already.

"I'm fine, now if someone will tell me where that greasy peasant went, then I would like to give him a piece of my mind," Weiss said, trying to get out of bed, but she was halted by Ruby. She was somehow able to halt her quest for vengeance momentarily.

"I think that he is somewhere here in the infirmary," Jaune said, "I saw him and his team drag themselves in here when we got back. Cardin did not look so good. He was covered in bruises and it looked like he had several broken bones. He was also grabbing his hand for some reason, but I didn't see what was wrong with it."

They all turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly, he played with the tips of the new white additions to his hair nervously. "I may have lost myself for a moment and went overboard. I also may have given him some frostbite. I was not thinking straight at the time, so I just used the first spell that came to mind. He should regain the use of his hand eventually... I think."

The entire room just gave him a deadpan stare, "You never do anything halfway, do you?" Yang asked calming down and getting the fire in her hair to go out. "Anyway we all felt your aura earlier. What were you doing that had you use so much."

"I would like to know that too," Came a voice from the doorway. The grey haired headmaster stood there with his tea in one hand and his cane in another, like always. "Also I like what you did with your hair, it is nice to not be the only one that looks older than they are." Harry sighed while everyone giggled at his expense.

"I can change my hair color at will, can you?" Harry shot back and smirk victoriously when Ozpin deflated. Harry drew his wand and casted a color changing charm on his white hairs, but when he looked at the results, he was shocked to find that his magic did not work. He repeated the same charm and found that it came out with the same results. Harry let out an expletive that had Yang covering her sister's ears. The grimm influence in his body must have caused some resistance to magic build up.

Ozpin slapped him on the back, "Welcome to the club. It sucks, doesn't it?"

The wolf faunus only drooped and grumbled to himself. The rest of the room looked on at the pair, surprised at how close the two acted. They had of course knew that Harry hung around with the headmaster, but it had not sunk in that he was really friends with one of the most powerful hunters in history.

"So you want to know about what happened earlier right?" Harry asked the gathered party. Harry took a deep breath to fortify himself as he prepared to begin telling his story. This would determine the future of team RWBY as well as how he interacted with the rest of his friends. "You all remember how I have recently lost control of my temper several times, right?"  
"Yeah, you get scary when you do!" Nora said absentmindedly while swinging her legs around like a child on a tall chair..

"Yeah... I do," Harry agreed quietly, "Well it was not really my doing that caused me to act like that. It starts with the spell I use, the life stealing curse. Oz already knows about it, but none of you have ever seen me use it beyond the occasional glow from my hand to show that it was active."  
"Why does this matter about your aura?"  
"Well, I was getting to that. This spell is of my own design. It literally steals the life energy and magic from an opponent and transfers it to the caster until the time where no more can be taken from the victim." Harry explained to the group around him. Wincing when the teens flinched at the description.

"Why would you make something like that?" Weiss asked him the question that was on everyone's mind.

"To understand what happened and why I did what I did, you need to understand some of the things from my past. I won't give the full story because it will dredge up too many unwanted memories, but I will give you a brief overview of the past year or so of my life." Everyone, especially the headmaster perked up at that. He had gotten hints and had theories, but he had not gotten any definitive answers about the green-eyed boy's past. Harry quickly waved his wand around the area to cast a privacy charm so that no one would overhear him.

"Where I come from, nobility and status is determined by blood. Who you are related to and how distantly related are you to them. Those are some of the most important things that people in the wizarding society cared about. If someone was a first generation wizard or had family members that were not magical related to them, then they were seen as lesser beings. However, the problem was that many people did not subscribe to that notion and tried to weed those traditions out of the society slowly, but surely. The 'purebloods' as they liked to be called, did not like that. They ranted and raved about the upstarts trying to eradicate centuries traditions and stopped the changes being made at every turn in the road." He explained, then he took a deep breath and started to talk about a more personal subject. "Then there was this man named Tom Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort." Harry spat out the name with such venom that even the normally stoic Ren jumped in shock. They glanced at each other worriedly when they saw the look of rage play out on the faunus' face. "He played on those feelings of superiority and started a group called Death Eaters almost thirty years ago. They went around terrorizing people. They found pleasure in killing and torturing innocent people, You name an atrocity, they have done worse. It had eventually led the start of the first wizarding war. Which ended when he killed my parents and tried to kill me, but his spell backfired. He tore his soul from his body and left me with this." Harry lifted up the fringes of his hair to show his now faded scar. They were all silent and carefully listening to his story, even Nora was sitting still. "Skip forward a fourteen or so years later and he resurrects himself from the dead with the aid of a fake body to house his soul, my blood, and his minions. The only reason that he 'alive' to do so was able to do this was because he willingly fractured his soul and stuck the fragments of it into several inanimate objects."

Harry had to stop his story when everyone gasped in horror, Ruby even turned slightly green at the thought. "Why would he do that? How could someone do that to their soul?" Yang cried out. Harry thought about their reactions to the fracturing of a soul before realizing where they were coming from. They lived in a society and worked in a profession where their souls were a sacred part of them, the thought of willingly breaking it must be revolting to them, more so than it was for Harry.

"Power? Immortality? Insanity? Pick one and you will have your answer." Harry explained, "The soul as you know is not meant to be broken. Hell if you do it once, you go mad, but don't let that fool you, he did not let that stop him. He split his soul in half seven times. By the end of it, he had only a miniscule part of his soul left to keep him alive. He did not even look human towards the end of his life. He was more monster than man," They all went green at how much the man mutilated himself.

"How did he split his soul?" Ozpin asked,

Harry only answered him because he knew Oz and the others in the room would never do so and even if they did, they did not have the magic to transplant one's soul into another object. "How do you think that one fractures the soul?" Harry asked.

They all thought about it for a second. However the answer came from the one of the most unlikely sources. "By killing someone," Jaune said gravely. Everyone looked at him oddly while Harry made a sound of confirmation.

"Yes, to split your soul, you have to kill someone in cold blood and enjoy it while doing so. Voldemort did that in spades even when he was not breaking apart his soul, all it would take was a couple ritual components and excruciating pain and he would have a new horcrux and the ability to live on passed death." He let that sink in for a bit before continuing on.

Harry picked up to where he left off. "After raising himself from the dead, he gathered his followers that had infiltrated the government and laid in wait for him to return. After a debacle with a prophecy the following year, I took to training relentlessly. I lost most of my friends and having the press slander me was not helping either."

"Why would you be in the news?" Pyrrha asked him, blushing red when everyone looked at her for interrupting his story, "Sorry,"

"No need to be sorry. Well you know how I somehow survived the curse, it was called the killing curse. A one hit death curse that never had failed to kill it's victims, until me. I was paraded around in the news as the boy-who-lived." The 'boy-who-lived cringed at the name, "I did not live in the wizarding world so when I arrived into the world when I was eleven the media had a field day and was almost constantly writing about me. The thing is, media likes to make people look awful more than they do, making people look good. Who better to make look like a basket case than the boy everyone looked up too. So they had started calling me and I quote, 'an attention-seeking delusional brat' when I started telling everyone that Voldemort had returned. After that happened, I kind of went into a self appointed isolation, I trained for the next couple years, neglecting relationships and school to better prepare myself for the fight that I knew came ahead."

Harry stopped to think about what he was going to say. He did not want to tell too much about what he had done in the war. He was not aiming to lose them as friends after all. He just wanted them to know some of his past. "When I was almost seventeen, war broke out and I was in the frontlines of it." He ignored the intakes of breath, he knew that if he stopped now, he would not be able to start again. "I fought in every single major battle there was. I was with them when they first went in and I was one of the last one out for almost everyone one of them. I planned a good portion of the battles with the help of some close friends and advisors and when I was not planning, I was with the soldiers firing spells and fighting with all I had." Harry tried to start the next sentence several times before he was able to steel himself and continue. "The final battle took place in the middle of a ruined city, and it was the final battle no matter who came out the victor, The country was in ruins and nearly everything was burned to ash. I may not have liked my country all that much, but what had happened to it was unbelievable. There were only a handful of us left to fight and that was where we decided our last stand was going to be." From there Harry went on to tell them everything that he had told Goodwitch out in the field besides the faunus and oblivious couple part. He decided to save those for a better time.

By the end of the story about his past, everyone was struck speechless. While he was talking Harry had ended up seated on a bench that was on the wall, with his black and yellow team members. Blake had grabbed his arm in silent support as he went along and Yang was nudged up against him.

"Are the grimms completely gone?" Ozpin asked Harry. Harry thought about not telling him about the mask, but felt that they needed to know.

"No, they left a little present for me." Harry said. Blake and Yang flinched and he was sure they was going to pull away from him like he was a freak, but to Harry's surprise and hidden joy, both of them stayed where they were.

I think the best thing to do would be to show you what they 'gave' me." Harry called out the mask and had it materialize on his face. Ruby squeaked in fear when she saw the evil wolfish mask encompass his face. Jaune and pyrrha took a step back and Nora fell off of her perch on the back of the chair.

"This is what is left over from the grimms, not really an ideal gift in my opinion." Harry said, his voice getting in echo-like quality from the mask. The lust for battle started to rear its ugly head, but Harry was able to shut it down easily. Occlumency did have it's benefits after all.

He quickly removed it from his face and the feelings of battle muted themselves. "The side effects of it is that just wearing it and having it out makes me want to fight something, however I need to further test it to see if I have gotten anything else from it. So what do you think?"

"It does not change how I think about you," Ruby said from Weiss' bed side, "You are still the strange wizard on our team, but now you have a really cool mask and we know your past." The rest gave their agreements in their own various ways.

Harry could not stop the smile from appearing on his face at the blatant acceptance they had. He had never found anyone like that back in his home dimension, even Hermione, his best friend had distanced herself after accusations and rumors started to fly around about him, not that Harry did anything to stop her. These people, who he had only known for a couple months, all stuck with him though, even knowing that he used to have monsters in his head.

Harry handed the mask over to Oz, who was staring at it intensely. "This shouldn't be possible," Oz said to himself before turning to Harry, "Aura should eradicate all elements of grimm the moment you got rid of them. Energy from the soul is the greatest enemy of all grimms, they can not under normal circumstances co-exist in one's body. Even if they did, the body would break down in a matter of moments. You, however, have had them in your mind and body for almost as long as I have known you with no obvious side effects."

He paced around the room for several seconds before saying. "Hold on I want to try something." He walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Before anyone could stop him, his hand flared green and started to pump ludicrous amounts of aura into Harry. He felt a surge of Oz's aura meet his aura and surround it. Harry felt stifled by the influx of aura, but after a couple of seconds, his aura seemed to start shifting around in his body. After his aura calmed down, it began absorbing the aura that Oz was placing around it and that was when Oz cut off the flow of aura into his body.

"Well then," Ozpin said while flopping down into a nearby seat, with weariness present in his voice. "That proves my theory."  
Suddenly Yang jumped up from her shocked state and started to yell at Ozpin. "What were you thinking? You're not supposed to put that much of your aura into another person!"

"Why? What happens?" Harry asked confused, he did not see the problem. He felt fine, the extra boost in aura had gone a long way to fixing his reserves. "I feel fine, great, in fact," Everyone was either looking at him in surprise or at Oz with anger in Yang's case.

"Well you see, Harry." Ozpin started like no one was staring at him. "For most people, the amount of aura that I put into your body would..." He paused to take a drink of tea, Harry suddenly developed the not so strange desire to punch him in the face and he was not the only one in the room either. "Either knock you out for a couple days or cause some or a lot of pain because of an overload of aura. Most people can only handle small doses of aura before the recipient's aura reacts and tries to force the other's away."

The magic user's eye started to twitch, "And you would risk this because?"

"I found your semblance." Oz announced then stopped talking. Everyone just looked at him waiting for him to continue on. Harry had known long the man long enough that he was able to identify when Oz was messing with people and at that moment, Oz was most definitely messing with them.

After a couple seconds of waiting, Oz acted like he just noticed their stares. "Oh, you want to know what it is?"

Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose to calm down, he may have gotten rid of the rage filled beasts in his mind, but he was still susceptible to stupid and as Harry had found, Oz was the master at pretending to be simple so he could get under people's skin. "Yes Oz, I would like to know what it is,"

"Good," He said as he drank his tea, "Your aura has the ability to adapt to other energies. My first hint should have been when you mixed your aura with your magic, but since we do not have any other types of energy I just thought that it was a special scenario or your magic itself, then your aura was able to adapt the energy you had gotten from grimms after you removed their minds from it, and just now your aura was able to adapt itself to mine and absorb it for later use. It is not a common semblance, but it does happen every now and again, but never to this extent. This semblence is mostly within medics so that they can share their aura with others." The headmaster paused and rubbed his chin, "Though no one has used it quite like you have."

"What do you recommend I do?"

"Practise with it." He replied instantly, "Everyone's semblance is different, especially yours, so it is up to you to find out the intricacies of it. Your teammates may be able to give you pointers about managing your powers, but in the end it is all up to you."

With his aura out of the way and his situation mostly explained. Everyone fell into a surprisingly relaxed silence as they sat in their seats thinking about what they had just heard. They were all surprised at what they had learned about their magical friend. It did explained a lot about how he acted.

A tugging on his hair brought Harry back to reality, he looked over to see Blake playing with his new white hairs. She smiled at him, as if teasing him about his new hair color without even saying a word. Yang next to him caught on and started to do the same thing.

Harry could do nothing, but smile at the fact that he was in a room surrounded by friends he never thought he would have again.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed Nothing Left.

Well then this chapter was what it was. Harry dealt with the grimms in his head and told some of his past to his friends. I like Goodwitch. She has so much potential as a character, just like Oz and everyone else in the show.  
The grimm mask will not be a rip off of a hollow mask. I will not have him be able to shoot death beams, transform, or craves the souls of the people around him. I am sorry that this is late, but I have had a stressful evening. I just finished up a couple of finals today in school for my AP class and my engineering class. That was then followed by my great aunt having a heart attack. As of writing this, I have no idea if she is alright, but I do hope so.

That is all I have to say for now. Thank you and I wish for you to have a good day. Dawnriser out.)


	10. Chapter 10: Grimm Issues

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

**Nothing Left**

**Chapter 10: Grimm issues**

* * *

It had been a week since Weiss was let out of the infirmary with the instructions of getting plenty of rest and not straining herself for the next week.

Really, the only reason that they were so quick in discharging her was because she seemed to hate hospitals and infirmaries about as much as Harry did. Which given who she was, did not bode well for the staff.

Cardin and his team had not been punished for the incident in the forest because of the lack of evidence. Besides Harry, no one on teams RWBY or JNPR saw him do anything. Cardin had cleaned up his tracks rather well and anything that he left behind was incinerated by Harry's wall of fire or the fiendfyre he unleashed on the grimms.

However Harry felt that he had been punished enough. The wizard was satisfied to see that Cardin was wrapped up in bandages along with a sling around his arm to allow him to heal from the beating. The wizard heard from a third party source that Cardin was not going to be able to use his right hand for the next couple of weeks and was unable to do anything, but study for a couple weeks after that, which was just icing on the cake.

Everything had returned back to normal with his team, now that Weiss was out of bed and with them again. The only thing that changed was that he was teased by his team relentlessly. Mostly because of the new white streaks in his hair that would not go away. He did everything that he could remember that could change one's appearance magical or otherwise, hell, he even tried normal dyes and they would washed out instantly. Eventually everyone got used to him with white hairs gracing his head with the occasional comment every now and again.

The noon day sun, found Harry and his team lounging around their dorm room waiting for the next class to start. Harry was relaxing on Blake's bed next to Yang, while Blake was curled up on the floor with a book in hand. Yang on the other hand, was intent on bugging Blake as much as possible to try and get a rise out of the normally quiet girl. Harry watched in amusement as Blake's patience was slowly, but surely failing her.

Weiss had taken to polishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, to pass the time. The only one that was acting out of character from her usual self was Ruby. Instead of pestering Weiss to do something, eating sweets by the handful, or playing with her weapons. She was staring out the window thinking deeply about something. The youngest of the five of them had been doing that off and on for the past several days. She had been ever since Weiss had been almost mortally wounded. Everyone thought that she was working out her feelings on the matter and left her be. It was normal for one to be reflective after almost dying or seeing someone else almost die. The team silently decided that if it got too bad, they were going to have to talk to the girl and see if they could help.

However contrary to what they were thinking about her. She was not brooding over what happened, she had accepted it and moved on. It was not the first time that she was in such a situation before. She had been out hunting grimms and fighting long before she had ever came to Beacon. What bothered her was something much different and life changing. She was thinking about a certain white haired partner of hers and how she had felt seeing her on the ground bleeding. She wanted to talk to her, but did not know how to go about it.

Harry's attention shifted from thinking about his young silent teammate back to studying some of the books that he had found in the advanced studies section of the library. He had gone back to the library to check out some books for himself about aura and how to better manipulate it. He would have done so sooner, but his black haired friend had taken up all the books that he could reserve and would not give them back until she had finished all of them. It was like finding another Hermione in his new dimension. She used to do the exact same thing when she had checked too many books out herself. The books he grabbed, were more about the history of aura and the ways that it could manifest itself rather than techniques that one could perform with it. Harry was not looking for the ways that aura manifested though, he was searching through the book for records of people with the same semblance that he had. Ozpin had mentioned that his semblance was not rare so he figured that if he researched what other people had done with such a thing, then he would be able to come up with some experiments and a training routine to better utilize his powers. He wanted to be able to adapt it into his style of combat rather than support, being a walking aura battery was cool and all, but he was more combat oriented than that.

After lazing around in their dorm for almost an hour, the clock in the room struck noon, signalling that they should leave and make their way to Oobleck's class. Weiss groaned as she got up. Out of all the classes that they had, she hated Oobleck's the most. Not because it was history, she loved history. She just could not stand the hyper man that would not sit still for more than a couple seconds. Team RWBY quickly made their way out of the room to get to class before they were late. The entire calm mood deteriorated completely with the sprint to class. The magic user could have just teleported to the class, but where was the fun in that.

The classroom looked the same as always. Messy with empty coffee cups lining the walls and coating the did not have to wait long for the professor to enter the room in his usual manner, namely appearing from nowhere like a cartoon character. He even had dust trails follow him into the room.

"Hello class!" He said quickly, "Have you had a good day? Great! fantastic!" He exclaimed without waiting for anyone to finish. He took a gulp of the sludge like espresso before beginning again. "I have several announcements today. As I am sure some of you young striplings know, in a week's time there will be a tournament held in Vale. There will be a..." cue drink, "There will be a festival before that though. All of you are given the day off so that you can go and relax." The whole class cheered at the prospect of a free day in town. Harry was reminded of the old days at Hogwarts when Hogsmeade weekend would come around.

"The winner of the tournament will receive a reward and recognition for their accomplishments. What the reward is, you ask? I have no idea! Now on to class!" The man then started hopping around and began teaching that days lesson like any other.

The class was on the relationship between the people of Vytal and it's neighbor, Mistral. While they used to be enemies in the past and had gotten into more than one skirmish before, the two kingdoms were able to settle their differences and come together under a treaty. It was during that class that Harry learned that Pyrrha was actually from Mistral and had moved to Vale because Mistral did not house many prestigious huntsman academies. After the informative, but dull class, the bell rang and everyone started streaming out of the room for lunch.

Yang was the first to bolt out of the room as fast as she could. It was mostly so that she could grab the best meals before they were taken. The good meals were always taken first. Blake and Harry trailed off behind her, trusting their blonde friend to secure their lunches for the day.

Ruby did not follow behind the trio.

Instead she grabbed Weiss' arm and pulled her to the side outside of the classroom, "I need to talk to you about something," She whispered to the older girl. When she noticed that Blake and Harry were starting to make their way back to see why they had stayed behind, she turned and said. "You guys go on ahead, I will talk to you all later," The red cloaked girl grabbed Weiss' shoulder and pushed the heiress into an adjacent empty room and shut the door.

Harry looked at Blake and shrugged his shoulder. They would hear about it eventually, so there was no need to rush them. After that delay, the two of them restarted their trek back to the cafeteria for lunch. They made it in time to see Yang push through the crowd of teens, who were going after food. She ran over to them while balancing three trays full of food with her hands and head, displaying her excellent balance and dexterity.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked as she set down the trays of food for Harry and Blake. "Wasn't she right behind us?"

"She wanted to talk to Weiss about something," Harry answered grabbing the roast beef sandwich from one of the trays. Yang glared at him and retracted her hand from the same tray. She tried the puppy dog eyes to get him to hand over the sandwich, but after witnessing Ruby's version of that dreaded technique. Everyone else's paled in comparison, well except Blake's, but her's was more of a cute kitten then puppy. "So what do you think of the tournament, are you entering?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang loudly proclaimed to them with an infectious grin on her face. "Just think of how awesome it would be to win. I wonder what the reward is though."

Blake looked overtop of the book she had pulled from her pack to answer her, "They do not announce it until the tournament is over, so that they can surprise everyone. It is tradition." Blake explained before getting an excited look in her eye, "I hope that it is something good. Like a rare book or unrestricted access to the King's Library,"

"What do you think it is Harry?" Yang asked him. "Are you hoping that it is a book too?"

Harry rubbed his chin in contemplation, "I wouldn't mind a book," Yang dropped her head on the table with an exaggerated groan. "Though some money would be good. I don't think that this country accepts galleons and that leaves me at quite the disadvantage, money wise at least." Harry only had his gold coins and when he tried to use it at a shop for some food, they turned him down.

"Galleon?" Blake asked him. "Is that the currency your country had?"

"Yes," Harry stated as he whipped out a coin from his pocket and handed it to Blake. "Wizards had three coins. Knuts, sickles, and galleons. There were 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. Simple right?" Harry said with a grin at the lost look on their faces. He was the same way when Hagrid explained the system to him.

"Is this gold?" Blake asked him, twisting the coin around in her hand to see it from every angle. Yang immediately perked up and leaned over the table to see the coin better.

"I believe so," Harry said as he finished off the last of his roast beef sandwich and stealthily grabbed the distracted Yang's sandwich right out from under her. "Sickles are made of pure silver and Knuts are pure bronze. Goblins were a prideful race and would not accept anything but the best for their money."

"Do you know how much lien gold goes for?" Blake asked shocked. Harry shook his head a negative. "This coin alone, is worth tens of thousands*."

"Really? Huh," Harry said slightly intrigued. While he never needed or wanted money, because his inheritance covered all his expenses and then some. However his upbringing in the Dursley household where he had to save every single pence so that he could buy food when denied it, did teach him the worth of money. It looked like him being broke was no longer the case. "That would have been useful to know earlier. Being stuck in Vale with no money for a couple days sucked." He had to do a couple of odd jobs for some shady fellows around the city to get the food he needed.

Blake carefully handed the coin back to Harry as if it was a fragile thing that would break if someone looked at it funny. He examined the coin for a moment before he had an idea.

He closed his hand over the coin and pumped magic into the coin to match the image he had in his head. When he opened his hand again, in the place of the coin was two solid gold rings with celtic knots covering the surface.

On each of them was the emblem of their recipient woven into the design. Blake's was of her belladonna flower and Yang's had the burning heart. A wave of his hand had the rings glow blue for a moment before settling down. A second had the magic settle down, he handed the two rings to each of the girls. They stared at their rings in shock.

"I-I can't accept this," Blake said looking at the ring, "This is too expensive,"

Harry shook his head with a small smile. "I have more money then I know what to do with. Just think of it as my thanks for being my friend."

"We do not need this for being your friend," Yang said, "We are your friends cause you are a great guy."

"I know," Harry said. "But it's a gift and I want you to have them. Your friendship means the world to me. Besides they are not just for decoration, they are also portkeys. If you ever get into trouble, just touch the ring with one of your fingers and say "RWBY's dorm" and you will be sent back to our room. I will be making ones for both Ruby and Weiss as well." They looked like they were going to refute again, but Harry covered both their hands with his and calmly looked them both in the eyes.

"Take them, please,"

Yang started to refute, but seemed to decide against it. Blake inclined her head in acceptance with a pink dusting on her cheeks when she saw that Harry still had his hand over her's. Knowing that he had finally convinced them to accept the gifts, the three of them went back to eating their food.

It was only then, did Yang noticed that Harry had been secretly stealing food from her tray while she was distracted with the coin and the ring. After having a good laugh, they calmed down and went back to talking about normal things. Like the festival that was coming up. The festival was apparently an event to gather people from all the continents in the world and have them mingle with each other to spread culture and trade goods with the surrounding lands.

They waited for Ruby to show up and when she eventually didn't, they went back to their dorm to see if she was already there. It was not rare for Ruby to beat them to the dorms so that she could study ahead to help her team with any problems that they had or so that she could fiddle with her weapons in peace.

When they got there, they found that the door to their dorm was locked and they could not get it. Yang knocked on the door to silence. She pulled out her scroll and swiped it across the lock to open the door. The light indicating the locked and unlocked status of the door remained red.

Yang groaned in annoyance and knocked on the door again. "Ruby? Are you in there?" A muffled sound came from their room. "Can you open the door?"

The trio stood at the door waiting for it to her to open the door. After several seconds of silence, Yang was getting ready to knock on the door again when she heard the lock click and Ruby opened the door. She looked like death warmed over. Her nose was running and eyes red and puffy from crying. The younger girl tried to wipe her eyes, but all that did was accent the tear streaks..

Yang immediately switched to big sister mode and hugged her little sister. "What's wrong?" She gently said to the girl in her arms. Harry and Blake were around her to hear what happened and comfort their leader. Harry closed the door to give them some privacy and set up a couple privacy wards around them by habit. Ruby muttered something into Yang's chest, but none of them could make out the words.

"Can you say that again?" Yang asked quietly, stroking her little sisters hair.

Ruby removed her head from Yang's impressive bust and said, "I asked Weiss out on a date and she didn't say anything. She just left me standing there." She hiccuped out, "I don't think that she likes me anymore," She wailed before she started sobbing again. Yang's response was to hug her sister tighter and try to sooth the crying girl. Ruby could not see her face, but Harry and Blake could. They could tell that the hotheaded blonde was furious at the heiress, for making her little sister cry.

Harry was slightly surprised that Ruby was gay and had a crush on Weiss, but after thinking about it for a moment, he could see it. The way that she would constantly sit next to Weiss no matter what and take any chance she could to touch her. That coupled with the fact that she would blush whenever she caught Weiss' eye or whenever she watched Weiss and quickly turn away to not get caught staring. Though Harry thought that the feelings were mutual. The ice queen was always doing the same thing, just in a more subtle manner and in her own way. She went out of her way to be around Ruby and to help her with anything she needed. That and she let Ruby touch her, which she did not allow anyone else to do, no matter what.

Harry was broken out of his musing when he heard Yang ask where Weiss was. Ruby quickly shook her head no. "I don't want you to hurt her,"

"I won't, I just want to talk to her," Yang replied, however the look on her face said otherwise. The black and red haired girl sensed that she was lying and just shook her head again. "Please tell me where she is," The blonde repeated. Ruby still refused to answer, citing her last response again.

Harry sighed, he did not want to get involved in the love life of Ruby or Weiss, but Blake looked like she was going to sit this one out and Yang looked like she had an equal chance of murdering Weiss or ruining whatever relationship that may have been formed in the group. Perhaps both at the same time.

Admittedly though, Harry was probably the best one to handle the issue anyway. He had found himself in a similar situation before, back in fifth year during DA. He was not only the teacher of the group, but also the one that everyone went with for help with their problems. He had actually had to help a pair of students... more specifically, a pair of slytherins girls with their problems on the romance front. One of the snakes, Tracy Davis loved her best friend, Daphne, in a non-platonic way and did not know how to admit it.

Five, very stressful days later for all three of them. Harry had, had enough of them dancing around the subject so it ended with him getting the the three of them together in an abandoned classroom and locking the door down with one of the strongest locking charms that he knew for over three hours. A long period of awkward silence and teenage angst later, the two were able to admit their feelings to each other and happily dated for several years. The last that Harry had heard from the two was that they fled the country together and planned to get married in secret.  
Harry sighed and started preparing himself for what he was about to do.

He quickly reached inside of himself for the empty feeling that had been lingering in the back of his mind. It bothered him for a few days after finding it, but eventually he had gotten used to it being there.

The feeling that he was drawing on, was the grimm powers that were housed in his body. Harry had found that the mask appeared on his face along with the obligatory lust for battle every time that the energy was tapped into and that what happened in the middle of the dorm room.. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Harry standing there with his eyes closed and mask on.

After testing out the mask and powers for anything special, all that he had found was that the having the mask out gave in sensory powers that all grimms had and quicker reaction times. The reaction time increase made sense, grimms needed something to level the playing field between them and aura users. The aura sensory was probably the most useful part of his grimm ability so far.

Once the mask was firmly in place, he searched out the feeling of Weiss' aura. It was rather distinct, it felt cold like ice mixed with a hint of warmth in the center. After a few moments of searching, he found the familiar aura. Ruby seemed to figure out what he was doing and tried to stop him before he left, but she was too late as he apparated away with a pop of displaced air to where he found the signature.

He was surprised to appear in an empty classroom with no lights on. He looked around the dim room to find that the normally cold teammate was sitting on top of a large desk next to one of the large windows overlooking the Emerald Forest, with her arms around her knees. Harry noticed that even though she was facing the window, the girl was not looking out it and had a blank stare instead. She had not even noticed that Harry had apparated into the room.

The wolf faunus silently moved over to the table the girl was sitting on and took a seat next to her. She started when he put a hand on her shoulder and looked over at him with eyes that were full of tears that she refused to let fall.

"Weiss, I heard what happened with Ruby and her asking you out." Harry said to the girl. "She was quite emotional so we did not get a whole story. What actually happened?"

Weiss looked hesitant to begin, but at Harry's urging she started talking. "Ruby wanted to talk to me about something as you know. We chatted for a bit about some things, but I could tell that she wanted ask me something and was nervous about it. I asked her what she wanted to talk to me about and she said..." Weiss took a breath to calm herself. "She said that she really liked me, and not in the friend sort of way. She wanted to go to the Vytal festival with me and I did not know how to respond. I tried to answer, but I did not know how. After trying for a minute, I could not take her staring at me anymore and I left."

"That basically is what Ruby said," Harry said, then he asked Weiss

"Why did you run away?"

"I did not know what to do," Weiss answered quietly, "No one has ever asked me out on a date before and I have never had friends to talk to about it so I panicked,"

Deciding to go straight for the throat of the issue rather than prance around it, Harry asked, "Do you like her, like she does you?"

"What?"

"Do you love her as well?" Harry elaborated bluntly. Weiss opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before closing her mouth, not trusting her voice to answer for her. She just nodded her head 'yes' and dropped it down onto her knees.

"Then why didn't you say you wanted to go out with her?" Harry asked, "I understand being flustered, but that should not have kept you from answering.

"I can't," She said quietly, not lifting her head up to look at him.

"And why can't you? She obviously fancies you and I can tell that you fancy her just as much." Harry said to the girl. Weiss just shook her head.

"I can't, I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," She spat out the name like a curse. Much different than how she used to.

"So?" Harry had a general idea of what she was getting at, but he was using purebloods society as an example so he was not a hundred percent sure. Her next statement clarified everything.

"Everything I do, what I look like, how I act, and who I date will reflect the company. I can't say anything that would put the company in a bad light, everything I do is judged by the public!" Weiss explained heatedly, he could tell that the anger in her voice was not directed towards him, but instead her family's company. "I am the face of the company and my father says that I have to be perfect!" She said getting slightly more and more hysterical as she went on. "I have to be the perfect daughter to that man, the perfect heiress to a company I hate, and the perfect huntress that does everything right and nothing wrong or my father will always be disappointed in me!" Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which seemed marginally calm her down.

"Weiss," Harry started, "You should not let the public or your father dictate who you love and who you date. I am sure that your father would be happy that you found someone to love and who loves you just as much."

Weiss snorted in an unladylike manner. "My father would never accept a lesbian for a daughter and neither would the company. He does not accept anything that he deems imperfect. He has hated me since the day I was born and would cast me out of the family in a heartbeat." And like that the anger in her voice faded and feelings of melancholy and pain began radiating off of her in waves.

Harry did not want to pry, but if he was going to help her, he needed to understand what was wrong. "What do you mean that he hated you?"

"He demanded perfection, but I was never perfect, either it was my hair or my height, even my eyes were wrong to him. It was not that bad until the White Fang started attack his mines, then he started getting angrier and angrier. It made living with him...difficult." Weiss absentmindedly stroked the scar that marred the skin under her left eye. Harry noticed and was quietly seething in rage, but years of practice allowed him to keep it off his face. After his stay with Dursleys, he viewed child abuse as one of the most heinous of crimes and it would alway anger him when he found an abused child. "After that, he would never look at me besides if I did something wrong and force me to act certain ways..." She trailed off while rubbing her scar again. Harry could not take it anymore and wrapped her up in a hug. The surprised girl froze at the contact for a moment, before returning the hug. The tears that she was holding back staining his shoulder.

"It's alright," Harry quietly said to the girl. "I understand what you went through."

She drew back and heatedly said, "How could you understand? I was nothing to him, but something to take out anger on! Every day it would be the same thing. I would try to do something, but it was never enough! I tried to make him proud of me, I would do anything for him to look at me with something other than loathing or hate! He never did, no matter what. When I won tournaments for him, he would say that I was an embarrassment and should have been better. Even when I was accepted here at Beacon, he just said that a failure like me would never amount to anything! How could you possibly know what that is like?"

"I understand because I have had a similar upbringing." Harry calmly told her, her anger immediately deflated. "Though, I did not have a parent like you did and can't understand what it was like to have your father do those things to you. I did have my aunt and uncle." Harry was hesitant to continue. He had not told anyone except Ron and Hermione about his upbringing. They had tried to sympathize, but growing up the way they did, Hermione in upper middle class christian family and Ron in the wizarding world, where children were more precious than gold, they just could not understand what child abuse was really like and just how much it affected him.

"They hated everything that did not fit their mold for normal especially magic and since I was the opposite of normal from the day I was born even without magic in my blood, you can imagine what happened. I was ignored save for their almost constant beatings and from the time I was four and old enough to walk, I lived like a slave. Only getting the bare minimum for survival and most of the time, not even that. My room was a cupboard under the staircase. Hell, I did not even know my name until I was seven and went to school for the first time. For almost ten years I lived like that in their house, however my saving grace was that my magic school allowed me to leave them for most of the year when I turned eleven. So I do know what it is like to be treated like that."

Weiss did not say anything and just stared at Harry in horror. She was silent for a minute trying to think of something to say, and after long deliberation, asked., "How are you like what you are?"

"What do you mean,"

"You still have a sense of humor, you are kind, and polite to everyone. How can you go through what you have and still be this way?"  
"My friends," Harry instantly said. "They were the only reason that I am still sane. They gave me purpose and support to go on through the abuse and through the war. After I lost them all, I thought that I would go mad, but thankfully I met you guys before that happened. My only regret was that I was not able to tell them how much they all meant to me before... well before." A somber silence descended onto the room for a minute.

"You should not listen to the man that hurt you, and do what you want to do. If that means that you want to date Ruby, then go for it. Don't let them hold you back from finding happiness." Harry eventually said to her bringing them back to the previous issue and away from his past. "Besides he does not deserve to be called your father. I may not have known my biological father, but I know that a father who abuses their children, has no right to be in their life anymore.."

"But he is my father, he is all that I have left of my family. Other than him, I have no one else." Weiss quietly murmured with her head down..

"No, you have us." Harry said, "Blood does not always make family, Weiss. I found that out years ago with my relatives.. Team RWBY is your family. You are one of our best friends and while you sometimes grate on our nerves. You are still one of us and we love you in our own ways." She went silent.

Harry was about to say something to try to get her to respond, but before he could. She wrapped him into a tighter hug and quietly let out her pent up emotions. He did the only thing he could do and started to rub circles on her back to calm her down as she held onto him.

It took several minutes before she was calm enough to speak clearly. "Thank you," Weiss murmured.

"What are family for?" Harry responded to the white haired girl. "It is our job to help you with your problems, no matter what."

Weiss nodded her head and leaned away from his shoulder, "She probably hates me now,"

"No, she doesn't. You know her," Harry reassured, "Ruby could not hate anything, well spiders being the exception. However she does think that you don't like her anymore though because you just left her standing there. We are going to have to clear that up. Well that and deal with an angry Yang... I don't think that I can help you there." Harry said, getting a half hearted laugh out of the girl. Harry looked out the window and noticed that it was almost nightfall and that they had been sitting there talking for a couple hours.

"Come on," Harry stood up and coaxed her back to her feet. "Let's get back to everyone. I am sure that they are worried about us by now." He wandlessly conjured a piece of cloth and gave it to her so that she could wipe the tears from her face. "Do you want to walk or apparate back?"

"Can we just walk like regular people," Weiss said, "I don't think that I could handle being squeezed into a small tube right now," The faunus nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they left the classroom. The walk back to their dorm room was in a comfortable silence. Though, Harry could feel the tension building in the her shoulders, as they got closer to their dorm.

"It will be fine, Weiss." Harry said soothingly. I am sure that they will understand what happened and why,"

She did not say anything in return, but she began to hold herself less rigidly. The two of them made it back to the dorm room just as the sun fell behind the mountains around the school and the campus was plunged into darkness.

They stopped outside of their dorm room and could hear their team talking through the door.

"... We should go out and find them!" The voice of Ruby exclaimed. She sounded panicked at their disappearance. "They have been gone for hours!" Harry not wanting to worry the younger girl anymore then he and Weiss already had, quickly opened the door.

All conversation and movement froze when the door opened. Yang opened her mouth to ask Harry something, but when she saw that Weiss was standing next to him, she stopped herself and began glaring at her.

"I'm Sorry, Weiss," Ruby apologized while shyly looking at the floor, "I never should have asked you out. I know it made you uncomfortable and you probably hate me now," She continued and started rambling, but was quickly halted when the girl in red found herself being squeezed by her partner.

"You're not the one that should be saying they're sorry," The white haired girl said. "I am the one that is sorry. I should not have just left you like that, but I was conflicted about my feelings at the time." The older of the two took a deep breath before saying, "So no, I do not hate you and if the offer to be your date is still open, I would like to take it,"

Ruby froze and Weiss thought that she did something wrong, until Ruby grabbed her and started jumping up and down with the heiress in her arms. The rest of the team smiled and laughed as the Ruby they all knew and loved, had finally returned back to her normal, hyperactive self.

Yang slided up next to Harry and asked, "What was the problem?"

"Just a couple of issues she had," Harry said, "They are not mine to tell either," He preemptively answered when he noticed that she was going to ask him what they were.

Yang pouted at his denial to answer, but understood that he would not budge on the matter. They watched the bouncing girls or rather girl and her victim for a minute until Ruby had settled down. Weiss huffed good-naturedly and sat down next to Ruby on her bed.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for making my little sis cry," Yang said to Weiss, who cringed. Ruby started to glare at her older sister to try and convey her displeasure at the interruption of their fun. "But I will forgive you this one time. Do not let it happen again," She warned.

"Ya-ang," Ruby whined,

"I am your big sis," She retorted to her sister. "I am allowed to threaten your girlfriend." Both Ruby and Weiss blushed and looked at each other when they heard that.

"Are we really... you know?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss scoffed, "I am going on a date with you. Of course that means that you're my girlfriend." Ruby squealed quietly and crushed Weiss in another hug.  
However the two were not nearly embarrassed enough, according to Yang. The blonde cleared her throat and began talking. "Let me lay down some ground rules." She began. Harry watched on with amusement, knowing where Yang was going with this.

"Rule number one, no making out while I am in the room. While I approve of you two dating, I do not need to see that." Ruby started whining, but Yang ignored it and forged on. "Rule number two, Clothes on at all times, for the same reason as the first." This time Weiss was the one to make the indignant noise while Ruby huddled into herself with a blush that rivaled the sun.

"Rule three, No using my bed for your 'activities'" Surprisingly enough it was not Yang that said that, but Blake. She was laying on her bed watching them with a smirk on her face. Everyone in the room stared at her incredulously, "What?"

"Yang is really rubbing off on you," Harry said absentmindedly, when he heard sputtering coming from the blonde and ravenette, he looked over at the two and saw that both of them were red in the face and looking everywhere, but each other. He was confused at why they were blushing until he reflected on what he just said. "That's not what I meant! Get your minds out of the gutter," Harry protested. He looked towards the other two to try and have them back him up, but Weiss was in the same condition that the others were in. Ruby, on the other hand, was looking around the room cluelessly. He was able to withhold a chuckle at the sight, but only just.  
"I don't get it," She stated and turned to her new girlfriend. "What do they mean?" Weiss just looked away with a brighter blush.

The wolf faunus could not hold in his laughter anymore. The looks on their faces were hilarious and that coupled with Ruby's naivety was too much for him. It was not long until the others were laughing, but Ruby still looked confused. "I still don't get it," That just set off another round of laughter.

* * *

It was almost midnight and everyone, but the crickets had settled down and gone to bed for the night. Everyone except a blacked haired wizard.

Harry's eyes snapped open to the dark room when he heard everyone's breathing became steadier and deeper with sleep. He quietly got up as to not disturb anyone in the room. It was times like this that he was thankful for the night vision all faunus' had.

He tied his sword to its customary position on his waist while leaving his rifle next to his bed for the moment. What he needed to do required some semblance of silence that his high caliber rifle just could not give.

What he would do to have his invisibility cloak back. It had been lost in the blazes of one of the order's safehouses when death eaters attacked it with greek fire. The teen tapped his head with is wand and the feeling of broken eggs washed over his body as he was wrapped in the disillusionment charm. He put a silencing charm on himself so that he did not wake anyone up as he was moving around the room, it would defeat the purpose of being invisible if people could hear his footsteps or breathing.

After he finished layering the charms on himself, he changed into his training outfit, which consisted of tight black pants with a loose jacket. Finishing everything, he popped away from the room. However he was not paying complete attention to the other occupants of the room as he was getting ready to leave. He had not noticed the pair of lilac colored eyes that had been watching him as he got up and left.

The green eyed teen silently appeared in the middle of the training field where he got rid of the grimms in his mind. He decided that the field was perfect for what he was about to do. The reason for all the secrecy was not because he was shy about having others see him train or all that secretive about his training methods. One could not learn the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu style without explicit training. Though that was just a bonus.

No, he was not out there in the middle of the night to practice his swordsmanship. Harry was out for a much more dangerous task, finding out to what extent did the grimms affect him. He had found out some of the surface abilities that the mask gave him, like his sensing and reaction time, but beyond that he had found nothing. He had not tested it more than for a couple minutes a day, he had been busy with going to talk with Ozpin and Glynda about some things they wanted to know and getting help with his aura. This was the first night that he was free for more than an hour and he could not in good conscious not test out his new powers.

The first thing that he tested was bringing the mask out. When he first began playing with his grimm abilities, it would take almost a minute to bring out the mask, but as he practiced in his free time got shorter and shorter. Making his mask appear and reappear was the only thing that he was able to do in his spare time that did not require going to a training field for. It now took only ten seconds, not bad, but way too long to be practical in battle. Though he quickly found a downside with using the mask. When the bone like material appeared, so did the want to go into a berserker state and kill everything around him. However unlike the first couple times it was activated, the cravings of battle were not as prevalent and the need to kill was muted. It was still there, but it was getting easier to ignore. The faunus was pleased to note that eventually with enough time and effort, the mask would no longer try and control his emotions and thoughts every time it was activated.

The instant the mask secured itself to his face, his sensory ability began working and he could vaguely feel auras around him. His sensory ability was not completely involuntary though. He could not automatically feel each individual aura and had to concentrate to locate a specific presence. If he did not pay attention to it, then all he would feel from the aura around him was a slight buzzing in the back of his mind. This was with very little training though, potential of that the ability held was astounding. If he could make it constantly on, he would be able to tell what was going around him so that nothing could sneak up on him, in and out of combat. Moody would kill for something like that... literally.

The reaction time increase was not that big of a deal though. It helped reduce tunnel vision when he was moving fast and reduced the amount of aura that he had to relegate towards his eyes during a fight. That meant that he had more aura to use and could last longer in combat.

After reviewing what he knew, he began experimenting with the dark energy that was in his aura. He redirected it around himself and felt no change. He moved it into his hands until he could put no more into it. When he examined them, he found that they had not changed much. Other than getting more pale and his claws getting sharper and darkening, nothing happened. He suddenly had a burst of inspiration. He poked at the hand that was stocked with aura with his claw and put a small hole in it. Harry bit out a curse as he rubbed his hand, using a small healing charm to seal up the bleeding hole.

The grimm/faunus/wizard hybrid was about to give up padding his hand with the dreadful aura until he realized that something strange had happened when he poked his hand. He tested his hypothesis by jabbing his hand hard enough for his claw to pierce it up to the finger, but to his shock, only the tip of his claw went in before it was stopped. Carefully this time, Harry drew his claw across the back of his hand and watched as instead of having a long slice on his hand, there was only a thin red line that his aura had almost finished repairing. Harry removed the aura from his hand and tried the same thing again with much different results. His flesh was easily split by his claw and the faunus had to quickly heal the wound to stop the bleeding. It looked like the grimm aura did do something to his skin, it made it tougher to cut and pierce. He happily chalked it up as another ability he had gained from the grimms. While it was not pleasant having to fight for the control of his mind and not having the ability to manage his emotions. The reward for defeating them was not all that bad. Would he do it again? Of course not, he was just trying to make the best of a bad situation.

After draining his aura by a good quarter by saturating his body with it for almost a half an hour to test to see if the armored skin would work anyone else on his body. He found that it did, but the tell tale paleness would always appear when he used it.

Nothing special happened after he moved it everywhere across his body and he was about to give up and do some different experiments to see what he could find when he moved the dark aura to his head.

He felt the hair that laid down his back get stiffer and more like the fur of a grimm and his mask started to expand across more of his face. While this was happening, a surge of bloodlust greater than any that he had known before flooded his body and Harry was hard pressed to keep his mind straight and not go on a rampage around the campus. The wizard quickly cut the flow of aura and his hair went back to normal instantly. The mask did not instantly go back. Contrary to the rest of his body when the aura was removed, it slowly reverted back to the way it was. It looked like the mask still had some form of sentience that he had not been able to eradicate from it. Thankfully as the bone extensions faded away, so did the craving for battle.

The madness that had invaded his mind was worse than anything that he had ever felt before and that was just when the mask was half formed. Harry swore from that moment on that unless he could get control over his mask, he would never let the grimm mask encompass his face, it was just too he tried to control the full version, he would fail and drown in the desire for battle that even the mastery of his mind could not suppress. He was not even sure if he could come back from the madness, if it took over.

After bringing his racing heart down to a more slow and steady heart rate and calming his mind, he continued on with his testing. He did not know when he would have another night of complete peace to practice his abilities and even though it was exhausting, he forged on. He decided that the next and last thing that he would do for the night was to test out his second skin with his mask active.

He learned from last time and heavily reinforced his mental walls as much as he possibly could for this. If feeding his aura into his mask led to such a reaction, he did not know what would happen if he added magic to the mix and needed to be a prepared as he could.

Harry slowly channeled some of his grimm energy and activated his second skin on top of that. Harry watched as the second skin made contact with the grimm energy that was housed in his hand. It was fine, the second skin had turned grey and the green tribal design had gained red markings inside of them, but for the moment it was stable. The downfall though was just how much aura and magic that the form consumed. With only an arm active with aura for a minute, he had used about as much as he would have if he coated more than half body in his second skin for twice that time.

It was worse than the first time that he coated himself in his black covering, but the part that Harry was most thankful for was that the magic and aura seemed to suppress the tampering with his emotions to a muted murmur in the back of his head.

He decided to test just how much better the mix was with his third energy source merged with it, so he crouched down and cocked his arm back. The swordsman brought it forward with as much strength that he could muster and struck the ground. Dust kicked up in front of his face and he flew back a couple feet before landing, back first, on the unforgiving ground. The dust was preventing him from being able to see what he had done. The only thing that he could tell at the moment was that the ground was not the same because he had felt it shift and crack beneath him before he was knocked back.

When a stiff breeze cleared out the field of dust, Harry saw just how much damage he had done. The ground around him was cracked and something seemed wrong with the ground, beyond the large hole in front of him. Harry got up and crouched down next to where he had struck the earth. Upon closer examination, he found that the edges of where his fist had touch, seemed to have blacken and was starting to deteriorate slowly as he watched.

The deterioration was very slow and only seemed to progress a millimeter or so every couple seconds. Suddenly Intense pain tore through Harry's hand. It was so painful that his knees buckled and he fell forward while clutching his left arm.

When he looked down at his hand, he was horrified at what he saw. His second skin was starting to fade and when saw his flesh under the covering, he felt nauseous. The flesh underneath was bleeding horribly from several new holes. It looked like his skin had just started to be dissolved by whatever corruption that was transferred into the earth. He could see bleeding muscles pulsing through the holes in his hand.

Instincts born through his long career of being injured, took over and he quickly deactivated his aura and wrapped his hand up in cloth that he pulled from his pouch with his free hand. This was not the first time that he had been injured like that before... damn acid throwing death eaters, so he knew how to staunch the bleeding and bind the wound. Harry barely heard a gasp when his hand was revealed and despite hearing someone running towards him, he continued trying to fix his hand.

Managing the pain as well as he could, the wizard reach into his bag and grabbed the first potion vial that he felt. He luckily pulled out a pepper up potion and downed it without a second thought. The instant he felt the potion working to replenish his magic and aura, Harry shoved as much aura that he could into his hand. The influx of aura had the wound slowly regenerating back to the way it was before it had been eaten away. That was the interesting thing about aura. It did not take away previous scarring, but it was able to knit skin back together scar free.

It was then, when the pain had finally started to dull did he feel someone shaking his shoulders and hear the person calling his name. The black haired faunus looked up with steadily clearing eyes to see a mass of blond hair in front of his face.

"Harry!" The blonde huntress cried out trying to get his attention, "Harry! Are you alright? Say something!" Harry was able to clear out the cobwebs in his head and was finally able to see and hear Yang clearly.

"Yang," Harry groaned, but the panicked girl did not hear him. "Yang!" He said more forcefully.

The exclamation was able to snap her out of her panic and get her to focus on what he was saying. "Please stop shaking me. It is not helping." She quickly let go of him, causing him to pitch forward with the lack of support. He was able to sit up with the help of his teammate, who after picking him up, grabbed the hand that had been damaged. Harry hissed in pain as she moved it around to see if he was alright. He may have shut the wound, but it was still quite tender.

"What were you doing?" She asked, "Is your hand okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered, wincing when she touched a sensitive part of his hand.

"Don't give me that," Yang said angrily, "I saw your hand. What did you do?"

"I was testing out to see what the grimm's 'gift' could do. It was all fine until I mixed it with my aura and magic for too long."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do this?" Yang said after she finished examining his hand. "We could have helped,"

"I didn't know what would happen when I started messing with it. I did not want to hurt you or the others if something went wrong." This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Yang hit him upside the head.

"Damn it, Yang," He hissed out at the sudden pain.

"You think that we can't take care of ourselves!" Yang said with fire in her eyes. "We are not weak little girls! If something went wrong we could have helped!"

"I did not want to take that chance, Yang." Harry shot right back. "I know that you and everyone on our team are great fighters and can handle yourselves, but the risk was not worth it. I did not want to hurt the only people in this world who I can call my friends."

Yang huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are a team. What kind of friends would we be if we could not even help you with your problems."

"But-"

"No 'but's Harry. You are a member of our team and we all care about you," She forcefully said, unknowingly repeating his own words back at him. "Do you know how worried I was when I saw you hurt yourself?" Harry did not respond. "Harry, you have got to trust us. How can we be a team if you don't?"

"I do trust you guys,"

"Then show it!" she exclaimed to the green eyed wizard. "Tell us if you are going to do something this dangerous. And none of that, 'I don't want to hurt you,' garbage!" She waited until Harry nodded. "Now, how are you going to pay me back for all the worry you caused?"

That threw Harry for a loop. "Excuse me?"

"You worry me more than Ruby does and you have to pay me back for that,"

"Why do I have to pay you back for that?"

"Because I said so," Yang said petulantly with a glared to back it up, "You are going to do something for me? Right?"

He took one look at her glare and knew that he was defeated. "Okay, what do you want?" he sighed. She was definitely going to ask him to do something stupid or embarrassing. Most likely both.

"Well I have been thinking..." She said trailing off as if she did not know what to say. Harry began to have a bad feeling. Whatever would have the normally over confident girl nervous was probably not a good thing. Harry waited for her to say what she wanted and eventually he had to motion her on to get her to begin talking again.

"I want you to take me and pussycat out to the festival." Yang said bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked dumbstruck. Whatever he thought she was going to say went out the window.

"You heard me right," She replied, "I want you to take me and Blake to the festival. I don't know anyone I would rather go with and Blake has had a crush on you for awhile. So I thought that since I did not want to take that away from her, that this was a perfect solution."

Harry was still stunned. While he was no novice to the fairer sex, he had his fair share of relationships during his seventh year and beyond. Nothing could have prepared him for what Yang was asking him. He had no idea how to respond.

"Can I talk to Blake about this?" Yang seemed to visible deflate in front of him. Harry had to say something, he could not stand the beautiful girl looking so depressed. Harry gently wrapped his arm around her. "I am not saying no, just that I need to talk to her about this. It involves her as well." Harry did not know what he was going to do though. He knew that he like both of the women immensely, but he was not sure about dating the two of them at once. While it was not rare in the wizarding world, it was still frowned upon by most people. Though the same could be said about many things in the wizarding world.

He just hoped that however it turned out, the team would still be happy and together.

* * *

(A/N: Good evening, or morning. Depends on when you are reading this. As you have noticed, this chapter is about Harry's grimm abilities and the relationships forming in the group. I had a very tough time writing this chapter because I had no idea how to get the pairings together. At least it was that way for Harry and Yang. It probably showed too. Also remember, I have very little experience writing any romance so don't judge too harshly.

Now onto some of the powers that Harry has gained from the grimm. The sensory ability I explained in the story. Grimms must have something that alerts them to aura, a sensitivity to it or some way to locate it. The reaction time is simple. Grimms, Beowolves in particular, move very fast. They have to have some way to manage their speed without clothes lining themselves on tree branches at sixty miles an hour. I have to admit that the creation of the armored skin was mildly influenced by the arrancar's hierro ability, but fear not. Grimms, while a lot like hollows, will not be hollows in this story. What also influenced me was the red trailer and when ruby ran the nevermore up the cliff face. In the trailer, grimms had a resistance to being cut up when in all honesty their necks should have been split in half when Ruby swung around them with her scythe. The nevermore is a good example because it was being dragged up the cliff by its neck, blade pressed against its throat, and it was not until they reached the top did the head get removed.

I did not make all the powers be easy to master though. Harry will need practice to effectively use his powers. His skin can still be cut even with the energy from the grimms flowing into it. It is just harder to do so. (note: I need a name for the grimm powers, If you have something to call it than please tell me.) coating it. That and he can't keep his skin saturated in aura for a long period of time, it would drain him too fast. Not to mention the all three powers mixed into the second skin would never hold up in a fight until he trained it so that it would take longer until his powers would strip the flesh from his muscles and practice so that the damage is not as severe. The sensory ability will need to be honed so that he can keep it active and able to find out where people are at a drop of a hat. I am probably not going to do anything with the reaction time specifically.

Please note that any issues with the formatting of the paragraphs is problems that arise in transferring my documents to Fanfiction. I try and find all of them, but some of them escape my attention when I go to fix them.

Now onto some personal matters. I will be taking a break after this chapter for awhile. I have had a major case of writer's block that was then compounded on by one hell of a week. I have not found the time to write with all my new classes and the work that has not come with it.

*=Keep in mind that lien are like the japanese yen and does not have cent so 1 lien = 1 cent.

I appreciate all of you reading my story and wish you a great week. This is Dawnriser saying, Peace!)


End file.
